Fire and Ice
by Team-Klaus
Summary: A little AU. Klaus/OC, Caroline/Tyler. A thousand years ago Klaus was in love with his best friend until one day his father killed all the werewolves in town including the girl Klaus loved. A thousand years later a girl is back in Mystic Falls and looks very familiar to Klaus and to make things worse it's Caroline Forbes older sister.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY OC(S)!**_

* * *

_**Warning! **_

_**Not a Klaroline Fic!**_

_**Not a Klaroline Fic!**_

_**Not a Klaroline Fic!**_

* * *

**~A Thousand Years Ago~**

* * *

A thousand years ago there was a village full of werewolves. In the village was a human family who left the old world when their first born had died from the plague. The family had six more children. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrick. The family lived peacefully in the village with the wolves and witches that lived there.

One of the sons in the family, Niklaus was exploring the forest one day when he ran into one of the neighboring wolves daughters.

"What are you doing out here?" The young woman asked Niklaus.

"I am exploring. Why are you out here alone?" Niklaus asked her.

"I am looking for my little brother who has ran off. What is your name, please?" She asked him.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I am Niklaus, may I have yours?" Niklaus asked polity.

"No need to apologize, Niklaus and my name is Luna-may" She told him.

"That is a beautiful name" Niklaus said to Luna-may with a small smile.

"Thank you. I must be going now. I have to find my brother before it gets dark" Luna-may said and began to walk away.

"Let me help you find him" Niklaus offered.

"Thank you, Niklaus. We must hurry, I'm afraid he might get hurt" Luna-may said and the two began searching the woods

* * *

**~Two years later~ A few days after Henrick's Death~**

* * *

"We must do something Mikael. They are our children! I can not lose another" Esther, Niklaus Mother and one of the witches that lived in the village.

"What can we do? We can not stop our children from dying, Esther" Mikael said to his wife.

"Ayanna, she could help us, Mikael" Esther said grabbing her husbands hands.

"Fine, we will go see the witch" Mikael said.

The two left the house to visit Esther friend and mentor Ayanna, while Niklaus was on knees in front of his dead little brother's grave crying.

"I should not have taken you with me to see the wolves change" Niklaus cried, while un-known to him Luna-may was standing behind him feeling sorry for her best friend.

"I am sorry, Niklaus about Henrick. He was a very sweet boy" Luna-may said getting on her knees next to Niklaus.

Niklaus looked over at her and hugged her as he cried onto her shoulder. Luna-may hugged Niklaus tightly like a mother would her child.

"It is going to be okay, Niklaus" She whispered to him as he cried.

"It is my fault that he is dead. I should not have taken him with me" Niklaus cried.

"It was not your fault, Niklaus. It was no ones fault" She said to him.

"I do not know what I would do without you Luna-may" Niklaus cried as he hugged her tighter.

* * *

**~One Week Later~ After the Originals were made~**

* * *

"You whore!" Mikael shouted slapping his wife's face making her fly into the wall of their house, "You slept with one of those wolves!"

Mikael left the house and walked over to his neighbors, where Niklaus real father lived at.

"You slept with my wife!" Mikael said angrily to the man before ripping out his heart.

He did that to the rest of the village wolves all, but one. And he was going to enjoy killing that one.

"Haha! Catch me if you can Niklaus!" Luna-may shouted at her best friend as she ran through the woods with her wolf speed.

"Caught you" Niklaus said wrapping his arms around Luna-may's waist.

"No fair! You are faster than me!" Luna-may said looking up into his blue eyes.

"Luna-may, Niklaus" Mikael said walking out from behind a tree.

"Hello father" Niklaus said letting go of Luna-may's waist with a smile on his face.

"Do not call me father!" Mikael yelled at Niklaus.

"How come?" Niklaus asked knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"Your whore of a mother cheated on me with our neighbor and you were made" Mikael said glaring at his step-son.

"W-What that can not be true" Niklaus said with wide eyes.

He couldn't believe it. How could his mother do that?

Mikael walked over to them now.

"Luna-may, you knew about this did not you?" He asked her as he laid his hand on her long blonde hair.

Luna-may flinched a bit. She had overheard her father a few years back talking about Rhodes sleeping with one man's wife and she had a child from him.

"I did not know it was your wife, sir" She said looking up at him.

"Hm, but you knew he slept with someone's wife and she had his child?" He asked her.

She nodded and gasped as she felt Mikael's hand go through her chest.

"No!" Niklaus shouted with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Niklaus, but she deserves it" Mikael said and ripped Luna-may's heart out.

She fell to the ground and Mikael disappeared.

"NO!" Niklaus cried out as he dropped next to Luna-may and held her dead body to him.

"Nik! What is the matter?" Rebekah asked after running to her older and favorite brother hearing his cry.

"He killed her, Rebekah. He killed Luna-may" Niklaus cried as he held his best friend in his arms.

"Who, Nik?" She asked him.

"It was Father" Niklaus said laying Luna-may's body down on the ground gently.

"Watch her for me" Niklaus growled and ran from the forest to find his whore of a mother.

Niklaus made it to the village and was shocked to see most of the wolves were dead. Not forgetting his anger at his Mother Niklaus marched into the house and found his Mother crying on floor. She looked up when she heard someone enter the house.

"Niklaus" His Mother said standing up quickly and hugging her son.

"Let go of me Mother" He growled.

Esther let go of her son and looked at him with a scared look on her face.

"This is your fault Mother. Luna-may is dead because of you" He said glaring at her, "If you had not cheated on Father with that wolf, then she would be alive!".

"But you would not be here Niklaus, if I had no. Do you not care about that?" Esther said.

"I do not care Mother, if it meant Luna-may to be alive right now. I cared about Luna-may. I loved her!" He said with tears of anger and sadness falling down his face.

Esther gasped and her eyes went wide when Niklaus shoved his hand into her chest and grabbed her heart.

"Since Mikael killed the woman I loved, I will kill the woman he loved" He said.

"You are a monster" She said and fell to the ground as Niklaus removed his hand and her heart from her chest.

Niklaus walked out of the house and back into the woods to see Rebekah holding Luna-may. Niklaus walked over to them and picked Luna-may up from Rebekah's arms.

"I am going to burn her body. She always wanted her body to be burned when she died" Niklaus said and left the woods to the town.

Niklaus made a fire and kissed Luna-may's forehead before placing her in the fire. Niklaus turned away from the fire pit when he noticed Elijah and Rebekah standing in the middle of the village watching him. Niklaus walked over to them.

"Where are Finn and Kol?" He asked them.

"They ran when they saw the village. Mikael is gone too, but Mother" Rebekah stopped talking as she hugged Elijah while tears fell down her face.

"I know, Mikael killed her for being un-faithful to him. I tried to save her, but he was too fast" Niklaus lied.

"We must stick together then" Rebekah said as she pulled away from Elijah.

Niklaus and Elijah agreed. They were the only family that the three Original had left in the world that cared for them.

* * *

**~Thousand years later~ Richmond, Virginia~**

* * *

_You have two new message_. _Playing message one. _The answering machine said as I walked towards the small kitchen of my apartment on the college campus, to put away my groceries.

_"Hey Alicia, I'm just leaving you this message because I can't reach your cell, but I'm going to need to reschedule our date. Big exam tomorrow, sorry! I'm a very poor excuse of a boyfriend! Forgive me please!" _I heard my boyfriend of two months say as I set one bag down on the kitchen table.

I couldn't help, but chuckle at his message. Henry could be such a goofball, but that's the reason we're together. I love how he's funny and carefree.

_Playing message two. _The machine said.

_"Alice"_ I heard my younger sister said with a wavering voice like she had been or is about too cry. I stopped what I was doing and waited for her too continue.

_"Something horrible has happened"_ She said and my stomach dropped.

Has someone been hurt? Or sick? Oh please God, let Mom be okay! I thought to myself.

_"D-Dad is dead!" _She said and began to cry.

I dropped the bags that I had in my hand and rushed out of the room. This has to be some kind of sick joke she's playing! I ran to the living room and grabbed the phone. I dialed her number.

"H-Hello?" She asked.

"Care! Tell me this is some kind of awful joke!" I begged her as tears came to my eyes.

"I wish it was, Alice, but it's not" She cried.

I dropped to my knees and began to cry. How could he die?

"It can't be true, Care!" I cried.

"It is, Alice. He died last night" She said.

"H-How did he die?" I asked her.

"Heart attack" She said.

"How can that be? His heart was healthy. He said so himself" I told her.

"He lied, Alice. He didn't want us to worry about him" She said.

I wiped some of my tears away.

"When is the funeral?" I asked her.

"It's in a few days" She said.

"I'm packing my stuff right now, and I should be there in a few hours" I told her as I walked to my bedroom.

"Okay, and be careful, Alice" Care said.

"You too, Care" I told her and we hung up.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed for a moment crying into my hands and letting it all soak in. My hero and dad was dead. I always looked up too him, and now he's gone. Who else was I going to call when I had boy trouble or when I needed to ask something about my car?

I got off my bed and wiped the tears away. I walked into my closet and grabbed three suit cases. I filled one up with clothes, the second with some necessities and my third, I put my art supplies in there. Which were a few sketchbooks, paints, brushes, charcoal, and my journal that I kept since I was nine.

Once I had everything, I left Henry a message telling him I was going back to my hometown, Mystic Falls, for a week or so. Before I left my apartment, I went to my bathroom and checked my make-up. I didn't wear much, except a for a little mascara, blush and lipstick. My mascara had run a little and around my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I got a wet cool rag and wiped my face. I then applied some mascara, water proof this time and a little lipstick. I then ran my hand through my wavy blonde hair and stare at my reflection. Was I really going back to Mystic Falls? I guess I was. I had too. I couldn't miss my father's funeral. The main reason I left the place because it was so boring and quiet. I couldn't stand it and everything was the same everyday. I was glad that I got a scholarship to the college. To get away and experience life on my own. But now I'm going back, but for only a week or so.

Who would of thought that Alicia Forbes was going back to Mystic Falls?

* * *

**AN: I apologize if my grammar and stuff is not too your liking. Please do not leave any reviews about how bad my writing is or how bad the story is. Thank You.**

**Now this story begins the day after Bill Forbes dies and will go on from there, but it won't really follow the episodes.**

**Also, if anyone had seen the ending of season 3 last night of the Vampire Diaries, can you believe the ending of the episode! I was shocked to see Klaus in Tyler's body. I hope it's not ********permanent, because Joseph Morgan is a great actor and is amazingly good looking! And I can't believe Elena has finally been turned into a vampire! Finally!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY OC(S)!**_

* * *

I drove through the town of Mystic Falls. The place as much as I could see hadn't changed much, but it felt different here some how. I don't know why I had that feeling. Maybe it's because my dad... is dead, maybe that's why it feels different here. As I drove through the town I could see the Mystic Grill still the same green building as ever and packed with teenagers or people who wanted a drink.

I shook my head at some goofy memories of me and a few of my old friends going there after a football game or after a day of school. Speaking of my old friends I wonder if they're still in town? I need to check and see later.

After driving through town I slowed down as I saw my Mom's house. I really didn't want to be there. I didn't even want to return, but it's my family, and I love them no matter what. I parked my car in front of the house and got out. I walked up to the front door and knocked. A second later the door opened and Care was hugging me tightly as she cried.

"I missed you so much!" She cried and I hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Care!" I said as I began to cry.

We stood there for a while hugging each other and crying. It wasn't until I hiccuped and Care laughed a bit. We let go of each other and walked inside.

"So where's Mom?" I asked her as we sat in the living room.

"She's doing the arrangements for Dad's funeral, since Stephan and him broke up" Care said.

"They broke up! Why?" I asked her.

Stephan and Dad were great for each other!

"I guess their love died" Care said shrugging her shoulders and I nodded.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Sad and in disbelief. I can't believe he's gone" Care said and she began to cry.

I hugged her as we sat on the couch and rubbed her back.

"I can't believe he's gone either" I told her.

Care let go of me and wiped her eyes. She sniffed and pushed her hair away from her face.

"I need to stop crying. It'll ruin my make-up" She said and we both laughed.

For the whole day, Care and I stayed in the living room, laughing, crying and talking about what's been going on in our life, since I left. She told me all about how these two guys, Stefan and Damon moved into town a week after I left. She told me everything about them **(AN: Minus the Vampire Part)**. Then she told me about how she began to date Matt Donovan, then fell for Tyler Lockwood after helping him when he accidentally killed a girl named Sarah. She felt awful when she broke up with Matt and got with Tyler. I began to here blah, blah and blah after a while. Then I focused back when she began to talk about this one new family that just moved here. There is six of them. A mother and her five children, who are all adults except for one, who is in the same grade as Care.

"And so recently this guy, Klaus, who is a part of that family I just told you about was like flirting with me the other day! I'm still with Tyler and he knows it!" Care said.

"He probably flirts with you, because of your looks" I told her.

"Oh I know he is. No one cares about the real Caroline only her good looks! Well except for Tyler and Matt." Care said.

"That how men are" I told her.

"So what's been going on in your life, Alice?" Care asked me.

"Oh just boring and normal. Not a lot of drama like yours. Just some tests here and a few study sessions there" I told her.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Care asked me with a look on her face.

"I am, his name is Henry. We've been dating for two months. I met him in my sculpting class. He's a real sweet heart and a total goofball, but that's one of the reason why I love him" I told her.

"You've been dating him for two months and you love him already!" Caroline asked with her eyebrows raised.

"We've been friends for a while before we began to date" I told her and she nodded.

"So what about you and Tyler how long have you two been dating?" I asked her with a smirk.

"We've been dating for about five months now and he's really great in bed" She said with a grin.

"Oh my God! I did not need to know that!" I screamed at her.

"So is Henry good in bed?" She asked me with a chuckle.

"I have no idea, because I haven't slept with him yet, or will unless we get married" I told her.

"You old woman" She said.

"Hey, I'm not for sex before marriage, Care. Call me old all you want" I told her.

"You have no idea what you're missing" Care said.

"And I could careless" I told her as the front door opened.

"It's Mom" She mouthed.

How could she tell? Well she would probably be the only to come walking in without knocking.

"Caroline, who's car is that out..." Mom stopped talking and walking when she saw me and Care sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Mom" I said smiling at her.

Mom rushed over to where I sat and hugged me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" Mom asked me.

"I thought you knew, Mom. I told Care, I was" I told her.

"I forgot to tell you Mom, sorry" Care said as Mom let go of me and stood up.

"It's okay Caroline. I hope you're staying here, Alicia, and for how long?" Mom asked me.

"I am, Mom. Don't worry, and I'll probably stay here for a week and a half. I miss seeing you guys" I told them.

"Well your room is like is was when you left" Mom said.

"Okay. Care can you help me bring my stuff in from my car?" I asked her as I stood up from the couch.

"Sure" Care said and stood up from the couch also.

Care and I walked out of the house and to my car. I popped the trunk open and I got two suit cases out, while Care got the other out.

"Let me carry two" Care said.

"Are you sure? This is really heavy" I told her as she took one from me.

"I may not look it, Alice, but I am strong" Care said and walked into the house as if the two suitcases were made of paper.

I walked into the house and towards my old room across from Care's and set my suitcase down next to the two that Care brought in.

"Well I'll let you un-pack" Care said and walked out of my room.

I picked up one of my suitcases and laid it on my bed. I was about to take my clothes out and put in my closet, when my cellphone rung.

"Hello" I said.

"_Hey, Alicia. I am so sorry about your father! Do you need me to come to where you are?" _Henry asked.

"Hey, Henry. You don't have to come all the way to Mystic Falls" I told him.

_"Are you sure, Alicia?" _He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Henry, plus you have those tests to worry about instead of me. I will be alright here. Nothing ever happens here" I told him.

_"Okay, but if you do need me, call me and I'll get there as soon as I can"_ He told me.

"I will, Henry" I told him.

_"When you come back, I will take you on the best date ever!" _Henry said and smiled.

"You better, because you still owe me that date!" I told him.

_"I am sorry about that, but that stupid math test. I don't even know why I have to take it!" _Henry said.

"Because your math skills are not that good" I told him.

_"Yeah, well not all of us can be a blonde female Einstein" _Henry said and I giggled a bit at his little joke.

_"Hey! Henry, come and check out this awesome video we just found on Youtube!"_ I heard one of Henry's immature roommates.

_"No thanks, guys. I'm talking to Alicia right now!" _Henry shouted at them.

"Go, and watch the video, Henry. You need to hang out with your friends. I have to un-pack my stuff anyway" I told him.

_"Are you sure?"_ He asked me.

"Yes, I am sure" I told him.

_"I love you, bye"_ He said.

"Love you too, bye" I told him and we hung up.

I set my cellphone down on the little table next to my bed and began to put my clothes away. It took me an hour to put everything in my suitcases away. I fell backwards onto my bed out of exhaustion and let out a sigh.

"You sound and look tired" Care said leaning against the doorway.

"I am" I told her.

Care chuckled and told me that Mom fixed dinner. We both walked to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So Alicia, how's college life?" Mom asked as we ate our food.

"It's great, but also a little stressful" I told her.

"Is there any cute guys around?" Care asked.

"Yes, but they're mostly immature" I told her.

"Aren't all guys like that?" Care asked.

"That's the truth" Mom said.

Care and I both laughed.

"It's great to have both my girls here" Mom said with watery eyes.

I smiled at Mom and felt my own eyes water. As I questioned myself why I left here to go to college. One of the reason was because the town was boring, the other reason was because the teachers at Mystic Falls High wouldn't quit shoving scholarships and information about college down my back, and it just felt right to go, but now it doesn't.

After dinner, I went back to my room and changed into a red tank-top and black cotton shorts. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**~The next day later~ Mystic Falls Funeral Home~ **

* * *

I sat next to Mom as the Preacher talked about my father, who laid in his coffin about a few feet away. I wiped a tear away with a tissue.

"Now, I'd like to ask his daughters if they would like to come up here and say a few words about him" The preacher said.

I looked at Care, who sat next to Mom. I mouthed to her that I would go first. She nodded. I stood up and walked up to the preacher, who laid a hand on my shoulder and told me he was sorry for my lost. I nodded and turned to the slightly crowded church. I cleared my throat.

"Hello, I'm Alicia" I said really having no idea what to say.

"As some of you may know, my father was a great man. Very strong and determined at whatever he did. He cared for me and Caroline and..." I stopped for a moment as I felt like I was about to cry.

I looked around at the people, and saw Elena and her younger brother Jeremy with a three men next to them. I looked at the back and noticed a man and woman. Both of them were blonde and seemed shocked as they stared at me without blinking.

"I-I'm sorry" I sobbed and rushed back over to Mom.

I hugged her and began to cry on her shoulder. Care stood up and continued talking about how great our father was. After the church service, we all went to the graveyard and watched them lower him into the ground. I wanted too cry, but I had no tears left. It was like they were used up. So I just hugged Caroline as she cried.

When Dad was buried Care and I laid a white rose on the fresh dirt where his body was now buried under.

"Alice, we're leaving" Care said.

"I'd like to be here for a little bit. You know to say my goodbyes" I told her as I looked at the headstone.

"Okay, but don't stay out here too long. There's been animal attacks that's been killing people" Care said.

I turned to her with wide eyes. Why hasn't anyone told me anything about them?

"What? Since when has the animals been killing people?" I asked her.

"About a week after you left" Care told me.

I nodded and Care left. I turned back to the grave and let out a sigh.

"Hey, daddy" I said, "It's me, Alicia. I'm here t-to say goodbye, though I wish I didn't have too, but I do".

I took a deep breath as I felt like I was about to cry.

"I'm sorry that I hadn't called you a lot when you were alive. I miss you so much and I love you. I wish you were alive right now, so I could tell you this in person, and I regret for not telling you this every day. I also regret about all the arguments we have gotten into and scaring off all of my dates over the years. I get why you did it. I'm your little girl" I said and stopped again. Not because I felt like crying, but I felt like I was being watch.

I looked behind me and didn't see anyone.

"Is anyone here?" I called out.

No one replied, and I turned my head back. I looked around in front of me and noticed that blonde man from earlier, who was with that other blonde girl, standing not far from where I stood, watching me. Why was he watching me? I began to walk over to where he was at. He seemed a little shock seeing me walk over to him.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry for staring, but I couldn't help, but notice you look _very_ familiar to me" The man said.

"I probably have one of those faces" I told him.

"Probably" He said, and then with a smile he said "I'm forgetting my manners. I'm Klaus Mikaelson"

He held out his hand for a shake. I took it and shook as I introduce myself.

I wonder if this is the Klaus, Caroline was telling me about yesterday.

"I didn't know, Caroline had an older sister" Klaus said.

"Most people do, unless you moved here in the past couple of years" I told him.

"I just moved here about a couple of months ago" He said.

"It must be boring here, from the place you used to live at" I said.

"Not really. It's quite amazing here. So much history and interesting people to meet" He said.

"Yeah, but it can get boring after a while" I told him.

"It could, depending on the people" He said and I nodded.

"So how do you know Caroline?" I asked him.

"We ran into each other once in a while" He said with a little smile.

"You know she's seeing someone right?" I asked him.

"I know" He said.

My cell phone begun to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It was Care.

"Sorry, it's my sister" I told Klaus and answered it.

"Hey, Alice. I was just checking if you were still alive" Care joked half-heartedly.

"I'm still in one piece" I told her.

"That's good. I was a little worried" Care said.

"I'm fine and perfectly safe now that I'm not alone" I told her.

"Someone is there with you? Who is it?" Care asked and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Um," I began and glanced at Klaus who was looking at me also, "It's that guy, Klaus you were speaking about yesterday" I whispered.

"Alice, you need to get away from him right now. He's dangerous" Care told me.

"Care, quit being paranoid. He seems nice" I whispered to her.

"Yeah, he may seem nice, but he's not" Care said.

"Fine, I'm coming home then" I told her and hung up.

I put my cellphone away and turned to Klaus.

"Sorry about that, but it seems like a emergency came up and I have to leave" I told him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just Care, kind of grabbed her hot curling iron by accident and burnt her hand" I lied.

"Oh, I hope she's okay" Klaus said.

"I do too, so I better get going. It was nice meeting you" I told him and began to back away.

"You don't have to leave yet, do you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Care's hand" I told him.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you, Alicia" Klaus said taking my hand and brought to his lips, where he kissed it and lowered it back down.

Klaus then walked away. I left the cemetery soon after and drove home, where Care was waiting for me on the porch.

"Thank goodness, you're back! I was about to come searching for you!" Care said and hugged me.

"No need to send a search party for me, Care. I'm perfectly fine" I told her.

"So he didn't try anything funny with you?" She asked me.

"No, he was a perfect gentleman, but he did kind of freaked me out when he was watching me say my goodbyes to Dad" I told her.

"He was watching you?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, he was, but only because I look like someone he knew or knows" I told her.

"That's not good" I heard her mutter as she looked away from me.

"You know what, _do not leave the house today_" Care said looking into my eyes and nodded.

"I have to go see some of my friends about something. I'll be back soon" Care said and got into her car.

For the rest of the day, I stayed inside watching TV, or drawing in my sketchbook. I called Henry once in a while to see what he was up to, and I just needed someone to talk to, since Care and Mom wasn't home. When it was getting late, I walked to my room and got changed into my favorite white tank top and cup-cakes white pajama shorts. I laid in my bed and closed my eyes as I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY OC(S)!**_

* * *

_I was being chased through a forest. My hair flying all around me. I wasn't consumed with fear like I should be. I was happy and joyful as I ran. Laughing once in awhile as whoever was chasing me. I glance behind me to see if I could see the person and I couldn't. I frowned and looked forward. I fell to the ground laughing as I got off of something warm and soft._

I looked down and smiled at the man before me, but yet all I wanted too do was scream with wide eyes, at the man, Klaus, but for some reason I didn't or couldn't.

"Caught you" Klaus said smirking as he sat up running a hand through his shoulder length wavy blonde hair. 

_"Because you cheated!" I said smacking his arm playfully. _

"_I did not cheat, you just ran into me!" He cried as he tried too stop me from smacking him._

"It's not fair that you have that super speed" I huffed as I crossed my arms.

Klaus rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I could turn you" He said looking at me.  


_Turn me into what?_

_"If you do try to turn me, I will die" I told him._

"How do you know that?" He asked me.  


"_Because Bekah tried it on that one boy, and he didn't survive. It was awful" I said and shudder as I saw an image of a boy about a few years younger than me with blood running down his cheeks that were coming out of his eyes and then him collapsing to the ground. _

"_I wish I could turn you, then we would be friends forever" Klaus laughed._

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Seeing the world around us instead of this village. Living forever" I said smiling wide.  


"_Yes, it would be wonderful" Klaus said and stood up, "Best get back to the village, before our family think we're doing something we shouldn't"._

Klaus then helped me stand up.

"Race you" I said and took off running through the forest.

"I'll give you a five minute start!" I heard Klaus shout.

That's when everything began to shake around me and bright light surrounded me. 

"Wakey, wakey, Alice!" Care shouted and I sat up quickly with wide eyes.

"You won't believe what weird dream I just had" I told her as I laid back down.

"If it has anything with naked guys, then I don't want too know, unless it's Taylor Lautner!" Care said and busted out laughing.

"No, it's not about naked men or Taylor Lautner, Care" I told her and got out of my bed.

"Then what was it about?" She asked me.

"Well I was being chased through a forest. I wasn't scared or anything, I was happy and laughing" I began.

"And how is that weird?" She asked me.

"Well it's not, but the weird part is that the person who was chasing me was Klaus, but he had shoulder length wavy blonde hair and wore old clothes that had to be medieval or something. We were also having a weird conversation" I said.

"What was the conversation about?" She asked me.

"He could turn me into something, but I told him, he couldn't because this person named Bekah tried to turn this one boy into whatever, and I saw an image of a boy with blood running down his cheeks that were coming out of his eyes and then he collapsed onto the ground" I told her.

"Anything else you two talked about?" She asked me.

"Only that he wished we could because we could be friends forever and leave the village, but that's about it" I told her.

Care walked over to me and held out a box to me.

"Here's a present I got for you yesterday, because you are the best sister I can ever ask for" Care said as I took the box from her.

I opened it and gasped at the beautiful blue sapphire necklace. I took it out of the box and put it on.

"Thank you, Care! It's so beautiful!" I told her as I hugged her, "I need to get you something right now!".

"No, no, no you don't" Care said, "Just promise me you will never take it off".

"I promise, Care" I told her.

"Good, because it's suppose to protect you from bad spirits" Care said and I rolled my eyes at her as we both laughed.

"Come on, Mom has breakfast cooked" Care said.

"I'll be there after I get dress" I told her.

She nodded and left my room. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a white t-shirt and a black button up vest. I put the shirt and vest on, I then put on a pair of jeans. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen where I smelled eggs, bacon and toast cooking.

"Smells great, Mom" I said sitting at the table as she laid three plates on the table.

"Thanks" She said and we began to eat our food.

After we ate, Care left for school and Mom left for work. So I decided to leave also. I got in my car and drove to the Mystic Grill, to see if I could find any of my old friends. I walked into the building and smiled at the people who was skipping school or getting a quick drink before work.

"Hello, can I have a water" I order as I sat at the bar.

"You know this is a bar right?" A black haired man said who was drinking what looked to be whiskey.

"I know, I'm not really a drinker though" I told him.

"Then why are you here, if you're not a drinker?" He asked and took a drink from his glass.

"Seeing if I could find any of my old friends, while I'm visiting" I told him.

"Really? And who might your friends be?" He asked me while curiosity danced in his bright blue eyes.

"You probably don't know them" I said.

"Try me" He said with a smirk.

"Okay, do you know someone named Bradley Holds? How about a woman named Brooke Lenten" I asked him.

"You're right I don't know them" He said and took another drink.

"See told you" I told him as I took the glass of water from the bartender.

"Yeah, you're right this time" he chuckled a little, "So what's your name?"

"Alicia Forbes, and yours?" I told him.

"Damon Salvatore, and are you related to the Sheriff?" He asked me.

"Yeah, she's my Mom and Caroline's my little sister" I told him.

"Barbie has a sister! She never told me" Damon said.

"Maybe she doesn't like you, since you two did break up" I told him.

"You know about us?" He asked.

"A little. She said you two dated for a while and broke-up" I told him and took a sip of my water.

"Hello, Salvatore" Someone said sitting next too Damon with a British accent.

I glance next to him and saw the girl who was with Klaus yesterday.

"Hello, Rebekah" Damon said smirking at the girl.

"Who's your friend?" She asked him.

"Her? She's nobo..." Damon said, but I cut him off.

"Alicia Forbes" I told her.

"Your that girl Klaus has been talking about non-stop since yesterday. Caroline's older sister, am I correct?" Rebekah said and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm her" I said.

"She's another Forbes he doesn't stop talking about, well not until yesterday" Rebekah said.

"Liz better be careful. Klaus might be after her next!" Damon joked and chuckled a little.

Damon smirked at me and I couldn't help, but blush a little.

"Well I better get going. I have people to find" I said and left a two dollar tip on the counter and left the bar.

I walked over to a pool table and began a game with a guy who had graduated school a year after me.

"Oh yeah! I won again!" I said and pumped my fist in the air.

"How can you be so good at pool?" He asked me as I fixed the table for the fourth game.

"Because my old friends and I used to play pool all the time after school was over" I told him, "Speaking of my old friends, do you know if Bradley or Brooke still living around here?".

He frowned when I mentioned those names.

"You haven't heard?" He asked me.

"Haven't heard what?" I asked him as I frowned.

"I hate too tell you this, specially after your Dad just dying, but Brooke and Bradley was found dead about seven months ago" The guy said.

"Oh my God" I gasped and ran out of the Grill.

It couldn't be true! They couldn't be dead! As I ran to my car I bumped into someone and was about to fall, but was caught quickly.

"I'm sorry" The guy said as he help me stand.

"It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" I told the guy as I looked up at him, "I'm Alicia Forbes"

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, and are you Caroline's older sister?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, everyone seems to be asking me that lately" I chuckled.

"Yeah, well she never told us about you, so it's kind of a new thing to get use too" Stefan said.

"So you and my sister are friends?" I asked him.

"Kind of, and I was dating her best friend Elena, until recently we broke up" Stefan said.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear about that. Maybe later in the future you two can get back together" I told him.

"I doubt it. She's starting to fall for my older brother, Damon" Stefan said.

"Black hair, bright blue eyes and a smirk on his face constantly?" I asked him.

"Yes, have you met him?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, just a while go in the Mystic Grill" I told him.

"Hm, well I better go see him about something" Stefan said and walked into the Mystic Grill.

I walked to my car and got inside. I drove through the town and stop at the cemetery. I walked around looking for Bradley and Brooke's grave. They would most likely be close to one another. Brooke's was the first one I found and about five graves to the left, I found Bradley's. I said my goodbyes to Brooke's grave which was for an hour. It would have been longer, but I couldn't keep talking in fear I would never be able to leave the grave. So after that hour I went to Bradley's and said my goodbyes. Which also took an hour. I then walked over to my father's grave and sat on the ground in front of him.

I didn't say anything. I just sat there and stared at the sky. It was peaceful, quiet and I was alone. I haven't been alone since that morning I got the call from Care about Dad. I needed to be alone right now to sink in all of this. The death of my father and the death of my two best friends. I knew there was a reason for them two too not call me for seven months. I just thought they didn't want to speak too me. I tried calling them every few months, until about four months ago when it said their number was disconnected.

As I stared at the sky I began to get tired. I laid down next to Dad's grave and closed my eyes for them to rest for a moment.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I heard sniffing right next to my ear. Thinking it was a dog I swatted at it's face, but froze when I felt a human nose. I turned over and saw a monster. Well he looked human, except for his face. It was black and red eyes with dark veins under them. I sat up quickly and began to scoot away from him.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here at night all alone in a graveyard?" He asked as he walked slowly over to me.

I got up off the ground and began to run.

"I love it when they run" I heard him say.

I glanced behind me to see if he was following me, but he was gone. I looked forward and stopped when he was about three feet from me. How did he get over here so quickly and what is he? I thought as I ran back the way I came. A gust of wind blew by me and the man was in front of me. I couldn't stop and the man grabbed my arms tightly. I winced at his grip was hurting me and would most likely leave a bruise.

"Don't worry, cutie. I'm not going to kill you. Yet" The man said and I gulped as my heart pounded in my chest.

"What are you?" I asked him.

"Hm, well since you're going to be dead soon, why not tell you" The man said, "I am a vampire and vampires drink blood like yours".

Vampire, it couldn't be true! All those stories I heard growing about them were true!

"Please don't hurt me" I begged.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing in about thirty minutes" The guy said and moved my hair away from my neck.

"Just stay still or it mig... Urgh" The guy began, but stopped as a hand was through his chest holding a heart.

"I wouldn't think of touching her" I heard a familiar voice say from behind the man.

The hand was removed from the man's chest and he fell to the ground after letting me go. I backed away from him as he turned gray and veins appeared all over his skin, as Klaus tossed the heart down onto the man's body.

"Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked me as he stepped over the body.

"N-No. He might have bruised my arms, but I'm not hurt" I told him shaking in shock at what just happened.

"I should have gotten here sooner" Klaus muttered to himself.

"H-How could you put your hand through that man's chest?" I asked him.

"Because I'm a hybrid" Klaus said.

"You're a car?" I asked him.

"No, I'm part vampire and part werewolf" Klaus said and I gulped.

So he killed the vampire in order to kill me for my blood.

"Please, I won't tell anyone what you are. Just don't kill me" I told him and he looked shocked.

"I'm not going to kill you, Alicia. I couldn't hurt you. You remind me too much of someone I lost many lifetimes ago" Klaus said.

That was a good thing to know, I wasn't going to die.

"Who was the person?" I asked him.

"She was my best-friend in the world. Her name was Luna-may. She was the most beautiful girl in the village that rivaled this one woman name Tatia. I didn't notice at how beautiful she was until my step-father ripped her heart out because she was a werewolf and knew about my mother cheating with my real father" Klaus said.

"So you're a bastard son?" I asked and he nodded.

"Everyone thought I was his real son, all but my mother, my real father and a few people in the village. Luna-may had over heard her father mention my real father had slept with some man's wife. Which turned out to be my whore of a mother" Klaus said.

"You must miss her a lot. Luna-may" I said.

"I do. We used to chase each other in the forest. I always won, but let her win a few times" Klaus said and smiled a little.

"Only because you cheated with your super speed" I said and the smile Klaus had fell into a frown.

"How did you know that?" He asked me.

"Uh, well I had this weird dream last night about you chasing me in a forest. You had long hair and wore this old style of clothing. I didn't get a good look at myself, but I was wearing a dress. I think it was the color..." Klaus cut me off.

"Lilac?" He asked me and I nodded.

Klaus looked to the left for a bit in thought.

"I don't think it was a dream, Alicia. I believe it was a memory" Klaus said looking at me.

"What do you mean a memory?" I asked him.

"Because from what you described was when I was turned into a vampire about a day before Luna-may was killed" Klaus said.

"How could it be Luna-may's memory? It was my body and my face. Plus I only been alive for about twenty-one years" I told him.

"Alicia, in the memory you may have saw your face, and your body, but that what Luna-may had looked like when she was alive" Klaus said.

"So we're kind of like twins?" I asked him.

"Kind of. What do you know about reincarnation?" Klaus asked me.

"Only that it's when someone is re-born" I said wondering why he asked me that.

He wasn't thinking that I was the reincarnation of Luna-may?

"Yes, but only if the body was burned" Klaus said.

"Was her body burned?" I asked him.

"Yes, she wanted it to be burn" Klaus said.

"And so you think I'm the reincarnation of your dead best-friend?" I asked him.

"It's just a theory, Alicia" Klaus said, "But it could be true. I'll have too ask a few witches I know".

"Witches are real also!" I asked him.

"Yes" Klaus nodded.

"What about fairies?" I asked him.

"No, they aren't real" Klaus chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"It's just you're the first human who have ever asked if fairies were real in over a thousand years" Klaus said smiling.

My eyes went wide.

"Did you say over a thousand years?" I asked him.

"Yes, I've been around for very long time" Klaus said smirking.

"But you look around twenty-five or so" I said waving my hand up and down at him.

"That was how old I was when I was turned. We vampires don't age after we're turn. It's really hard to tell how old we, vampires are, but the one attacked you have to say he had to be at least a hundred" Klaus said.

"One benefit of being a vampire, never aging" I said.

"Yes, it is" Klaus said.

My cellphone begun to ring and pulled it out. I was shocked when I saw the time. It was one o'clock in the morning.

"I have to answer this" I told Klaus and answered my cell phone.

_"Where in the hell are you! Your sister called me too tell me that you were missing and was wondering if I had talked to you earlier" _A worried Henry shouted.

I flinched at the loudness of his voice.

"I fell asleep at the cemetery and just woke up. I'm sorry for worrying you, Henry" I told him.

_"It's fine, as long as you're okay" _Henry sighed.  
_  
_"Yeah, could you call Care for me and tell her that I'm okay, and I'm going to be coming home soon?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll tell her" Henry said and then I heard him telling someone I was okay and I was coming home.

"You are not at the house are you!" I asked him.

_"Yes, I got worried and drove all the way to come help find you. What kind of boyfriend would I be?"_ Henry said.

I shook my head.

"You're too sweet for me, Henry. I have too get off and I'll be home soon" I told him.

"Alright, love you" He said.

"Love you too" I said and hung up.

I put my cellphone away and turned to Klaus.

"You're boyfriend I take it?" Klaus asked as we began to walk towards my car.

"Yes" I said.

"Hm, he seems to care for you a lot to come here when you've been missing for a eight hours" Klaus said.

"I've been asleep for eight hours!" I asked him.

"Yes, I heard Caroline talking as she walked through the town that you've been missing, so I decided to help out and search for you" Klaus said.

"Thank you, Klaus. For saving me from that vampire" I told him as we stopped at my car.

I got on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek as a thank you.

"Good night, Alicia. Please tell me if you have any more dreams like that one you had last night" Klaus said.

"I will and good night too you also" I said and got into my car.

Klaus was gone in a second and I drove away from the cemetery towards home to face my worried Mother, sister and boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY OC(S)!**_

* * *

I parked my car in front of the house and walked up the front porch. Before I could get too the door, Henry was hugging me tightly.

"I was so worried!" He said as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

He let go of me and we walked inside. I was attacked by another tight hug, but this time it was from Care.

"Don't ever do that again! I've been worried sick!" Care said as I hugged her.

"You two make sound like I'm a little kid. I can take care of myself, guys" I told them once we let go.

I could take care of my self. I am the Sheriff's daughter, I was taught how to defend myself around the age of fifteen. Care never did, because she didn't want too, but I did. When I was fifteen, I wanted to be just like my Mom, but that changed when I fell in love with art.

"We know you can, honey, but what if someone had a weapon or something?" Henry said.

"Then I would run and try to hide" I told him.

"What if they found you? Then what?" Care asked.

Why were they teaming up on me?

"You know what, I'm going to bed. I don't want to argue with you two, I'm tired and I have had a rough day" I told them and walked to my room. I shut my door and locked it, so neither Care or Henry could come in and continue their chat.

I don't know why they would start jumping on me for falling asleep in the cemetery. It was an accident. I shook my head trying to stop thinking about it. I grabbed my pajama's and changed. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. As I was about to fall asleep I heard a knock on my door.

"Can I come in, Alice?" Care asked.

"Not" I said and rolled over in my bed facing the window.

I heard her sigh and walk away.

**~The Next Morning~**

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I got out of my bed and noticed a box laying in a chair. I walked over to the box and picked it up. It was light, so I shook it to see if anything was in it. Something was, and it sounded like it was made of cloth. I set the box down on my bed and opened it.

Inside the box was a beautiful strapless champagne ball gown. I picked it up and held it out so I could see it better. It was beautifully embroidered with a black floral design against a champagne colored skirt. Around the waist was a wide black sash.

I set the dress on my bed and looked in the box again to see if there was a letter to explain why the dress was there. I saw an envelope laying in the box and picked it up. I opened it and pulled out a card that had typed on it. PLEASE JOIN THE _Mikaleson Family_ THIS EVENING AT SEVEN O' CLOCK FOR DANCING, COCKTAILS & CELEBRATION. There was no name except for the Mikaelson part, but who were the Mikaelson's? The name sounded familiar, but where had I heard it from? I flipped the card over to see if anything was written on it, like a name or something and there was, along with a note.

_My family and I are having a party to celebrate the reconnection of my family. Will you please come? - Klaus_

So it was from Klaus, but how did he get in here the door was lock, unless he came through the window.

I glanced at the window and saw that it was cracked open a little. I walked over to my window and shut it. I jumped when I heard my door being pounded on.

"Alicia! Are you in there!" I heard Care shout worriedly.

I ran to my door and un-locked it. I opened it up, to see her with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly, hoping no one was hurt or killed.

"I had a nightmare" She began, "That you ran away... and joined a circus to become a... clown".

I could tell she was lying, but why would she come running to my room to see if I was in there.

"You know I hate clowns, Care and if I wanted to join the circus, I will become a magician" I said smiling at her, so she wouldn't notice that I saw through her lie.

"Right a magician. I forgot all about that" Care smiled, then her eyebrows knitted together as she noticed the dress on my bed.

"Where did you get that at?" Care asked as walked into my room.

"Oh, that, um Klaus stopped by last night, when everyone was asleep. Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Klaus? You're hanging around him?" She asked me.

"I ran into him last night at the cemetery when I woke up" I told her.

"Did he do anything to you?" She asked me as she grabbed my arms, so I couldn't walk away.

I winced at the pain I felt. Care let go of my arms and looked at them. I looked down and saw hand shape burises.

"How did you get those!" Care asked with wide eyes.

"I-I was attacked last night at the cemetery" I began, but was cut off by Care.

"Was it Klaus? I'm going to kill him!" Care said and walked out of my room.

"No, Care! It wasn't Klaus" I told her as I followed her through the house.

"Then who was it? Klaus was at the cemetery last night when you woke up, he must have done it" Care said.

"What's going on? Who's Klaus?" Henry asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"It's wasn't Klaus who attacked me last night, Care. It was some guy, and Klaus saved me before the guy could kill me" I told her.

"Kill you? What's going on?" Henry asked as he stood next to Care.

"When I woke up last night at the cemetery a man was watching me. I tried to get away from him, but he grabbed me. Before he could kill me, Klaus saved me" I told him.

"Who's Klaus?" Henry asked.

"Klaus is this one guy who lives in town and he is not a good person" Care told him.

"He is too, Care. You don't know anything about him" I told her.

"Neither do you, Alice. You just came back and I've been here to see how Klaus truly is" Care said.

"Okay, so what happened to the man that attacked you?" Henry asked trying to stop Care and I argument.

"I'm on my way!" I heard Mom said quickly into her cellphone.

"What's going on?" Care asked her.

"There has been a body with their heart ripped out found in the cemetery" Mom said.

"Is the person a..." Care didn't finish, when Mom nodded and left.

Care looked at me and had a look that said we're going to need to speak in private.

"Um, Alice. Could you come with me to my room. I have this thing I need to show you" Care said and grabbed my wrist.

Care dragged me to her room and shut the door behind us. She let go of me and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at me.

"What exactly happend last night in that cemetery? And do not lie this time, Alice" Care said as she pointed a finger at me.

My eyes went wide. Did Care know something about vampires? Did Mom?

"Care, be honest with me. If you knew something about this town that is dangerous, would you tell me?" I asked her.

"Yes, that's why I'm telling you to stay away from Klaus. He's bad news and trouble" Care said.

"Like being a vampire?" I asked her.

Her eyes went wide.

"How do you know he's a vampire?" She asked me.

"Wait, you're not calling me crazy or laughing? Did you already know this?" I asked her and she nodded.

"For how long?" I asked her.

"When he came too town, but how do you know?" Care asked me.

"He told me after ripping out that vampire that tried to kill me last night" I told her.

"The vampire that Mom is going to check out?" Care asked and I nodded.

"Does she know about them Care?" I asked her.

"Yes, and all of the founding families do too" Care said.

"Why have they been keeping this a seceret from us?" I asked her.

"To protect us, but it didn't woke out so well did it?" Care asked and I shook my head.

"No, it didn't" I said and saw a box, just like the one I got on her bed.

She saw me looking at it.

"It's a dress and it's from Klaus. He's still bothering me" Care said.

"Along with an invitation to a party?" I asked her.

"Yes! I'm not going. He can take back the dress and shove it so far up his..."

"Care! Language!" I laughed at her.

"Well he can!" Care said and throw her arms up.

"You are going, Care! Who else would I be hanging around with tonight?" I asked her.

"You are not going either!" She said.

"Why, because his whole family are vampires?" I asked her.

"All of his brothers and sister are vampires. His Mother is a witch" Care said.

"Witch as in a evil bitch or an actual witch?" I asked her.

"She's an actual witch" Care said and I nodded.

"Well then we better be getting ready for the party" I told her and walked out of her room.

"We are not going" She said as she followed me to my room.

"Yes we are" I told her as I began to dig through my bag for a curling iron.

Care was about to say something when her cell phone began to ring.

"I'll be back" Care said as she looked down at her phone.

She left my room and I plugged in my curling iron.

"What's this about a party invite and dress from this Klaus guy?" Henry asked walking into my room.

I turned to him.

"It's just a party, Henry. He's just being nice. Don't worry, I love you, so there's no reason to be jealous of him" I told Henry as I walked over to him.

"I'm not jealous, Alicia. I'm just worried he might do something too you" Henry said and hugged me.

I was about to say something when I remembered my curling iron.

"Crap! My iron!" I shouted and let go of Henry.

I rushed over to my bed where I had laid and picked it up quickly by the handle too see a burned mark.

"Just great! This was my favorite cover!" I sighed and glared at my curling iron.

Henry chuckled.

"It's not funny! How would like it if I burnt one of your favorite pair of jeans?" I asked him.

"You can burn something that's holey, Alicia. It's crime against God!" Henry said with wide eyes as he pretended to be in shock.

I rolled my eyes as I laughed at him.

"Only you would come up with something like that about your jeans with holes in them. You're a complete goofball" I laughed.

"I may be, but I'm a goofball in love!" Henry said smiling wide at me.

He walked back over to me and kissed me on the lips, but jumped back quickly in pain. His hand was on his chest as smoke was coming from it. He had touched the curling iron I had.

Oh my God! I shouldn't have had that raised up.

"Gah! That iron is hot!" Henry said as he removed his hand to reveal a burnt mark on his shirt, but there was no burn on his skin, like there should have been.

"Oh my God! Are you okay!" I asked him as I set my iron down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was lucky that it didn't burn my skin" Henry said.

"But, you was in pain!" I began, but Henry looked into my eyes.

"Just forget about it, Alicia" He said.

"How can I forget about it, Henry! You could have been hurt" I told him.

"Yes, but I wasn't. So this party, am I going?" He asked.

"Of course you are" I told him.

"Well I better leave and go rent a tux!" Henry said and kissed me on the cheek, "Love you".

"Love you too" I said as he left my room.

I walked over to where I had laid the curling iron down at and picked it up. I began to curl my hair as Care walked back into my room.

"I guess I'm going" Care sighed.

"What changed your mind?" I asked her.

"Elena got invited too, so I'm going" Care said.

"Okay, well save me a dance tonight, Care" I told her.

"I will" Care said and left my room to go get ready for the party.

I sat in my room all morning fixing my hair. After I was done curling my hair, I put it in a bun, and let some pieces hang in few places. I then placed pins with white flowers at the edge in to my hair. When it was finished I spread hair spray to make it all stay in place. I then walked into my closet and fished out a pair of black high heels to wear.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY OC(S)!**_

* * *

Around six-forty-five in the evening everyone was ready. Care got a ride with Matt, while Henry and I rode in his black 2006 camaro to the Mikaelson manor. The place was pack with people from the town and some that I had never seen around before.

"Wow, this is a nice place" Henry said as he parked the car.

"Yeah" I said as I was captured at how beautiful the place look.

"Let's go party" Henry grinned and I nodded.

Henry and I got out of the car and walked to the front door where we were greeted and let inside.

"Champagne?" A man asked holding a silver tray towards Henry and I.

"Thank you" Henry said taking two glasses from the tray.

Henry handed one too me and I declined.

"You know I don't drink" I told him.

"Sorry, I forgot" Henry said and set the extra on a table as we walked around.

"I see that you came!" I heard Klaus say from behind us.

I stopped, making Henry stop also. I turned to see Klaus grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"Hello, Klaus. Thank you for inviting me and for this beautiful dress" I told him.

"You are most welcome and I'm glad that you love the dress" Klaus said.

Henry cleared his throat.

"So you're Klaus" Henry said looking Klaus up and down.

"Yes, I am and you must be the boyfriend?" Klaus said looking Henry up and down also.

Oh I love how mean are when they are around a woman. Always trying to be an alpha.

"Yes, I'm the boyfriend" Henry said as he looked at Klaus and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You have a beautiful girlfriend" Klaus said.

"Thank you, and I plan on keeping her also" Henry said and his arm around my waist tighten.

"Oh, what if one day, she doesn't want to be with you anymore?" Klaus asked him.

"She would never leave me. She loves me" Henry said.

"Okay! This needs too stop" I said and pushed Henry's arm off of my waist, well I tried to push it off of my waist, but his arm was a like a statue. It wouldn't budge one bit.

"I would remove your arm from her waist if I were you" Klaus said calmly as he took a sip from a glass of champagne

Henry dropped his arm from my waist and I stepped away from. Henry was acting strange. He never was like this before when I was around other men, and he was never that strong before.

"Henry, I think you need to go outside and cool off a bit" I said glaring at him.

Henry walked away from Klaus and I.

"I'm really sorry about him. I don't know what's gotten into him all of a sudden. He's never been like that before" I told Klaus as soon Henry was out of ear shot.

"It's perfectly fine, Alicia. I'm use of men getting jealous of me when I'm around their girlfriends" Klaus said and I couldn't help, but feel something inside of me bubble up from hearing Klaus being around other women.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked me as a slow song began to play.

"I would love too" I told him as he held out his hand for me too take.

Klaus and I walked to the dance floor, where we began to dance along with the music.

"I love this song" Klaus muttered softly.

I listened and I couldn't tell what it was.

"What's it called?" I asked him.

"The instrument version of the song _My Heart Will Go On_" Klaus said.

"The song from _Titanic_?" I asked him.

"Yes" Klaus chuckled, "My sister Rebekah demanded that we had the song play tonight. She's been watching the movie constantly".

"It is a good movie" I said.

"Yes it is. So your boyfriend, Henry. How long have you known him?" Klaus asked.

"I've known Henry for about eight months now. He started the same college I attend about four months after I began" I told him.

"How well do you know him?" Klaus asked.

I began to think about Henry, I couldn't quite remember what Henry told me about himself, except that he came from South Carolina and he doesn't speak to his family.

"Not that much actually" I told him.

"And you love him? Why?" Klaus asked me.

"Henry is nice, sweet and caring. He's also funny and that's the reason I love him" I told Klaus and he nodded.

"Do you really love him?" Klaus asked me.

"Of course" I told Klaus and he glanced down at my neck.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Klaus asked me.

"Care gave it too me" I told him.

"Can I see it?" Klaus asked.

"I promised her I wouldn't take it off" I told him.

"It would only take me a second to take a look at it" Klaus insisted.

"I'm sorry Klaus" I told him as we walked off the dance floor as the song stopped.

"I must go" Klaus sighed, "My mother's going to have a toast".

"Well I better go find Henry and check on him" I told him.

"Be careful around him, Alicia and thank you for the dance tonight. I hope that we will dance again tonight" Klaus said and kissed my hand.

"I hope so too" I told him and walked away from him.

I walked outside in the cool night air and saw Henry sipping a glass of champagne I walked over to him.

"I thought you wasn't jealous?" I asked him.

"Well I never thought he had a British accent!" Henry growled.

I blushed as I remember telling Henry when we were friends that I would dump the man I love for a guy if they had a British accent.

"You know I was joking about that" I told him.

"Yeah, but I'm a man and I get protective over you when another man gets around you. Especially one that flirts with you!" Henry said.

"You know that I love you and I will never leave you for Klaus, even though I love his accent!" I told him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe I should start speaking with an accent like that" Henry said as he tried to speak with an accent which he failed at and I laughed at him.

"Let's get back to the party, I'm calm and I promise not to be jealous around Klaus" Henry said.

"Okay" I said and walked with Henry back into the manor.

We walked in during the middle of the toast. I took a glass of champagne from a waiter and held it as everyone sipped theirs. I met Klaus eyes as he sipped his. I raised my glass at him with a smile. He smiled back and set the empty glass down on a table.

He was about to walk over towards me, but a man stepped out in front of him and began a conversation. I set my full glass of champagne on a table and let Henry take me to the dance floor.

"I never knew you could dance" I chuckled as Henry and I danced.

"I never knew you could either" He chuckled.

"I'm from Mystic Falls and it's a requirement to know how to dance here" I told him, "So where did you learn to dance at?"

"My parents wanted me to know how to dance and so they hired a teacher to teach me" He said and I nodded.

"So when are we going back to Richmond?" Henry asked me.

"You can go whenever, but I'm staying here for the week" I told him.

"Well then, I guess I'm staying also" Henry said.

"But you have tests and your classes!" I began, but Henry made me go silent as he laid a finger on my lips.

"I got it all taken care of" Henry said.

"Okay, but my Mom has to say yes" I told him.

"She already did" Henry said and I smiled.

The music ended and we got off the dance floor.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, be back soon" Henry said and left me standing alone by a table.

I let out a sigh and decided to take a walk outside. I saw Care and Klaus talking by some horses. I didn't want to interrupt, so I turned to leave, but the high heels I'm wearing decided to break and I fell backwards to the ground, but I never hit the ground as arms were wrapped around my waist holding me up. I looked up to see Klaus.

"Thank you for saving me from hitting the ground" I told him as he help me stand.

"You are welcome, Alicia" Klaus said as I took off my good heel. I broke the heel off of it and put it back on.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Care asked as she stood between me and Klaus.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to Klaus" I told her.

"Well come on, you owe me a dance" Care said and dragged me inside.

I glanced back at Klaus who was watching me leave with a frown on his face.

"One dance, Care" I told her as we began to dance.

"Okay" Care said.

The night went on. I had not seen Henry since he left for the bathroom. So I got worried and began to walk around the manor.

"Henry?" I whispered as I walked down a hallway.

I thought I heard someone walking behind me so I turned to see no one. I turned back around and kept walking. Getting a weird feeling in my gut, I turned back around and nearly screamed when I saw a man standing near me. He was kind of tall, with light brown hair.

"Hello, I am sorry for scaring you, but my Mother needs to speak with you" The man said.

Who was he and why does his Mother want to speak with me?

"Who are you?" I asked him as we began to walk down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, my name is Finn Mikaelson" The man said.

"Why does your mother want to speak with me?" I asked him.

"Not here" He said as we kept walking.

I nodded and kept quiet as we walked down the hallway. Eventually we made it to a room. Finn held the door opened for me and I walked in. I thanked Finn as a woman sitting in a chair stand.

"Hello, Alicia. I'm sure you must be confused as too why, I asked for you?" the woman asked and I nodded.

"My name is Esther, and I'm the original witch who created vampires" She asked I looked at her with a confused face.

Original witch?

"You look like you are confused?" She said.

"I'm actually very new to this whole knowing vampires, witches and werewolves are real kind of thing" I told her.

"Oh, you do know that my children are the very first vampires?" She asked me.

"Your children?" I asked her.

"Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, or Klaus as he likes to be called, Kol, and Rebekah?" She asked me.

So this was Klaus's and Rebekah's mother.

"I didn't know they were the very first" I said.

"Yes, they are and I need your help" She said.

"With what?" I asked her.

"To kill my children" She said and my eyes went wide.

Who in their right mind would want to kill their children!

"W-Why?" I asked her.

"Because they need to die, Alicia. They shouldn't be able to live for a thousand years. You and I shouldn't either, but here we are" Esther said.

"What do you mean, I shouldn't be able to live for a thousand years? I've only been alive for twenty-one years" I told her.

"Your body yes, but your spirit no. Your spirit has been asleep for a thousand years and now it has finally awoken" Esther said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Every thousand year, Luna-may reincarnation will appear on this world, unless you are either turned into a vampire or the spell that I placed on her is broken" Esther said.

"So you're going to break the spell?" I asked her hoping that wasn't planning on having me turned into a vampire.

"I cannot do it at the moment, for I am too weak, but yes I will" Esther said, "Now back to my children. Are you going to help me?"

How could she ask me that? I liked Klaus, he was a nice guy and so is Finn, Rebekah however is a little snobby, but that could be an act. Sidetracking, Alicia!

"No. I'm sorry, Esther, but I don't really want to be a part of their death" I told her.

"It's alright, Alicia. I understand, but please do not tell my children" Esther said and I nodded.

"Thank you and you may return to the party, but a word of warning. Everyone you know could be keeping a dark, deadly secret. Be careful my dear" Esther said and I left the room.

Finn walked me back to the party and left when we got there. I began to make my way over to Klaus who was talking with a man who had dark brown hair, since I hadn't seen Henry around.

"Hello, Alicia. I'd like you to meet my brother, Elijah. Elijah, this is Alicia Forbes" Klaus said.

"Hello, Elijah" I said smiling at the man.

"It's a pleasure of meeting you, Alicia" Elijah said.

"Klaus, I was wondering if you have seen Henry around? He left to go to the bathroom, but he hasn't returned" I told him.

"I haven't seen him, but I could help you look for him" Klaus offered.

"I'd hate to take you away from your brother" I told him.

"It's fine, Alicia. I was about to go and talk to Elena" Elijah said and left.

"Now let's go find that boyfriend of yours" Klaus said and held out his arm for me.

I held onto it as we walked around the dance floor to see if he was in there, but he wasn't. So we decided to split up. I went outside and looked around. I didn't see him, but I heard a sound coming from a area covered in trees. I walked into the small forest to see if he was there. I heard something, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Gah!" I heard a woman gasp and it made me think I might walk in on something that would be really disgusting and awkward.

"Shh, not a sound" I heard Henry say.

I gasped and marched forward. I froze when I see Henry holding a woman against a tree biting into her neck. Henry stopped biting the woman, and turned with wide eyes that looked like a monster while blood dripped from his chin.

"Oh my God" I whispered in shock.

In a second Henry was holding me by my shoulders against a tree.

"Be quiet and stay here" He whispered.

I trembled and was on the verge of tears. The man that I had been dating for two months and been friends longer than that did not tell me he was a vampire. Had he ever tried to bite me? Or has he been dating me just for that reason?

Henry turned back to the women and looked her in the eyes. He told her to forget this happened and that her date is a wild man. The women left and Henry turned back to me.

"What am I going to do with you? I can't compel you, because your little sister has been putting vervain in your drinks and food, along with that necklace around your neck. So the only thing I can think of is too either kill you or turn you" Henry said smirking at the last part.

I gulped and tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Don't cry, my dear. It will only hurt for a second" Henry said before biting into his wrist.

He forced my mouth open and put his bloody wrist to my mouth. I gagged as the blood went down my throat.

"I thought you loved me?" I asked him.

"I do, it's just I can't let you walk around knowing that I am a vampire" Henry said.

"So you're going to turn me, instead of killing me?" I asked him.

"I'm going to kill you either way. It's just when I kill you, you will come back as a vampire. The only reason I'm turning you is because I love you" Henry explained.

"Please, I won't tell anyone that you are a vampire. I swear!" I told him.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but it's the only way" Henry said and placed a hand on both sides of my face.

I closed my eyes praying that someone will save me. The only thing I heard was a sickening crack as I waited for death.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY OC(S)!**_

* * *

The hands on the side of my face slid off of my face and a thump was made. I opened my eyes and saw that Henry being held by the throat against a tree by no other then Klaus.

"I dare you to touch her again!" Klaus shouted at Henry who glared at Klaus.

"What are you going to do? I'm older then you and stronger!" Henry said and grabbed Klaus's wrist.

He tried to break it, but couldn't. Klaus chuckled at his attempt.

"You think you're older then me? Who do you think you are?" Klaus asked him, "I'm an original. The most feared of them all".

Henry looked truly scared when Klaus told him that.

"Y-You're the hybrid!" Henry said.

Klaus smirked.

"Yes, I am and you're going to die now" Klaus said and slammed Henry into another tree, this time a limb going through his chest.

Henry fell off the branch as his whole body turned gray. Klaus rushed over to me as I slid to the ground crying into my hands.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I don't know" I sobbed.

"What did he do to you?" He asked me.

"He made me drink some of his blood and he tried to kill me" I told him.

"It's alright, Alicia. You're safe now" Klaus said pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him and cried on to his shoulder. After about five minutes later, my cellphone rung. I didn't answer it.

"Am I going to be okay?" I asked Klaus as we sat against a tree.

"Yes, why wouldn't you be?" He asked me.

"I drunk his blood. Wouldn't that change or hurt me?" I asked him.

"The only way his blood could change you is if you die in the next twenty-four hours" Klaus explained and I nodded as I looked at Klaus as a few tears dropped.

Klaus was looking down at me and he raised his hand to my cheek. He rubbed his fingers against my cheek to wipe some of my tears away.

"Please don't cry, love. He doesn't deserv..." He trialed off.

He stood up and looked back at the manor.

"What is it?" I asked him as I stood up.

"We have to go back" Klaus said.

"What about the body?" I asked him.

"I'll take care of it later" Klaus said and we began to make our way out of the forest.

We made it to the back of the house and my eyes went wide when I saw two people falling from a banister. They landed on the ground and one of the men, Damon, stood up. He bent down to the guy and snapped his neck.

"Are you crazy!" Stefan asked from the banister.

"Maybe a little" Damon said and turned to Elena who stood by the open door, "Far be it for me to cause a problem".

Damon then walked away. I looked at Klaus who stared at the dead body. He walked over to it and bent down.

"Is he dead?" I asked him after I made my way over to him.

"Far from it. He'll be fine, but I better move him. Don't want people to freak out when they see him in town alive" Klaus said and let out a sigh.

"I'll get him" Elijah said showing up out of no where.

Elijah took the man and disappeared.

"Who was he?" I asked Klaus as walked me inside the manor.

"My younger brother, Kol. He's a little troublemaker, and I don't doubt he deserved to have his neck broken" Klaus said.

"Alice! There you are!" Care said showing up out of no where and hugging me.

"I'm fine, Care, no need to worry to death" I told her.

"I've been trying to call you! Where have you been?" She said.

I couldn't tell Care the truth about Henry. She would go nuts.

"H-Henry broke up with me, so I went into the forest for a bit" I told her.

"What! Why? He was a great guy and he seemed to really like you!" Care said.

"I know, but he didn't like it when I turned him down when he wanted to sneak off and have a little fun in the back of his car" I lied.

"What a jerk! So where is he now?" Care asked.

"I don't know he left" I told her.

"Why was Klaus with you?" She asked me.

I gulped and glanced at Klaus, who was watching me.

"I saw her walking into the woods crying and I was worried about her" I told her.

"You need to stay away from her, Klaus. If she get's hurt because of you! You'll wish you never was born!" Care told him.

"Care, what is wrong with you? He's a nice guy and saved me twice!" I told her.

"Twice?" She said.

"Yes, at the cemetery and a while ago. Henry tried too... hurt me" I told her and looked at the ground.

"Oh my God! He didn't try to rape you did he?" She asked me.

"N-No. He tried to hit me, but Klaus stopped him before he could. Henry then ran away like a chicken. He left his car behind though. I believe he's afraid Mom might track him down if he had his car" I told her.

"Don't worry, Alice. He won't be getting around you anymore, if I can help it. Come on, I think we should have a sister bonding day tomorrow. Tonight, we will be eating ice cream, cake and watching sappy romance movies and crying over ex's" Care said and ushered me to Henry's car.

Care drove home, and we changed into our pajamas. I sat in the living room waiting for Care to bring the bowl of ice cream, cookies, popcorn, cake and soda, along with the sad sappy romance movies.

"Okay, I have _The Notebook _or _Titanic_" Care said caring the stuff into the room.

I was surprised to see that she was able to carry all of that. Care set the bowl of ice cream on the table along with the cake, popcorn, cookies and sodas.

"_The Notebook_. It's the saddest of them all" I told her as I grabbed a spoon full of ice cream.

"I was thinking the same thing" Care said and placed the movie into the DVD player.

Care walked over to the couch and sat next to me as the movie began. By the end of the second movie, Care and I were crying like the world was about to end.

"There was room for Jack on that door" I sobbed into Care's shoulder.

"I know! She could have pulled him up on there with her" Care cried.

"What's going on?" Mom asked rushing into the room from a long day of working.

"Rose killed Jack" I cried as Mom gave me a weird look.

"Henry broke up with her" Care cried.

"What! Why?" Mom asked walking over to an arm chair.

I tried to stop crying as I catch my breath.

"He wanted me to sleep with him tonight, but I told him no. So he got angry, told me it was over and tried to hit me, but Klaus was there to stop him" I cried.

"Oh my poor baby" Mom said and pulled me into a hug, "Where is Henry now? I'll put him in jail forever" Mom added.

"He got scared and ran away" I told her.

"But his car is out front" Mom said.

"He left it, so I drove it back here from the dance" Care told her and Mom nodded.

"I'll call someone and tell them to look for Henry. He shouldn't have gotten away from here quickly" Mom said and I felt a little guilty for lying to them, but they would go nuts if they knew Henry was a vampire and tried to turn me.

What would they had done if I was turned into a vampire? Would they accept it or would they try to kill me?

"You don't have too, Mom. He's probably long gone now" I told her.

"I don't care, Alicia. We will find him and punish him. Now you two go to bed" Mom said and turned the TV off.

"But Mom we were having a sister bonding moment" Care said frowning.

"I know, but it can continue tomorrow. You both look exhausted" Mom said.

"Fine" Care sighed and dragged me to her room.

"We're sharing tonight" Care said.

"Just like old times" I said and smiled at the memories of me and Care sharing each other beds when were little and got scared of the dark, a scary movie, a storm or just didn't want to be alone that night. The latter was what I was feeling at the moment.

"I miss it when were young. Life was so much easier" Care said as we laid in her bed staring at the dark ceiling.

"I know. We didn't have to worry about boys, or vampires" I told her.

"Yeah" Care said.

"Care" I began.

"Yeah?" She asked me.

"What would you do if I was turned into a vampire?" I asked her.

"Why are you asking me that?" Care asked.

"I'm just curious" I told her.

"I would still love you, no matter what. You would still be my older sister, who I look up too and care about" Care said.

I smiled at that. At least if I had been turned, Care would still love me.

"I would love you also, if you are ever turned" I told her.

"Yeah, if I'm ever turned" Care said slowly, "Let's get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow".

I laid in bed for a bit staring at the ceiling thinking of nothing, but what had happened tonight. From being attacked in the forest by Henry, to Damon attacking Kol. How could Damon survive the fall without a broken bone and break an original's neck, when Henry couldn't even break Klaus's wrist? Could Damon be a vampire? I should ask Care tomorrow if she knew anything about Damon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY OC(S)!**_

* * *

Care and I spent most of the day at home watching movies, doing each others nails and hair. Laughing and crying about the good lo' days. I missed having my little sister around, it makes me almost not wanting to go back to Richmond.

"And that one time back when you were fifteen and at the founders picnic. When you 'accidentally' dumped that potato salad on that one girl, Natasha Beddings. You got in so much trouble with Mom I thought she was going to lock you up in jail for a month!" Care laughed.

"Well it was so much fun to see Natasha's reaction, and the punishment was worth it" I laughed.

We stopped for a second and my stomach rumbled, which made us start laughing again.

"Let's go fix lunch" I told her and got up from the floor where we sat at from painting each others toes.

"Careful! Your toes are still drying!" Care said as she followed me to the kitchen.

"I know!" I told her as I grabbed some bread.

"So what's on the menu for lunch?" Care asked me as I got a tomato, some lettuce, cheese and ham.

"Sandwiches" I told her as I set the stuff on the counter.

"Yum, I'll make some lemonade" Care said and went to get the stuff from the fridge.

I got a knife and began to cut the tomato into slices. As I cut I glanced at Care for a second because she was telling me about these shoes she saw the other day at a store that we could go buy after we get done eating.

"Ow!" I hissed as I accidentally cut my finger with the knife.

"Oh god!" Care said and turned from me.

"Afraid of some blood?" I asked her as I covered the cut with a rag.

"No, it's um, just gross to look at" Care said.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I looked at her.

In front of Care was a cabinet with glass doors. I looked at it and noticed Care's face. It was just like that one vampires and Henry's when they attacked me.

"Oh my God. You're a vampire" I gasped as I dropped the rag onto the ground.

Care was gone in a flash. I was too in shock to go look for her. My little baby sister is a vampire. Why hadn't she told me about this? She should have! When I was over my shock I ran from the kitchen to find Care. I ran to the living room. I shouted for Care, but I could only hear crying from upstairs.

I ran up the stairs and tried to open Care's door, but it was locked.

"Let me in Care" I said as I knocked on the door.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Care asked.

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid of you? You're my sister and I know you would never hurt me on purpose. Care, I don't care if you're a vampire, I still love you" I told her and backed away from the door.

The door opened a moment later and Care popped her head out of the crack.

"But you looked so scared when you saw my face" Care sniffed.

"I wasn't scared. I was shock" I told her.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" She asked me.

"Like I told you before. You are my sister and I love you. I don't care if you're a vampire. You're still the same blonde shopaholic little sister of mine, that I love and care for" I told her.

Care opened her door more and walked out of her room. She pulled into a hug and cried on my shoulder. I held her and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Does Mom know about you?" I asked her after she stopped crying.

"Yeah. She wasn't accepting like you, but she got over it" She told me.

"How was you turned?" I asked her.

"Well it's a long story, but I'll tell you the shorten version. I was suffocated" She told me.

"By who? And why?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you why, but the vampire that suffocated me is a woman named Kathrine" Care told me.

"Is! She's still out there!" I asked her as my eyes went wide.

"Yes, but we don't have to worry about her right now" Care said.

"Then who do we have to worry about?" I asked her.

Care was about to say something, but the doorbell rung.

"I'll get that. It's Bonnie and Elena" Care said and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"That will take some getting use too" I muttered as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys" Care said too Bonnie and Elena as they walked in.

"Caroline, we need your help with something" Elena said and glanced at me.

"What with?" She asked them.

"Um, this is very important. Could we talk in your room?" Bonnie asked and my eyebrows went together in confusion.

"Sure, um Alice. Why don't you go to the Grill and get some lunch. I'm sure you're still hungry since you never got too eat lunch" Care said and her eyes was telling me please go for right now.

"Okay. I'll be back around seven or so" I told her and left the house.

I got into my car and drove to the Grill. I got out and walked into the Grill. I sat at a table and Matt walked over too me.

"Hey, Alicia. What can I get ya?" Matt asked.

"A cheese burger, curly fries and a medium _Mt. Dew_" I told him.

"Okay, it should be done in about twenty-five minutes. I'll be back with your drink" Matt said and left.

I waited for a bit and drummed my fingers on the table out of boredom. Matt returned a few minutes later with my _Mt. Dew_. I thanked him and took a sip as he left. Twenty minutes passed and I was playing on my Iphone, when the seat across from me was scooted out from the table and someone sitting in it.

"Hello" A man in a cheery British accent said.

I looked up from my Iphone and nearly gasped as I saw Klaus's brother Kol sitting there.

"Hello" I said nervously and put my phone away.

"You're the girl that my brother fancies" Kol said.

I blushed. Klaus couldn't like me, unless it's because I'm the reincarnation of Luna-may.

"Right" I muttered and took a sip of my drink, "So why are you here?"

"I only want too meet Luna-may's reincarnation. She was a lovely girl, nice, sweet and shy. Not like you though. Sure you're nice and sweet, but you're not shy at all. Well maybe a little" Kol said.

"Is this guy bothering you, Alicia?" Matt asked as he returned with my burger and fries.

"What are you going too do about it, human?" Kol asked him.

"It's alright, Matt. He's not bothering me" I told him and Matt nodded.

He then set my food in front of me and left. Before I could eat any of my food, Kol grabbed a fry. I glared at him.

"You know it's dangerous to steal food from me. You could lose a hand" I told him.

Kol chuckled.

"I like you. You aren't afraid of that I could rip you in half for saying that" He said smirking.

"Well no one messes with my food" I told him.

"Right, well I just did and what will you do about it?" He asked me.

"She will do nothing, because I will do it for her. Now go bug someone else like Bekah or Elijah, maybe even Finn" Klaus said as he placed his hand on Kol's shoulder.

"And what if I don't. Will you stab me in the back again?" Kol asked.

Klaus eyes harden at Kol and I could see Klaus's fingers go into Kol shoulder.

"Fine, I'll go bug someone else. No need to rip my bloody arm off" Kol said and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you, Alicia. Maybe we could hang out sometimes" Kol said and left with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He may be a thousand years old, but he's still a child in his mind" Klaus said taking the seat Kol had sat in earlier.

"It's fine. I'm use to guys behaving like children" I told Klaus and took a bite out of my burger.

"That doesn't seem good for you to be around" Klaus said.

"I guess. I'm use to it now. Most of my friends I have at college is immature, well the guys are. The girls not so much, but there is always those two who are" I told him.

"College? What are you wanting to become?" He asked me.

"I want to become a artist or a writer" I told him.

"You like art?" Klaus asked with curiosity dancing in his blue eyes.

"Nope, I love art. It was something that helped me when my parents got a divorce. It broke my heart when they split. I can remember I just sat in my room painting or drawing. I didn't speak to anyone for a few weeks. I just drew in this little sketchbook I had all alone" I told him and had no idea why I would tell him about that it was too private for me and the only people who knew about that was Mom, and Care.

"Painting and drawing helped me out a lot over the years. When I was bored, or when I couldn't stand anything around me. I just began to paint or draw. Landscapes, people I met, places I've been or Luna-may. When I drew her I calmed down, but I always get angry and sad when I'm finished with the paintings and rip them apart, and burn them" Klaus said.

"Once you love someone you can never forget about them, can you?" I asked Klaus.

"No, it's too hard to forget about them, even after a thousand years. Please excuse me, I need a drink" Klaus said and stood up from his chair.

He walked over to the bar and sat down. I looked away from him and began to eat my food. Klaus never came back, he just sat at the bar with a glass of whiskey drinking it. When I was finished, I walked over to the pool table and began to play a round of pool with some guys that were there. About five rounds later, I grabbed the cash that the guys bet on me losing all five rounds, and began to head towards the front door when Mom and Care walked in. I stopped walking as they saw me. They made their way over to me.

"Hey, Alicia. We we're going to have dinner here tonight. Is that okay?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, it's fine Mom. As long as I'm with my family" I smiled at them both.

We walked over to a table and sat there. I sat next to Care and Mom sat in front of her. We waited for a bit, until a waiter came over to us.

"Hello, what can I get for you three?" He asked us.

Mom, Care and I told him what we wanted to eat and he left to get us our drinks.

"So where have you been all day?" Mom asked me.

"I was at home earlier, hanging out with Care, but Bonnie, and Elena came over to see Care about something important, so I came here, ate lunch and played pool mostly" I told her as the waiter returned with our drinks.

"Thank you" I told him as he handed me my glass of _Mt. Dew_.

"You're welcome, and I must say, you play some awesome pool earlier" The guy said and I couldn't help, but blush a bit.

"I'm not that good" I said.

"Not that good? Are you kidding me! You won all five rounds!" He said.

"Could you leave please? We're trying to have a family dinner" Care said looking into the guys eyes.

The guy nodded and soon left.

"Thank you, Care. He was getting a little annoying" I whispered too her.

"I know" Care said.

Our food soon arrived and we all began to eat.

"Alicia, I haven't seen or heard anything about Henry. My men having been searching all day for the were about of Henry. Do you know anything or anywhere he would go too?" Mom asked.

"No" I said as I shook my head.

"Is he alive?" Mom asked me, "Care already told me you know about _vampires_" Mom had whispered vampires so no one could hear us.

"What else has she told you?" I asked her.

"Only that you knew about them. Why? Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Mom asked me.

"No, not at all Mom. I was just curious" I lied, well half-lied. I was curious as too what Care had told her.

"There is something you aren't telling me. What is it, Alicia? You can tell me anything" Mom said looking into my eyes.

I glanced at Klaus, too see if he was listening in on us. He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes met mine. He held a finger to his lips, for me to be quiet about Henry, and then he took a sip of his whiskey.

"It's nothing, Mom" I told her.

Mom frowned.

"Alicia, this is police business, now tell me what you know about Henry" Mom said staring into my eyes.

"The only thing I know what happened to him is he ran through the woods to God knows where!" I told her.

"Alicia, I can tell that you are lying, please tell me the truth. I'm only trying to protect you" Mom said.

"Protect me? Like not telling me that _vampires, werewolves witches and hybrids _were real?" I asked.

"How do you know about _hybrids_? Have you been hanging around Klaus? He's not good, Alicia. He will kill anyone who get's in his way. You can't trust him, Alicia" Mom said and I couldn't help, but get angry at her.

"Why is everyone saying Klaus is evil? If he was evil then why did he save me from that man that had attacked me in the cemetery or saved me from Henry?" I asked her and stood up, "I'm leaving" I told her and walked out of the grill.

I walked across the road and heard footsteps behind me. I turned around expecting to see Mom, or Care, but it was Klaus. I walked over to him and hugged him. I don't know why I hugged him, but I felt drawn to him.

"I can't stop getting mad at them, every time they say you're evil. I don't know why I feel that way. I never get mad at them" I said as Klaus hugged me back.

"Or because of Luna-may. My Mother had told me last night after the dance, that you are the reincarnation of Luna-may. She also told me about you. She's not sure if it's true" Klaus began, but stopped.

I let go of him and stepped back. Klaus then raised his hand to his chest right above his heart with a look of shock and fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Klaus didn't say anything, but gasp and fell to his knees. I rushed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Klaus, speak to me. What's wrong?" I asked him as tears came to my eyes.

"I have to go" Klaus said and rushed to an alley next to the Grill.

I followed after him and saw him pull something from brother, Kol's chest. Klaus then throw Stefan and this other guy towards a wall and set of stairs. He then turns to Damon and glares at him.

"You know, I should have killed you a long time ago" Klaus hissed at Damon.

"Then why don't you kill me now? It's not going to stop Esther from killing you and your psycho family" Damon said.

"What did you say about my Mother, Salvatore?" Klaus asked stepping closer to Damon.

"You didn't know we were friends? We have a lot in common, like hating and wanting to kill you" Damon said.

Klaus growled more like a wild and angry wolf. It scared me to see him like that. Maybe what everyone's been telling me was true, but he just found out his Mother hates and wants him dead. I would be pissed off at the person who tells me that also.

"Leave him!" Elijah said appearing next to me.

I jumped away from him and tried to calm my fast heart beat before I have a heart attack.

"What did our Mother do, Elijah?" Klaus asked him as he headed straight for him.

Elijah did not speak.

"What did she do, Elijah! Tell me!" Klaus shouted at him.

Again Elijah said nothing and got his cellphone out, he then went over to Damon.

"Tell me where the witches are, or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now" Elijah threatened.

"You told me we had until nine" Damon said glaring at the original.

"I'm sure Rebekah would be happy to start early" Elijah said.

I was to scared and in shock what happened next. All I remember was falling to the ground as darkness surrounding me. I woke up the next day in my bed. I sat up groggily and looked around. I noticed a piece of paper laying on my desk. I got out and noticed I was wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday.

"Great" I muttered as I walked over to the desk.

I grabbed the piece of paper and saw that it was a letter from Klaus.

_Alicia_

_I hope that you are well. I'm sorry for what happened last night. You must be confused about that. It turns out my Mother wants to kill me, and my siblings, but for her to be able to kill all of us, is too have all of us linked to each other, which she had done the night of the ball, with the help of Elena.  
_

_The reason I am telling you this, is because I do not want to lie too you. If my brothers, Bekeah and I do not survive tonight, then I want to apologize for not being able to become a friend too you or maybe more in the future. If I do not survive, then I want you too have a happy human life._

I must tell you that it is a very low chance of me and my siblings dying, but it could happen, which let's hope that it doesn't. If I do survive, meet me at in the park at noon. I will explain too you what is going on around here, since your sister wants too keep you in the dark and safe, but it seems that it is not working out too well.

Klaus

_P.S. We never got to finish our talk last night, I hope we can continue it._

I laid the letter down and looked at the clock that hung on my wall. It was close to twelve. I ran to my closet and quickly changed into a different outfit. I then put my hair into a messy bun.

Care was in her room and Mom was gone to work, so I didn't run into neither of them as I walked through the house towards the front door. I got into my car and drove too the park. I got out of my car and walked into the park. I looked around hoping too see Klaus. I didn't and checked the time on my cellphone. It was now twelve-twenty. I walked over to a bench and felt tears come to my eyes. Klaus wasn't here, so that means he is dead. I sniffed and tried to hold back the tears, but a few broke free.

"What the matter?" I heard Klaus ask as he sat next to me on the bench.

I snapped my head at him and threw my arms around his neck. He stiffened a bit, but relaxed after a second.

"I thought you was dead!" I told him as I let go of his neck and smacked his shoulder playfully.

He chuckled.

"I can't be killed. I'm an original" He smirked.

"You are such a cocky hybrid" I muttered.

"Yes, I am. So do you want too know what's going on around here, or do you want to be kept in the dark?" Klaus asked me.

"I would like too know what's going on" I told him.

And so most of the day, Klaus and I sat on that bench. He told me what's been going on since he's been in town, and I listened too him. I had no idea that the Salvatore's were vampires, or Elena's guardian, who's name is Alaric is a history teacher by day and vampire hunter by night. I had no idea either about Bonnie being a witch, or Tyler Lockwood to be a werewolf, but now a hybrid. Klaus also told me what had happened last night after he rushed me home. He told me how the Damon turned Bonnie's Mother, Abby into a vampire to stop his Mother magic source so she couldn't kill her children. Now all of his brothers left, except for Rebekah. She stayed behind and told him that there are more white oak tree steaks, which can kill them. So now Rebekah is searching for the tree.

"And so that's is where we are now" Klaus said.

"Wow, I can't believe all of this is the truth" I said.

"I know, it sounds more like a drama TV show then real life" Klaus grinned and I nodded.

"So what are you going to be doing now, since Rebekah is searching for the wood?" I asked him.

"I am about too leave on a very important trip to get my suicidal brother" Klaus said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow. I'll be back in a few days or week. Depending on where he's hiding" Klaus said.

I frowned. I will be leaving in a couple of days.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I'm leaving back to Richmond in a couple of days. I could only get this week off of my school work to come here" I said and looked at the ground.

"Do you want too go back too Richmond?" Klaus asked me.

The thought of not going back came up a lot in the last couple of days. Ever since I found out about vampires, werewolves and witches being a real I couldn't help, but get interested in all of this. College wasn't what I needed. I needed to be back here, but I couldn't quit college. I'm not a quitter, and Mom would go crazy to learn that I quit.

"I've been thinking about not going back, but I can't quit school. I'm not a quitter, but I can't help the feeling that I keep getting to stay here" I told him.

Klaus nodded.

"I will find a way for you to be able to stay here, and still go too school. But it will be after I find Finn. You go back to Richmond and act like nothing has happened, except that Henry is missing. Do not invite any strangers into the place you are staying in, and keep your necklace on at all times" Klaus said and I nodded.

"You sound like my Mother when I left for the first time. Don't talk to strangers, be careful when you're alone and blah, blah, blah" I laughed.

"I worry about you. You're a vampire magnate" Klaus said.

"I can't help it that every vampire around wants me" I said and Klaus chuckled, "What were you going to say yesterday before what happened with in the alley?".

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot about our talk. I was going to tell you that my _Mother_ told me that you could have the same werewolf gene as Luna-may. She isn't sure, but she could sense a wolf asleep in you. I know your father and mother aren't werewolves, so that means your Mother has cheated on your father with someone else. The only werewolf family I know around here are the Lockwoods, and that means..." I couldn't hear what Klaus had continued to say.

My Mother had cheated on my father, and had me a bastards child. So that means Richard Lockwood was my real father. I should have known. He was always kind around me and often offered to buy me something I liked and no wonder he got angry at Tyler when he learned that he had a small crush on me when were little.

Did Dad know about Mom's cheating? Could that be one of the reason's they got a divorce? Dad found out I wasn't his real child, just his step-daughter?

"H-How could she do this to me?" I whispered as I felt tears come too my eyes.

"I know how you feel, Alicia, but do not get angry at her. Lust makes people do crazy things, like sleep with werewolves and have bastard children" Klaus said trying to make a joke out of it.

I laughed a little at his joke. It was funny, but I still couldn't believe Mom would cheat on Dad.

"I need to find my Mom" I told him.

"She's at the police station" Klaus said.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I can hear her" Klaus told him.

"Thank you for your help" I told him.

"Let' me drive you there. I need to tell you some very important stuff about awakening you werewolf side" Klaus said and I nodded.

We got in my car and Klaus drove away from the park. During the car ride, Klaus told me everything about being a werewolf, the night of the full moon and awakening the beast with in. I have to kill a human, either on purpose or accident. From a fall too a car wreck. I needed to be very careful if it's true about my Mother.

At the police station Klaus left, and I walked inside to find my Mom doing some paper work. I sat in the chair that was in front of her desk.

"What are you doing here, Alicia? I thought you was angry at me?" She asked me.

"Mom this is very important. Is Richard Lockwood my real father?" I asked her and the look on her face told me everything.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's been a while since I posted a new chapter, but this week has been crazy. I graduate from High School tomorrow, so this week had been nothing, but going to school to practice and stuff that was going on for us seniors. Hope this is a good chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY OC(S)!**_

* * *

Mom opened her mouth to say something, but I shook my head as tears came to my eyes. I wished this was some nightmare, but it wasn't. This was reality. My Mom had cheated on my father, no, she had cheated on Bill with my father. She had lied to both Bill and I. How could someone do something like that? Lie about how I was Bill's first born child, but in reality, I was Richard's first born.

"How could you do something like this Mom?" I asked her, "How could you cheat on Bill?".

"I-I..." Mom began, but stopped for a moment, "W-We were at a party, Bill and I had broken up earlier that day. Richard was there with a group of his friends who brought some alcohol. I was trying to forget about Bill, so Richard offer me some of his father's whiskey. I drunk it, and the more I drunk the better I felt. Later that night Richard and I was in the back of his vehicle. You can see what happened there" Mom said.

"So I was a drunken mistake?" I asked her as a tear slid down my cheek.

"No, never! You were not a mistake, Alicia. You was just not planned" Mom said and took a step towards me. I took a step back and Mom frowned.

"So how did you get back with Bill and make him think I was his?" I asked her.

"It was a few days after I found out I was pregnant with you, Bill came knocking on the door sweating and his hair was a mess. After he found out I was pregnant, he came running straight for my house. He was so happy and excited. He thought you was his and I couldn't tell him that you was Richard's child. He proposed to me that very second, and I said yes, because I still loved him, and I still do" Mom said.

"Did you keep me a secret from Richard?" I asked her.

"No, he had a right too know. He wasn't happy about me being pregnant with his child. Richard yelled for me to leave, and so I did. We didn't speak again until after you were born. He called me all sorts of things and threatened to tell Bill about you not being his real daughter if I did not swear to him that no one will know the truth about you being his, not even you" Mom said.

"You shouldn't have kept this from me, Mom. I had a right too know that Richard was my real Father!" I shouted at her, and couldn't help, but punch the wall I stood next too. I was so angry, I needed to leave.

I turned to the door and ran out of the building. I began to walk down the sidewalk as tears fell from my eyes. I stopped walking after a while and sat down on a bench. I wrapped my arms around me as I bent forward crying. I couldn't believe about everything that has happened to me ever since I came back here. All the bad thing happening. Being almost killed by a vampire twice, my ex-boyfriend being one of them. Then finding out that I am a bastard child of a were-wolf. I needed to leave here and never come back. I needed to go back to Richmond and forget all of this happening.

As I thought that I felt a rush of wind next to me. I looked over and saw that it was Klaus. He was watching me with a frown. I sat up and tried too stop crying, but I couldn't. But his frown caused me to cry worse. Klaus quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. He gently rubbed my back as I cried onto his shoulder. He didn't say anything, he just let me cry. After a few minutes I calmed myself down and just sat there.

"It's true, Klaus. I am a bastard child" I whispered as I stare at the ground.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that" Klaus said

"There's no need to be sorry, Klaus. It wasn't your fault, it was my parents" I told him.

"I know, but I hate seeing you like this. It breaks my heart to see you cry" Klaus told me.

More tears came to my eyes. I covered my face with my hands as I cried. I felt Klaus pull me into a hug.

"Why did this have too happen too me?" I asked him.

"I don't know why" He said as my eyes began to get heavy.

"Let me take you home" Klaus said and picked me up bridal style.

I didn't protest as I fell asleep. The next day I woke up in my bed. I got out and just sat in my bed as yesterday replayed in my mind. I let out a sigh and looked over to the window. It was a bright sunny day.

I got out of my bed and walked over to my closet. I got changed into an outfit and got out my suitcases. I began to fill them up with clothes and things I had brought with me. I couldn't stay here any longer. I needed to leave, even though I still love Care and Mom, it's just. I don't know.

There was a knock at my door and I froze for a second.

"Alice, what's going on in there?" Care asked me as she tried to open the door, but it was locked.

I never locked my door before? Klaus probably had done it last night.

"I'm packing my stuff" I told her as I continued.

"Packing your stuff? Why?" She asked me.

"I have to go back today. One of my friends at the college is really sick and she wants me to be there" I lied.

"Is she going to be okay?" Care asked.

"I believe so" I told her as the door was forced open.

Care walked in and stiffen for a moment.

"Why do I smell Klaus in here?" She asked me.

"He brought me home last night" I told her.

"Why did he do that?" She asked me.

"I was an emotional wreak last night" I told her as I stopped packing.

"What happened?" She asked me as she walked over to me.

"All sorts of things, but don't worry about it, Care. Everything is fine now" I told her and zipped one of my suitcases closed.

I looked at Care who was frowning at me.

"I can tell you are lying, Alice. Please tell me" Care begged.

I shook my head and stood up. I grabbed one of my suitcases.

"I just can't Care. It's too personal" I told her.

"Oh my God! Don't tell me you're in love with Klaus, and someone else, but Klaus has found out and told you how he feels and the other guy did the same and now you can't choose who you want to be with, because you don't want to hurt one of them" Care said and I looked at her like she was a crazy person. Where had that come from anyways?

"What? No! I'm not in love with Klaus and I'm not in a love triangle. Far from it" I told her and she frowned again.

"Then what is it?" She asked me.

"No, I'm not going to tell, Care. I'm sorry" I told her and walked out of my room with my suitcase.

Care soon left also with my other two suitcases. We put them in my car and I turned to her.

"Well I guess I will be leaving. It was great seeing you again" I told her as I hugged her tightly.

"You're leaving already! And aren't you going to say goodbye too Mom?" Care asked me.

"Yes, I'm leaving" I told her, "Mom and I are not on the same terms at the moment" I told her.

"Why?" She asked me.

I shook my head and walked over to the driving side.

"I'll call when I make it back to Richmond" I told her and got into my car.

I started the car and drove away. I drove through town and saw Mom walking out of the police station, I waved goodbye to her and she frowned, but returned the wave. I let out sigh and turned the radio on as I drove away from Mystic Falls. Who would have thought that I would return to Mystic Falls and find out that I'm actually a werewolf.

* * *

**AN: Sorry that it's been a while since I posted a new chapter, but I have moved and so I've been without internet. Right now I am still without, but don't worry, I should be getting it soon and updating. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY OC(S)!**_

* * *

I parked my car in front of my apartment and got out with my suitcases I walked inside the building and over to the elevator. I pressed the up button and waited for a moment for the doors to open. I got in and pressed the second floor button. The doors closed and the elevator went up. Once on the second floor I walked out of the elevator. I walked pass three doors until I reached my place. I unlocked the door and walked inside.

I left my suitcases laying my living room for a moment as I checked my messages on the answering machine. I mostly got messages from people saying sorry about the death of my fath... Step-father. Some of them were about Henry and his disappearance and one was from Klaus. He left me his cell phone number if I ever needed him.

After clearing off all of my messages, except the one from Klaus, I called Care and told her I made it safely back. I then walked into my living room and got my suitcases I took them to my bedroom and un-packed. When I was finished I walked into the kitchen and made lunch. I sat in my living room eating my ham and cheese sandwich watching the news since nothing good was playing.

I nearly choked on my sandwich when a missing person came up on screen. My eyes went wide when I saw that it was my next door neighbor. When did this happen and how? I got off of my couch and walked over to my phone. I dialed June Hoult, one of my few friends I had here in college.

"Hey, Alicia. I see you're back from Mystic Falls" She said.

"Yeah, I am" I told her.

"So how was it being back home?" She asked me.

"It was good. Um, June I just heard about Karen. What's going on?" I asked her.

"Karen is missing. No one can find her! Someone said that they heard screaming from her apartment a couple of nights ago, but the police couldn't find anything" June told me.

"Do they suspect anyone on who the killer is?" I asked her.

"Yeah, this one guy who was with her the night she disappeared, but no one can find him" June said.

"Who is he?" I asked her.

"No one knows. She had met him at the bar and invited him to her place" June told me.

Everything she told me, I couldn't help but think that the guy was a rapist and murderer or a vampire. And if he was a vampire then he might come back to prey on more helpless girls. After I got off the phone with June I walked over to my door and locked it.

I then grabbed my phone again and called Care. She answered the phone and I asked her how do you kill a vampire.

"Why do you want too know?" Care asked me.

"Just curious" I told her.

"You stab them in the heart with a wooden stake. Are you in trouble?" She asked me.

"No, it's just my neighbor is missing and the only suspect is this guy that no one knows. So he's either a rapist and murderer or a vampire. So I want to be protected just in case he comes back" I told her.

"Come home, Alice. You won't be able to kill him if he's a vampire. Vampires are very strong. He'll kill you before you have a chance to kill him" Care told me.

"Care, calm down. I'm not coming back, and I said he could be a vampire. I'm sure he's not, but I just want to be protected just in case he is one" I told her.

"Fine then I'm coming to stay with you until I know for sure he's not a vampire" Care told me.

"No, Care you stay home. You have school and stuff" I told her.

"I don't care. I'm walking out of the house right now" Care told me.

"Care, listen too me. You are staying in Mystic Falls. I don't need my baby vampire sister to watch over me. Maybe when I grow very old, then you could, but not right now" I told her.

"Fine, I'll stay here, but be careful, Alice. Don't invite anyone into your apartment" Care told me.

"I know, Care. Don't worry" I told her and soon hung up.

I laid my phone down and laid down on my couch for a little nap. Around nine I woke up from the nap. I got off my couch and walked over to my window. I looked out of it and saw what looked like Karen. I ran from my living room and out the front door, hoping to get some answers. I got into the elevator and went to the main lobby. I ran out of the building to where the woman stood.

"K-Karen?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

The woman turned and it was Karen. But why was she here, if she's missing.

"Alicia? Why are you out here for? He might get you too" Karen said.

"Who? And what do you mean?" I asked her.

"Phillip. He might turn you like he did me" Karen said and my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

So the man was a vampire. I was right and I don't have a stake with me. Why in the hell did I even come out here un-protected?

"He turned you into a vampire?" I asked her.

"Vampire? What no, he turn me into a werewolf" She said with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

I thought people was suppose to have a werewolf gene in them that they get from a parent. Not get turned by one.

"He told me I was special and had me kill this man. He told me if I wouldn't kill the man, then he would kill me and my family. I couldn't let him do that, so I did and after that I felt this pain. It went all over my body. That's when he told me I was a werewolf now. I'm so scared" She cried and I hugged her.

"It's all right" I told her.

"No it's not. He told me that I will turn into a wolf on the night of a full moon and I will kill more people. I don't want too hurt anyone no more. Please kill me" Karen cried as she pushed me away gently.

I couldn't kill her. I didn't even know how too.

"Please rip my heart out, so I won't kill anyone" She begged.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry" I told her as I backed away from her.

"Where you goin' sweetheart?" A man asked from behind me.

I was about to turn around, when something hard hit me on the back of the head. I fell to the ground as I blacked out. I woke up sometime afterward with a killing head ache in some abandon apartment building.

I sat up and winced as my head began to throb.

"Here. It'll help with the pain" A man said handing me a white pill.

I took the pill and the pain went away.

"I'm sorry what Phillip did too you. He's a bit wild you could say" The man said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked him.

"You're in a building in town, and I'm Lance. What is your name?" The man said.

"Alicia Forbes" I told him.

"Well Alicia Forbes, do you know that there is something special about you" Lance said as he sat in a chair.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well there's something inside of you waiting to get out and you know what that is?" He asked and I shook my head no, which I did know.

"You are a werewolf" He said.

"Werewolf? What have you been smoking? Now let me go" I told him.

"Sorry, Alicia, but you aren't going anywhere. You're going to join our pack so we can fight off the vampires that plague our world, to avenge our fallen werewolf brothers and sisters" Lance said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I hate to break it too you, Lance, but I can't transform into a wolf or chase cats when ever I see one" I told him.

"Because it's not awaken, and you won't be chasing after cats when you see one" Lance said.

"You're crazy and I'm leaving" I told him and stood up.

I almost fell over, but I caught myself.

"If you leave I will kill you" Lance said and was standing in front of me.

I gulped and took a step back out of fear. I don't want too die or become a werewolf.

"Now either kill this man or leave and die" Lance said as he pointed to a homeless man in the corner of the room, that I hadn't noticed before.

"I can't kill him, Lance. I don't want to become a werewolf" I told him.

"No? Well then I'm sorry that I'm going to have too kill you" Lance said with a frown.

My eyes went wide and I took off running. I ran through the building, but stopped when I entered a room full of werewolves. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I shut the door and began to run again.

Oh God, I'm going to die! Please God, I don't want too die! Please save me! I thought as I ran from Lance who was behind me.

I ran back to the room I was in earlier and shut the door. I pushed an old dresser in front of the door and backed away from it with my eyes closed, until I bumped into someone. I quickly turned and pushed whatever it was away. There was a crash of glass and a light filled the room. I opened my eyes and turned to see one of the windows were broken. I had pushed someone out of the building. I rushed over to the window and looked out of the window. I froze in fear and shock as I saw the homeless man laying on the concrete sidewalk of the third story building dead.

I backed away and soon fell to my knees as pain course through me. I screamed and held my head. There was thumping and scraping as Lance opened the door to the room.

"Looks like I don't have to kill you after all" Lance said and I could hear the smirk on his face.

I screamed and glared at him. It was his fault that this happened! His fault that I killed that man! His fault that I am a monster now! I growled an animal growl at Lance. It scared me a bit, since I had never growled before.

"Welcome to the pack, sister" Lance said and walked off.

I crawled over to the corner of the room and hugged my knees as I cried. I felt so alone and scared. I needed someone, but who? Care couldn't come, a bite from me or another werewolf would kill her. Not Mom, because she was human and would get killed. Klaus is on the search for his brother. Brother. I have a brother now, who is a werewolf also. Maybe he could help me, but he doesn't know I'm his real sister and I don't even have his number.

I sat in the corner for the rest of the day. A few of the others came and tried to speak too me, but I wouldn't speak to them. It reminded me of the time when my parents got a divorce, minus the drawing and now a werewolf.

"I brought you some food, Alicia. Eat, please" Lance said throwing a bag of fast food at my feet.

I just glared at him as my stomach rumbled. Lance grinned.

"See you're stomach is even telling you too eat" Lance said and then let out a sigh as I never moved to touch the food.

"Fine, I'll leave, but the food is staying here for you. I'm not evil, Alicia. I just want to help you" Lance said.

"Help me? I didn't need your help! I was perfectly fine!" I told him through clenched teeth.

"Perfectly fine? How? There are vampires out there! They would kill you if they knew that you are a werewolf!" Lance said.

"Really? Then how come I'm still alive?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I've been alive for this long, how come I've never been attacked before?" I asked him.

"Because you was human all this time, until you activated the curse" Lance said.

Curse? If he thought this was a curse then why did he made others activate them?

"If it's a curse why cause others to activate theirs then?" I asked him.

"Because I don't want to be alone" He said and then walked out of the room.

I waited for a few minutes, before grabbing the bag and pulling out a wrapped burger and some fries. I ate them quickly and fell asleep in the corner.

The next day I woke up, and Lance had just walked into the room.

"You know you're free to walk around this place, just don't leave or I will have to find you" Lance said.

"How long have I been here exactly?" I asked him.

"Four days, why?" He asked.

My eyes went wide. I've been gone for four days! Oh God! Care and Mom must be worried to death! I have to call them.

"I need to call my family" I told him as I stood up.

"Sorry, but one of the rules here are no phones" Lance said.

I glared at him.

"But my family will be worried to death" I told him.

"Sorry, but I'm sure you wouldn't want too put them in danger" Lance said and then left the room.

I shut the door and walked over too the broken window. I looked down at the concrete ground and saw that the homeless man's body was gone now. The fall from here would kill me, but it might not. Klaus had told me all about the good things about being a werewolf also. So I jumped out the window and said a quick pray that I would be okay. I landed on the ground and heard a crack as a few of my bones broke.

I laid on the sidewalk and held in a scream as the pain became worse. But soon there was a few cracking sound as my bones began to heal. Once they were healed I got up and took off running to a payphone. I found one and looked for some change in my pockets. I didn't find any and ran to a person close by. I asked them for some change and they gladly handed me the coins. I must look a mess from being knocked out, laying unconscious for three days and then jump out of a three story building.

I ran back to the payphone and put the money in. I dialed a phone number that had just came to my mind.

"Hello?" I heard the hybrid's accent say.

"K-Klaus" I began as tears came to my eyes.

"Alicia? What's wrong? Where are you?" Klaus asked quickly.

"I'm somewhere in town" I told him as I looked around. I saw a sign that was close to the building I had just escaped.

"I've been held captive by this pack of werewolves. The Alpha made me and others activate our curse. I'm so scared Klaus" I told him.

"It's going to be alright, Alicia. I'm coming to get you and there will be hell to pay for what they have done too you. Now tell me where are you?" Klaus said.

"I was in the abandon building next to the _Holiday Express Hotel_" I told him and looked at the building. That's when I saw Lance two other people walk out of the building.

"Oh, God" I gasped.

"What is?" He asked.

"They found me. I have too go" I told him, and was about to hang up, when I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Told you I would find you" Lance said and I screamed as I felt something burning my arm.

_"Alicia! Who ever you are I will find and kill you!" _I heard Klaus scream through the phone.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Lance asked as he hung up the phone.

I glared at him as he dragged me back to the building. He took me to a room with no windows, so I couldn't jump out of it again.

"I was trying to be nice too you, but I guess I can't do that, so here's the deal. You are not allowed out of this room, unless I say you can. This door will be locked and if I see you out of this room, I will feed you wolfsbane" Lance said, "And if you don't know, wolfsbane will burn you".

Lance left and slammed the door shut. I sat in a corner of the room and waited for Klaus to get here.

Minutes or hours passed. I couldn't tell. I heard screaming and the sound of something hitting the ground once in a while. Then all of a sudden the door was kicked open. I jumped and looked over at the person standing in the door way.

"K-Klaus!" I shouted, stood up and ran to him.

I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest.

"It's alright, love. You're safe" He whispered to me, "Now let's get out of here".

He then picked me up and walked out of the building. Klaus put me in his car and got into the driver side.

"Thank you for saving me Klaus" I told him.

"It's no problem, Alicia. I would do anything to protect you" Klaus told me.

I blushed and looked in the side mirror. I saw my reflection and groaned. I was a mess.

"What's the matter?" Klaus asked me.

"I'm a mess" I told him and he chuckled.

"A beautiful mess" He said smirking and couldn't help, but blush more.

"So what happens now, since I'm a werewolf?" I asked him after he began to drive to my apartment.

"You'll have to live with the transformation or become a hybrid and be sired to me" Klaus said.

"Sired? What does that mean?" I asked him.

"You'll be like a slave, but I would never use you like that" Klaus said.

"What does it take for me to become a hybrid?" I asked him.

"You need to have my blood in your system and die. Then you need to drink Elena Gilbert blood once you awaken and then your a hybrid" Klaus said.

"Which is better being, a hybrid or a werewolf?" I asked him.

"Being a werewolf, you don't have to be invited inside a house, you can't be hurt by vervain, but you can be burned by wolfsbane, and the full moon will cause you to transform. Being your first time it would hurt the worse, but over the transformations the pain will ease, but it will still be there. Being a hybrid though, you don't have to worry about the moon. You don't even transform, unless you want too, but none of the other hybrids I have made has been or want too transform. Also you won't burn in the sunlight, like vampires. But both vervain and wolfsbane will hurt you. You can also compel people who are not on vervain" Klaus said.

"So I will become a vampire and werewolf basically?" I asked him.

"Yes,but only if you want too" Klaus said.

"I don't know which too choose. Maybe being a werewolf isn't that bad" I said.

"It's your choice" Klaus said.

I nodded and laid my head against the window of the car. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt someone shaking a second later. I opened my eyes and looked at Klaus.

"We made it too your apartment" Klaus told me and I sat up in the car.

I rubbed my eyes and we got out of the car. We walked into the apartment and got into the elevator Once we made it too the second floor, we walked to my apartment. I opened the door and walked inside. Klaus was standing outside the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You have too invite me in first" He said.

"Please come in Klaus" I said and Klaus walked inside and looked around.

"You have a lovely home, Alicia" Klaus said.

"Thanks, I try to make it feel more like home, but it's hard when you go too college" I told him.

"Yes, it must be. Speaking of college, I have it set up where you can take your classes at the local college near Mystic Falls. It's about an hour or so drive, but it's close too home" Klaus said.

"That's good, but will I be able to still go too school being a werewolf? What if I want to become a hybrid? Will I be able too then?" I asked him.

"Calm down, love. It's going to be okay. You will still be able to go too school being a werewolf and hybrid. It's just going to be harder too do so if you become a hybrid. What with the blood control, but I think you will be able too do that" Klaus said and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You think so?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower. Um, make yourself at home, just don't join me" I told him.

"Aw, but I needed to take a shower also" Klaus sighed and my face turned apple red, "I'm only joking, love" He grinned.

"Right, well I will be going now" I told him and rushed too my room.

I grabbed some clean clean clothes and walked into the bathroom. I got un-dress and turned the shower on. I got in when the water was just right and cleaned off the filth. I washed my hair twice to make sure I get the filth out and turned the shower off. I got out and dried off, I then got dress and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked into the living room too see that Klaus was gone. I let out a sigh and walked over to the phone. I dialed Care's number and she answered it immediately.

"Alice!" She asked.

"Hey, Care" I said smiling as my eyes watered. I missed hearing my baby sister voice.

"Where the hell were you!" She asked me.

"You would not believe me" I said as I sat on the couch.

I told her everything that happened, except about me being a werewolf. She was silence for a while.

"Care are you still there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's just I can't believe that had happened too you and that Klaus actually saved you! Where is he anyway?" She said.

"I don't know. I was taking a shower and when I was finished I walked out to see that he was gone" I told her.

"You invited him inside!" She asked me.

"Yes, he did save me" I told her, "Don't tell me you still think he's evil"

"I do, Alice. He's just trying to get you to trust him so he can do whatever his plan is" Care told me and I couldn't help, but growl.

"So you think he has some evil plan?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do. You just met the guy last week, you have no idea what he has done too us here in Mystic Falls" Care said.

"Then tell me what he has done!" I told her.

And so for an hour and a half Care had told me everything, from when Klaus had first arrived too now. I was in shock that he could do something like that and he made Tyler bite Care on her eighteenth birthday. I shook my head.

"Are you still there Alice?" Care asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I am, it's just I can't believe that Klaus could do something like that" I told her.

"I know, but he can't be trusted, Alice" She told me.

He could be lying about Luna-may and everything about me, except the werewolf part. I should have listened to Care and Mom.

"I think you should come back, Alicia. It's not safe there at the college now since Klaus can get inside" Care told me.

"Klaus can get inside of the house, how is that safe?" I asked her as I walked into my room.

"I can protect you" She said as I began to pack my suitcases

"Okay, I'm coming back, but don't tell Mom about any of this" I told her and she promised.

I soon got off of the phone and grabbed my suitcases I then left my apartment and when I made it too the lobby I stop when I saw Klaus enter back into the building. He saw me and a confused look appeared on his face as he began to walked over to me.

"What's going on?" He asked me.

"I-I was going to put my stuff in your car, since we are going back to Mystic Falls" I told him as my heart began to beat quickly out of fear.

Klaus eyebrows knitted together as he stared at me.

"Is everything okay?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Why wouldn't they be?" I asked him.

"Did something happen in your apartment when I was gone?" He asked me.

"N-No. I called Care and told her what had happened. I told her I was coming home also" I told him.

"Alicia, you can tell me the truth on what happened. Did Caroline tell you anything?" He asked me frowning.

"She told me about you. About what you have done, who you killed and tried too kill. Almost everyone I care about in Mystic Falls. And that you are still planning on killing more" I told him as my eyes watered.

"Alicia, I was told wrong on how to break my curse. I was told that the doppelganger had too die in order for me to become a hybrid, but it was her blood that I needed to drink in order for me to become one. And the others got in the way and..." Klaus stopped talking for a moment, "I was only wanting to break this curse. You don't know how long I have been wanting to break it and when I heard that the doppelganger was in Mystic Falls I went there and did what I had too do. It was childish and foolish of me to be like that, but I couldn't help it. Please forgive me"

I tried to blink my tears away as I stared at Klaus sadden face. Part of me wanted to forgive him for everything he has done, but another part of me wanted to run away and never forgive him. I stared into his blue eyes and couldn't help, but forgive him.

* * *

**I finally have internet! Yes! So here is the newest chapter, hope that it's good. A little different from the show, but hey, it's interesting. Right?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY OC(S)!**_

* * *

"I-I forgive you" I told him and in a flash his sadden face was smiling.

"Thank you" He said.

"But please try not too hurt anyone else that I care about" I told him.

"Can I hurt the Salvatore's?" He asked me and I nodded.

A grin appeared on Klaus's face when he saw my nod.

"So, do you want too stay here for the night, since it's late, and you probably want to get some sleep or we could leave now" He said.

I thought for a moment, and sleeping in a bed felt very good right now. Sleeping on the floor of an abandon building for four days could be very uncomfortable.

"We can leave tomorrow, but first I need to call Care and tell her there is a change of plans" I told him and we went up to my apartment.

As I unlocked my door one of my neighbors walked out of their apartment and it wasn't just any of my neighbors, it was crazy gay neighbor, Francis. And it's one of those neighbors you couldn't help, but love.

"Ooh, Alicia I'm so jealous! He's such a hottie!" Francis squealed as he rushed over to me and Klaus.

"Uh, yeah" I said blushing a little.

"Is he your new beau? If not, want to come over to my place, handsome?" Francis asked me and my face turned red as he hit on Klaus.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my heart is taken by this beautiful young woman" Klaus said.

"Awww! That is so sweet! You're so lucky girl! I wish I could find a man like him" Francis squealed.

I couldn't say anything as my face was blood red and my heart was beating like a cheetah running.

"Yes, well I wish you the best of luck, come on love" Klaus said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and directed me into the apartment, while he pulled my suitcases along with us.

Klaus shut the door and turned back too me, before starting to laugh.

"I have ran into guys like him before, but not like that" He chuckled.

"Francis is not like any other guy I have met before, but he's a good neighbor" I told him.

"Yes, he seems like it" Klaus said.

I let out a yawn, I didn't even notice that I was really tired.

"Well I'm going to go to bed. You can sleep on the couch or you could take my bed and I could sleep on the couch" I told him.

"I'll sleep on the couch, go sleep in your bed" Klaus told me and I nodded.

I grabbed my phone and my suitcase that held my sleepwear. I walked into my room and called Care. I put her on speaker phone as I began to put my pajamas on.

"Hello" Care said.

"Hey, Care. Change of plans, I'm staying at my apartment for the night" I told her.

"What about Klaus?" She asked me.

"I changed my mind about him, Care. I trust him" I told her.

"I can't believe you, Alice. He's a monster! Klaus shouldn't be trusted. He will kill you!" Care said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trusting my heart" I told her.

"Your heart? Don't tell me you're falling for his charm! Are you still coming home, or are you going to run away with him?" She asked.

"I'm still coming home, Care" I began, but was cut off by her.

"When? In a hundred or so years?" She asked.

"No, tomorrow. Once we wake up we're leaving for Mystic Falls" I told her.

"Whatever" Care said and hung up.

I let out a sigh and I sat on my bed. I laid my head into my hands and took a deep breath to calm me as I felt like crying. A moment later I removed my head from my hands and looked around. I saw a blanket and pillow laying in my closet. That's when I remembered I forgot to give Klaus a blanket and pillow to sleep with. I grabbed the blanket and pillow. I opened my door and walked out of the room and into the living room. I froze when Klaus back was facing me as he took his shirt off. I couldn't help, but stare at his upper naked body.

"You know it's rude too stare" Klaus said smirking at me as he turned towards me.

I shook my head as a blush covered my cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just I forgot to give you a pillow and b-blanket" I stuttered as I tried not to stare at him.

"Thank you, Alicia" Klaus said as he took the blanket and pillow from me.

"Yes, well I better g-go, good night" I said awkwardly and rushed too my room.

I shut my door and leaned against it, as I heard Klaus chuckle.

"Good night, Alicia" Klaus said and I walked over to my bed.

I fell onto it and hugged my pillow to my face. I screamed into it and kicked my feet. I felt like a idiot for getting caught staring at him. I removed the pillow from my face and closed my eyes. I was soon in a deep sleep.

"_You know, Luna-may, I believe I found the perfect man for you too marry" A woman with light blonde hair that was put into a bun._

"And who is that, Mama?" Luna-may asked as she sat at a table. 

_"It's Gabriel. You know that nice man who helps your father out in the fields" Mama said._

"I know who he is Mama, but I do not have feelings for him. I have feelings for someone else" Luna-may said.

"I don't care if you don't like Gabriel. He's better then that human, who can't even be around us on a full moon" Mama said.

"Nik is a nice boy and he isn't like Gabriel who only pick on the weak" Luna-may told Mama.

Mama stood up and walked over to Luna-may. In a second Luna-may was on the ground crying with red hand print on her cheek.

"You do not raise your voice at me, Luna-may. You hear me girl?" Mama asked and Luna-may nodded.  


_The next thing I see is Klaus walking over towards Luna-may with a frown on his face._

"What has happened to your face, Luna-may?" Klaus asked her.

"Mama hit me earlier today" She sniffed.

"For what reason?" He asked her as he raised a hand to her slightly swollen cheek.

"I raised my voice at her, but only because she wanted me too marry Gabriel" Luna-may told him.

"Don't worry, Luna-may. I'll do everything I can to make sure Gabriel will not marry you" Klaus said and pulled Luna-may into a hug.

"You promise?" She asked him.

"I promise" Klaus said and that's when a loud beeping sound awoke me.

I turned off the stupid annoying clock next too my bed and got out of my bed. I walked out of my room and towards the bathroom. I opened the door and froze when I see Klaus wearing nothing, but a towel around his waist. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped opened. Klaus smirked and grabbed another towel before drying his hair with it.

"I'm sorry, I should have locked the door" Klaus said snapping me out of my daze.

I turned around without saying anything and walked out of the room. I sat on the couch in my living room. A few seconds later Klaus walked into the room and sat next too me. My face became hot and my heart began to beat quickly.

"I-I'm sorry about walking in on you. I forgot you were even here" I told him.

"It's alright, Alicia. I should have locked the door" Klaus said and then his phone began to vibrate.

Klaus pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"It's my sister. I'll be back" Klaus said and left my apartment.

I got off of my couch and walked into the bathroom. After using the bathroom I walked into the kitchen and fixed me a bowl of cereal. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. While eating my cereal Klaus walked back into my apartment looking pissed. I looked at him as he took a deep breath and exhaled as he sat next too me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, it's just that there has been some trouble in Mystic Falls" Klaus began, but I cut him off.

"What do you mean?" I asked him quickly hoping that no one I loved got hurt.

"Calm down, Alicia. It's nothing too bad. It's just that the Salvatore have found out about the White Oak tree, but Bekah has fixed it, so now we don't have too worry. I just need to get Finn and then we can leave, unless you need to do some things" Klaus said.

"I need to pack my stuff, but it won't take that long. Where is Finn?" I asked him.

"It's a secret" Klaus said and stood up, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Will you be ready by then?".

"Maybe" I told him and he nodded.

Klaus then left my apartment. I got off of my couch turned off my TV and cleaned the bowl and spoon I was just eating out of. I walked into my room and began to pack my stuff. After getting my stuff packed, I noticed that my once heavy suitcases felt a little lighter. Could it be since activating the curse I have super strength?

I walked into my living room and set my suitcases down. I grabbed my phone and called Care.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Care, listen I know you don't like me trusting, Klaus, but you have too let me choose who and who I don't trust. It's my life! I know you're just looking out for me, but I don't tell you who too trust or who not too. So please don't get mad at me for trusting Klaus" I told her.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you not too trust him, but I worry about you. You're my big sister and I wouldn't know what I would do if something bad happens too you. I got scared when you wouldn't answer my calls when you was kidnapped by those werewolves. I thought maybe Klaus had done something too you or that someone else had gotten you. I'm sorry for acting the way I did last night, but being a vampire it kind of heighten your emotions and I had a rough day yesterday with stuff you would not want too know about. So please forgive me for acting like such a bitch towards you last night" Care said.

"I forgive you, Care" I told her as a small smile appeared on my lips.

I heard the door click and looked behind me too see Klaus walk in holding Finn roughly by the arm.

"So when are you coming home soon?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm about too leave my apartment, so I'll talk to you when we get there" I told her.

"Okay, bye" Care said and hung up.

I set the phone down and turned to Klaus and Finn.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked me.

"Yeah, but what am I going to do with my stuff?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it, I have some people get it and put it in storage for you" Klaus said.

"You don't have too so that for me, Klaus" I began, but he cut me off.

"It would be my pleasure, Alicia. I help out my friends" Klaus said with a smile.

I smiled at him also. I like the thought of us being friends. I lost most of my friends when I left Mystic Falls, since then I only had Bradley, Brooke, and I thought Henry and his college friends, but now they're all dead, minus Henry college friends. I am sure they are still alive.

"Thank you, Klaus" I told him.

"You are welcome, now Finn, stay here for right now if you know what's good for you, while I take Alicia stuff to the car" Klaus told his brother.

"I can carry it Klaus. I'm not that weak" I told him and grabbed my suit cases.

"You may not be weak, but I am a gentlemen and can't let a beautiful woman like yourself to carry it" Klaus said and took the suit cases from me, "Plus I won't be gone for long, and if Finn tries to hurt you, just bite him"

And with that Klaus left my apartment, leaving me alone with Finn who stood out in the hallway.

"You can come in and wait" I told him.

Finn didn't say anything as he walked into my apartment. I watched him walk over to my couch and sit down. I let out a sigh and looked around at the living room. I was going to miss it in my little apartment. So many memories and study sessions.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Finn was off the couch and behind me. He grabbed me by my shoulders and wrapped his arm around my neck. A second later Klaus opened the door and walked in. He stopped with wide eyes as he saw Finn.

"Let me go or she dies" Finn told Klaus.

Klaus growled and glared at Finn.

"You touch her Finn and so help me, I will kill you myself after the spell is done!" Klaus said.

"Are you threatening me? I wonder what her heart feels like" Finn said and a sharp pain went through my back.

I gasped in pain and closed my eyes tightly as tears seeped through them. I felt something squeeze my heart lightly.

"NOOOO! Stop!" Klaus shouted and I believed it sounded like he was close to tears.

It was hard for me to concentrate as pain went through me.

"I will let you go, but after the spell is done" Klaus told him.

I couldn't stand the pain anymore, so I did what Klaus had told me earlier if Finn tried to hurt me. I bit his arm. Finn hissed and removed his hand from me. I dropped to my knees on the ground. Klaus was next to me a second later forcing his wrist to my mouth.

"Come on, Alicia. Drink it" Klaus said as blood dripped into my mouth.

I closed my eyes as I bit into his wrist some more for blood. His tasted like metal, but with a hint of sweetness. I stopped when I felt the hole in my back healed.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked me as he helped me stand.

"I-I believe so" I told him as I held a hand to my head.

Everything was spinning and I felt like I was falling as darkness began to cover my vision.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY MY OC(S)!**_

* * *

_There was a bright light. I was in my own body this time, not Luna-may. I was sure of it, because Luna-may was sitting on a log in the middle of a forest. I walked over too her, and she turned her head too me. A smile appeared on her face._

"Hello, Alicia. It is great to finally meet you" Luna-may said and scooted a bit on the log, "Please sit"

_I sat next too her on the log._

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"I have been needing too talk to you. It is about a important matter" She said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's about you" She said. 

"_What about me?" I asked her._

"There are some things that no one knows what I have done too curse our family" Luna-may said.

"Our family? What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I am your ancestor" She said.

"How can you be my ancestor? You never had children" I told her.

"No I did not, but I had a brother. He left our village to the old world. There he met a woman and got married. They had children and so our blood line continued too form the Lockwoods" Luna-may said. 

_Wow, I could not believe it. I was the reincarnation of my ancient ancestor. I thought I was just the reincarnation of some woman, but not a family member._

"What did you mean by cursing our family?" I asked her.

"I had angered a witch named Roland, she had cursed my family saying that in a thousand years that a descendant would give birth to a monster. I believe you are the one" Luna-may said.

My eyes went wide. How could I give birth too a monster?

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"I do not know, but I think it has something too do with... I didn't get to hear her finish as I woke up to the sound of something shutting.

I sat up and noticed I was in a big bed. I sat up and looked around. I was in someone's bedroom. I got out of the bed and looked at what I wore. My face went red when I saw the spaghetti strap white silk nightgown that stopped mid-thigh. My legs felt like jello when I took a step forward. I almost fell to the ground, but I was caught by Klaus, who showed up out of no where.

"Careful" He said helping me sit back down on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked him as I held a hand to my head.

Everything felt fuzzy inside my head. I remember Finn being in my apartment and a pain in my chest. I raised my hand to my back and felt nothing, but the soft fabric. There was no hole or scar from where Finn had stabbed me in the back with his hand. My eyes went wide as I remember what he did. I looked around for the Original, but he wasn't in the room, thank God.

"Don't worry, about Finn. He's somewhere in town" Klaus said, "How do you feel?".

"I feel fine, except I'm a little dizzy and my legs feel like jello" I told him.

"I'm sorry about what my brother did too you" Klaus said as he sat next too me on the bed.

"You don't have too apologize for him, Klaus. It wasn't you who tried to kill me" I told him.

"I shouldn't have left you alone with him. It was my fault" Klaus said and looked down at the ground.

I looked at at him and raised my hands too his face. I turned his head so he could look me in the eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Klaus! You should not blame yourself for what your brother did! So please do not blame yourself, plus I'm alive, because of you" I told him and let go of his face.

Klaus just stared into my eyes and laid a hand on my cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. I closed my eyes and leaned forward also. Our lips touched and it felt like a fire was growing in my pit. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. We pulled apart when the door opened and Kol walked inside.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kol asked with a sly smirk.

"What do you want, Kol?" Klaus asked him annoyed.

"I got the Bennett witch for you" Kol said.

"Why do you need Bonnie for?" I asked, before Klaus could say anything.

"She is able to break the linking spell my Mother had put on me and my siblings" Klaus told me, "I have to go. I placed some new clothes for you in the bathroom that's through that door" He pointed at a door across the room, "I had to throw away your old ones, because they were covered in blood".

"Thank you again, Klaus" I told him.

"You are welcome, and we have some important things too discuss later" Klaus said and began to head for the door.

"We do and remember don't hurt Bonnie!" I told him as he left.

Once Klaus and Kol were gone, I walked into the bathroom. I saw the clothes that Klaus mentioned waiting on the counter next to the sink along with my cellphone and wallet I had in my old jeans. I got un-dress and put the clothes on. They fit perfect and they were comfortable. I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my hair and stuff. I was about too leave the room when I heard my cell phone ring. I grabbed it from my pocket and looked at the screen. It was Care.

"Where are you?" Care asked.

"A lot of our conversations have started like that recently" I told her, " And don't worry I'm on my way home. I'll talk to you there. Bye" I hung up and left the room.

I walked out of the mansion and began to walk home, I was half-way through town when a car stopped next too me. I looked at the car to see that it was Matt.

"Need a ride?" He asked me.

"Sure" I told him and got into the car.

"Heading home?" He asked me and I nodded.

Matt drove through town and stopped in front of the house.

"Thank you for the ride, Matt" I told him as I opened the door of his car.

"You're welcome, Alicia. Um, can you tell Caroline I said hi?" Matt asked me nervously.

"Sure" I said with a smile on my face and got out of the car.

I shut the door and Matt drove off. I knew he still had a crush on my baby sister. I always wanted him too be my little-brother in-law and I hated it when he got with Elena.

"Finally! You're home!" Care said walking out of the house and over too me.

"Yes, and for good" I told her as she hugged me.

She let go and frowned.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her as she looked at me funny.

"You smell like, Klaus, old blood and wolf. I understand the Klaus smell, but old blood and wolf? Did something happen?" She asked me.

"I was attacked yesterday by Finn. That could explain the old blood, but I have no idea about the wolf? Unless it was from those wolves that kidnapped me" I told her.

"Finn attacked you! Why?" Care said.

"Finn wanted to escape and threatened Klaus, that he would kill me. Klaus threatened him back. Finn did not like that, so he shoved his hand inside of me, grabbed my heart. He let go of me after I bit him. I fell to the ground and passed out. Woke up this morning and here I am now" I told her.

"I'm so going to shove a stake through his heart" Care said crossing her arms.

"You can't. He'll kill you!" I told her.

"Not unless it's a white oak, which we have" Care told me.

"You can't! You'll kill Klaus!" I told her as my eyes went wide.

"I know you like him, Alice, but he has too die" She told me.

I shook my head at her as my anger began too bubble inside of me.

"I would had died yesterday, if Klaus had not gave me his blood, Care! I won't let you kill him!" I told her through clenched teeth.

Care frowned as I began to shake with anger.

"Calm down, Alice" She said and laid a hand on my shoulder.

I shook her off.

"I am calm! It's just I don't understand why you want too kill him, when he saved me from those wolves, Finn, those two vampire attacks" I told her.

"He might had saved you from that, but it doesn't make him good, Alice! He's evil!" Care told me.

I shook my head and walked inside.

"Oh my god! Alicia!" Mom said and hugged me tightly.

That's when I noticed I missed my Mom so much, that I shouldn't had acted that way towards her. She should had told me that Richard was my real father, but I over re-acted. I hugged her back and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Mom! I over re-acted" I told her.

"It's okay, baby. Everything is okay" Mom said.

But really it wasn't. I was a werewolf now. The full moon that will be coming up in a couple of days from now, I will have too transform. I began to cry more from the fear I got of transforming.

"Shh, shh. Everything alright, Alicia. Please don't cry" Mom said rubbing my back.

Mom walked me too the living room and sat next too me on the couch, where she let me cry. When I could not cry no more, I went too my room. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, until I could not keep my eyes open any longer.

I woke up after sleeping through most of the day. It was around seven-fifty. I walked out of my room too see no one was home. Wondering where Care was I left for the Grill. I walked through town and stopped when I saw Stefan standing at a staircase and I heard a woman crying. I ran over too him and froze when I saw Finn with a stake in him.

"N-no" I gasped as tears came too my eyes.

If Finn was dead, then Klaus was too. I dropped too my knees crying.

"Come on" Stefan said making me stand and dragged me away.

I tried to jerk away from him, but he was stronger than me. So I just let him drag me too his car, where Elena was waiting at. We got in and he drove too this big house.

"Come on" Stefan said getting out of the car along with Elena.

I got out and followed him inside. I was shock too see Care there.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Care said as she walked over too me.

"She showed up after Finn was killed. I brought her here, because it wasn't safe to leave her there" Stefan said.

"How could you kill Klaus?" I asked him as tears came to eyes.

"He's a monster" Stefan told me as he grabbed me by my shoulders.

I shook my head as I began to cry. Stefan let me go and I dropped to my knees.

"So how's Alaric?" Elena asked Care after she had moved me too the couch.

"He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home" Care told her.

"So did Finn really die?" Care asked and I couldn't help, but let out a sob.

I was glad that Finn was dead, but not Klaus. I believe I might had been falling for him, but I will never know now, because of Stefan and them. Who's going too help me now when the full moon comes?

Stefan said something, but I wasn't paying attention to him. Elena's phone began to ring and she answered it.

"Bonnie, where have you been?" Elena asked her as I tried to hear what she was saying on the other end of the phone.

"Klaus has Damon" Bonnie said and my heart skipped a beat.

Does that mean Klaus is alive?

"K-Klaus should be dead? They should all be dead. We just killed Finn" Elena told her.

"No, he forced me too do a spell that unlinked all of the siblings. He's still alive" Bonnie said and I wiped the tears away.

"Okay, Bonnie. Where's Damon?" Elena asked her.

"At Klaus's mansion. It's bad, Elena. He threatened Jeremy and my Mom" Bonnie said and began to cry.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I have too go. I just... I have too go" Bonnie said and hung up.

"No, Bonnie, just..." Elena said and turned her phone off.

I watched Elena, Stefan and Care walk out of the room talking about what Bonnie had just told them. I got up and ran out of the house. I needed to get out of that place. I had to go see Klaus. I ran all the way too the mansion, stopping once in a while to catch my breath.

When I got there I pounded on the door, until Klaus opened it with wide eyes. I began to cry and hugged him tightly.

"What's the matter, love?" Klaus asked me as he wrapped his arms around me.

I couldn't say anything as I cried. Klaus rubbed my back for a while before walking me inside and into what seemed to be a drawing room, or what looked like one, because of all of the paintings in there.

"Klaus! I'm here! Let's do this!" I heard Stefan shout.

"I'll be back, love. Stay here" Klaus said and was gone in a flash.

I wiped the tears away from my face as I tried to calm myself down. I took a few deep breaths and couldn't help, but smile. Klaus was alive, but for how long? The others were planning on killing him. The thought made me frown. Not wanting too think about that stuff I stood up and began to look at the paintings and the pictures that were drawn. I seen some drawings of who I assumed were of Luna-may, because they looked very old. I set them down and walked over too some paintings. They were paintings of beautiful landscapes. The kind you see in art museums that were painted a long time ago.

About twenty minutes had past since Klaus had left and I was laying on a couch looking at the fire move around in the fire place. I heard the door shut and I sat up. I looked over at the door too see Klaus walking over towards me with a look on his face that told me he was pissed. He sat next too me and looked at the fire with a glare. No one said anything as we sat in silence.

"I'm leaving town for good" Klaus said after a moment of silence.

My eyes went wide as I looked at him. He was going to leave town!

"Wait, I'm not done talking" Klaus said and placed a finger on my lips as I was about to ask him when and why he was leaving, "I want you to come with me. We can travel and see the world" Klaus said.

Travel around the world and see the amazing things, that I have read in only text books. Like Paris, London, Rio, Tokyo. I always wanted to travel around and see the world, but I've been busy too do anything. What with school, life, and money.

"So what do you think? We could travel to Paris, or Rome, anywhere you want to go. The world is ours to see" Klaus said and grabbed my hands as he looked into my eyes.

"I would love too go and see the world, but I can't" I told him with a frown.

I couldn't leave my family here, and do all these amazing things without them. I knew Care would never come with us, because she hates Klaus, and my mom couldn't because of her job and she too hated Klaus.

"Why not? You should experience the world around you. Not be stuck in this little town" He asked me.

"I can't leave my family" I told him.

Klaus frowned.

"I know how you feel, Alicia, but your Mother will be dead in two or three decades from now and your sister will probably go her own way, leaving you here all alone" Klaus said.

He spoke the truth. I knew Mom will eventually die, and Care would probably leave Mystic Falls, but I don't know what I will do. Maybe stay here, lock myself up during the full moon, until I die of old age or get my heart ripped out, unless I take Klaus offer on turning me into a hybrid, but I don't know until after the full moon if I want too be one.

"Let me think on it" I told him and he smiled.

"Of course, it's your decision if you want too leave, I just don't want you too be alone, love" Klaus said and laid a hand on my cheek.

I blushed and looked away.

"You're cute when you're shy" Klaus grinned, which made me blush more, "I think we have a very important thing too discuss about what happened this morning before Kol walked in"

I believe my cheeks were the color of an apple when I remember the kiss and the warm fiery feeling I got in my stomach.

"Yes, we do" I told him.

"I'm sorry for kissing you. I did not know what came over me, but I have too say in my thousand years of experience, I have never had this fiery feeling in the pit of my stomach. You are special, Alicia. Not because you are the reincarnation of my first love, but because you have stolen my heart. Which no one has ever done since Luna-may" Klaus said.

I looked him in the eyes too see if he was lying or being truthful. How could I steal his heart, without even trying?

"You don't have too apologize, Klaus. The kiss was amazing and you're not the only one who has had their heart stolen" I told him and blushed when Klaus was smiling wide.

"Really? Who heart was stolen? And by who?" He asked me.

"Mine and it was stolen by you" I told him and did something I couldn't believe I would ever do. I leaned forward and kissed him. He was taken by surprised, but it did not take him long too respond back.

We were soon laying on the couch making-out. Klaus hovered over me while we kissed. I felt Klaus hand travel too the edge of my shirt. I stopped and grabbed his hand.

"N-No" I told him as I panted for breath. He nodded, removed his hand and we continued onward.

That night I stayed there and slept in Klaus's bed with him next too me. I'm sure Care would be down my throat tomorrow when I come home. Specially when she learns about me making out with Klaus.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I am so so so sorry for the very long wait and the mix up from the last thing, but I have manage to get over my writer block for now. It may be a while for me to update again. So here's the newest chapter, and again I'm sorry!**

* * *

Morning came soon and I was awoken by the sound of a door slamming shut. I sat up and looked around the room I was in. Forgetting where I was at the moment my heart began to beat quickly, but soon calmed when I had remembered what happened last night.

Finn was killed. I thought Klaus had died. I broke down crying and Stefan took me back to his house where Elena and Care was. Elena got a call from Bonnie saying that Klaus had threatened her so she would break the spell that linked him and his siblings together. I left and went to Klaus's mansion. There he made me wait in a room and then returned later. He offered that we could leave Mystic Falls and travel around the world. Then we made out on his couch for what felt like centuries. When I let out a yawn, Klaus carried me up to his room. I fell asleep instantly when my head had hit the pillow.

I got out of the bed and stood up. The board under my feet let out a creaking sound and a second later arms were wrapped around my waist from behind causing me to jump. A chuckle came from the person holding me as he kissed the side of my neck.

"You better not get any ideas, Klaus" I told him sharply, but with a little joking tone.

"What ideas might I get?" He asked with a smile on his lips as he spun me around.

I looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Drinking my blood could be one" I told him.

"Very tempting, love, but as much as I would love to bite into that pretty little neck of yours and drink your pure sweet innocent werewolf blood, I won't without your permission" He said smiling and gave me a quick peck on my lips.

I blushed and looked away for a moment. He chuckled again and let go of me.

"You shouldn't be so shy, love" He said with a smile showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Klaus," I began not really knowing how to start my sentence, "Um, I think we're moving way to fast"

Klaus looked down at me and nodded.

"I understand, Alicia" He said.

"Klaus, I like you a lot, but with this whole werewolf curse thing, and everything else, I don't think I can handle being in a relationship with someone. Right now what I need the most is a caring friend" I told him.

"And you have one" He said with a small smile, "I'll be there for you, I'll protect you and I'll eat chocolate ice cream and watch those sappy romantic chick movies talking about ex-boyfriends or these girls in our Literature class"

I laughed a little at the end of what Klaus had said. He smiled.

"Alicia, I have waited a thousand years for someone like you and I can wait another" He said and I hugged him.

"Thank you, Klaus for understanding" I told him as I laid my head on his chest.

Klaus wrapped his arms around me protectively and kissed the top of my head. A few silent seconds passed, and we let go of each other.

"I better go home" I told him sadly.

"I don't think that would be wise" Klaus said as I walked over to where my shoes were at.

"Why's that?" I asked him stopping.

"Well one reason your sister and mother is probably angry at you for coming here last night" He told me, "And the second reason is because I was planning on spending the day with you because, tomorrow night is the night of the full moon"

I looked at my feet feeling a little sick to my stomach hearing about what tomorrow night was. I felt Klaus stand next to me and place his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"You're right" I told him, "Care is probably going crazy about right now and I'd love to hang out with you today"

Klaus smiled and removed his hand from my shoulder, before taking hold of mine. He walked me out of the room and down the hallway. We walked down a set of stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" He asked me and I shook my head no.

Hearing that tomorrow night was the full moon made me loose my appetite.

"Thirsty then?" He asked again.

This time I nodded my head. Klaus walked over to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice. He then grabbed a glass from a cabinet and poured the orange liquid into the see through glass. Klaus put the carton of orange juice away and walked over to me with the glass of juice.

"It doesn't have pulp in it. Is that's okay?" Klaus said handing me the glass.

"That's fine with me" I told him as I raised the cup to my lips.

I quickly drunk the juice and Klaus took the cup away from when I had finished. We soon left the manor after Klaus had gotten some clothes from Rebekah closet for me to wear.

"You promise she won't get mad at me for wearing this?" I shouted from the bathroom as I took my shirt off.

"I swear to you that she won't" Klaus said from where he stood next to the door outside in the hallway.

Taking off my pants, I put on the dark blue t-shirt on and a pair of dark jeans. I brushed my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

"You look lovely" Klaus said smiling as we walked through the hallway.

"Thank you" I told him blushing as I looked down at the ground, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Klaus chuckled and grabbed my hand. He raised it up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"That is a secret that only I know the answer to, Alicia. You'll just have to wait" He said grinning, "Now let's leave"

Before I could ask where we were going, Klaus had swept me off of my feet and was soon standing in front of a convertible red mustang. Klaus set me down on the ground and opened the passenger door for me. I got in and he closed the door behind me. Klaus was in the driver side in a second and we were soon driving away from the mansion.

I hung my arm out of the car as I noticed Klaus was driving out of town. I glanced at him curious as to where we were going. I would had asked him, but I knew he wouldn't tell me. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes enjoying the wind going through my hair. I wonder what will happen tomorrow night. Would I get loose and hurt someone? Or worse kill someone?

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked and I opened my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told him.

"You've been quite ever since we left the mansion. I thought you'd be asking all these questions about what we will be doing or where we are going" Klaus said.

"I am wondering about that, but I know it's useless to ask you" I told him and he smiled.

"You're very smart" He said and I smiled.

"Not all blondes are air heads" I told him and he laughed.

"That's true, but most of the blondes I have met over the centuries have been" He said and I laughed a little.

"Well they must have been fun to be around" I said and he nodded.

"Yes, and easy to drink from" He said and I scrunched my face at that.

"Something wrong?" He chuckled.

"It's just thinking about you drinking blood like it's water sounds disgusting" I told him and he chuckled again as he turned the car down a small dirt road.

"Well it may sound disgusting, but it's actually very good" He said and I rolled my eyes.

I looked around the area and saw nothing, but trees, some bushes, some rabbits and a little empty field close by. Klaus stopped the car and was out of it in a second opening the door for me. I jumped a little causing him to chuckle. I glared at him a bit as I got out of the car.

"So where are we?" I asked him as he shut the door.

"Well I'll tell you a little. We're not in Mystic Falls" He said smiling.

"I can see that" I said looking around as we began to walk towards the field.

"I'll give you a little bit of history about this place. A thousand years ago, a young boy around the age of fifteen would sneak out of his home in the middle of the night and come here to be alone till the sun rose. As the boy grew to the age of twenty he would still sneak out to this place, but with his younger brother. They would share stories, and watch the stars. It was peaceful, until a few years had passed when the two had snuck out and decided to see" He stopped his story and walking.

Klaus looked down at the ground and I could see tears come to his eyes.

"We did not know that the beasts would attack us. If I had known that was to happen, then I wouldn't had brought him out here to see them. Maybe then all of this wouldn't have happened. Vampires wouldn't be real. Just a made up monster" Klaus said and I frowned.

"Klaus" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have brought Henrik here that night. I should had been the one to die instead of him" Klaus said and dropped to his knees.

I got onto my knees and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he began to cry. From what I had heard of his story, I believed that he and his little brother, Henrik must had snuck out on the night of a full moon to see the werewolves. The wolves must had seen them and attacked poor Henrik.

"It wasn't your fault Klaus. It was no ones" I told him.

I felt Klaus arms wrap around me as he cried. I rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Tomorrow makes a thousand years since he's been dead and everyday it feels like it was just yesterday we were sneaking out" Klaus said clenching my shirt, "He was attacked here in this spot. Died right here in my arms!"

"It's alright, Klaus. Let it all out" I told him as he cried.

After a moment Klaus stopped crying and unclenched my shirt. He stood up and walked over to the car to collect himself. I watched him for a moment and then turned away from him. I sat indian style on the ground just watching the wind blow across the tall grass that grew close by. The place was beautiful and relaxing. Who would had thought a little boy had been killed by werewolves a thousand years ago?

I felt a little scared that might happen tomorrow night when I turn into a wolf. Would I get out and kill a little boy or a little girl? That was my worst fear. Murdering the innocent. If it was a serial killer or a rapist, I would sleep better at night, but a child or their family. I wouldn't know what I would do.

I let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. I wonder what Dad, I mean Bill would tell me if he was still alive. Would he still had loved me like his own daughter? Oh God what is Care going to think once she finds out!? I know if I choose to become a hybrid, she'll notice right off the bat what I was. I might be able to hide the fact that I was a werewolf from her, but it was a small chance it would work.

"I'm sorry for the break down back there" Klaus said sitting next to me.

"It's alright. Everyone needs to have one once in a while, even if you're the evil Mr. Original Hybrid" I told him.

"Yes, well I wasn't planning on that happening and have most likely ruined your day" He said and picked up a small stone that was under some dirt.

"Klaus, it's not ruined. The day is still young" I told him.

"Yes it is. So um, what is your favorite color?" He asked and I laughed.

"Very good question and a great way to change the subject" I told him smiling, "And it's lavender, you?"

"Good color, and mine is blue. Sky, baby, dark all of them" He said.

"That's a very popular color" I told him and he nodded.

"Yes it is" He said, "Favorite movie?"

"It's a tough choice between Sherlock Holmes and The two Mummy movies. Third one wasn't that good" I told him.

"Hm, I thought you would be more into Twilight" Klaus said and I rolled my eyes laughing a little.

"I am not a fan of Twilight. I thought it was silly how Bella fell in love with creepy Edward and turned down sweet Jacob" I told him causing him to laugh.

"I thought you wasn't a fan" Klaus said.

"Well that doesn't mean Care isn't. She would not stop talking about the stupid book when she found out about it" I told him, "So do you have a favorite movie?"

"I do and it's the James Bond movies. All twenty-three" He said.

"Wow, that must be something to see all them when they first came out" I told him and he nodded.

"Yes it is, so are you hungry?" He asked and a second later my stomach growled making me blush.

Klaus chuckled and stood up. He held out his hand and helped me stand up.

"I have a nice surprise for you" Klaus said as we walked away from the spot.

About ten minutes of walking Klaus and I stopped walking. I looked around seeing nothing, but the field. I turned to him confused.

"Close your eyes" He said smiling, "And no peaking"

I smiled and closed my eyes. I could hear swooshing and felt wind blow by me. A few seconds later Klaus told me to open my eyes. I opened them to see a small round table, two chairs across from each other with a candle on the table and two plates of chicken Alfredo with a glass of wine.

Klaus held out a chair for me. I sat down and he pushed my chair in before sitting in the chair across from. The aroma from the food was making my mouth water.

"I hope you like it" He said smiling at me.

I grabbed a fork and took a bite of the food. I melted and smiled closing my eyes as I chewed the food. It was delicious. Like it was made from the best of the best. I opened my eyes to see Klaus watching me smiling wide. I blushed and took a sip of wine.

"I take it you like the food" He said and I nodded.

"It's very good. I need to get this recipe" I told him.

"I'll give it too you later" He said as I took another bite of the food.

"Good, because I might make it for an apology dinner to Mom and Care" I said and he chuckled.

"You care for them a lot don't you?" Klaus asked and I nodded.

"Very much. I don't like making them angry at me and I hope they aren't for what I did last night" I told him.

"I could compel them to forget" Klaus said and I shook my head.

"No, I don't want them to forget. I just don't want them to be angry at me. I'm over eighteen, I can choose what I do and want" I told him.

"And you are" He said and I nodded.

"Let's quit talking about this and enjoy this meal, before it gets cold" I told him.

He smiled and nodded his head. We ate the food speaking once in a while about what we like and he spoke about his past life when he was human. He even spoke about the 20's his favorite decade.

When we were done eating Klaus and got back into his car. We spoke some more until he stopped his car in front of my Mom's house. I looked at him and he gave me a smile.

"There's one way to find out if your Mother and Sister are angry with you" He said and I nodded, "I hate doing this, but I can see how much it worries you"

"I know and thank you for this day, Klaus. I hope tomorrow isn't that bad" I told him and he nodded.

"I'll see you then" He said and I got out of his car.

He drove away and I turned to the house. I let out a sigh and walked up the stairs. I opened the door and called out for Mom. There was no answer and I let out a sigh. She was probably still at work. I walked up to my room and grabbed some clothes before taking a shower in the bathroom.

When I was finished I walked down the stairs when I heard the front door open. I could smell Care's scent and someone else. Something wolf like. I froze when I reached the bottom stair. There was Care with Tyler behind her. My little half-brother.

"Tyler" I said staring at him.

"Alicia, I see you're back in town" Tyler said looking at me smiling politely.

"Alice, where have you been? I was worried about you last night! Mom went out searching for you!" Care said looking at me.

"I'm sorry, Care, I-I just had to get out of that place" I told her.

"You went to Klaus didn't you?" She asked me and I looked down at the ground.

"Klaus? She knows?" Tyler asked Care.

"Yes, and she's friends with him" Care said.

"Friends? How can you be friends with him? He's evil" Tyler said and I frowned.

"Evil? What has he done that none of you haven't? He's just trying to find a way to not be alone!" I told them angrily.

I felt myself hit the wall and a tight hand around my neck cutting off my throat. I gasped and clawed at the hand that held me. I stared at Care with wide eyes as she glared at me.

"Don't make him sound like a victim, Alice. He killed a lot of people, used a lot of people, he turned Tyler and killed Elena's Aunt! He's evil!" Care shouted.

"Caroline! You're killing her!" Tyler shouted and pushed Care away.

I dropped to the floor coughing and gasping for air. Care backed away apologizing. Tyler walked over to me and picked me up.

"Go outside and get some air Caroline, while I take Alicia up to her room and check on her" Tyler said and Care nodded.

Tyler walked up the stairs and into my room. He set me down on my bed and moved my hand up to my throat rubbing it softly.

"How's the throat?" He asked.

"S-Sore" I said horesly, "Thank you for saving me, Tyler"

"I couldn't let her kill you. You're her sister and a nice person" He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, a nice person. I'm lying to everyone I care about" I told him as tears came to my eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm a werewolf" I told him and his eyes went wide.

"How? Caroline isn't one, neither is your Mother or your Father" Tyler said.

"He's not my real Dad, Tyler" I said and looked up at him knowing that I had to tell him the truth.

"Then who was?" He asked and I frowned.

"Your Dad" I said, "Please don't tell anyone. Only my Mom, Klaus and now you know"

"Y-Your my sister" He said and I nodded, "How long have you known?"

"When I found out I was a werewolf, about two weeks ago" I told him.

"So you haven't transformed yet" He said and I shook my head.

"Tomorrow night is my first night. I'm scared about it, but Klaus said he'd help me" I told him.

"Klaus, what is he your boyfriend?" Tyler asked and shook my head.

"No, he's my friend. He's been here for me the most. He listens to me and lets me choose what I want to do, unlike Mom and Care" I told him.

"Well then, it's your life, but you can't tell him I'm here, Alicia" Tyler said looking at me, "If he knew I was here, he'd kill me"

My eyes went wide.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I left him and well he's evil" Tyler said.

"I won't tell him. You can trust me, Tyler" I said and he nodded smiling.

"You know I always wanted a bigger sister" He said and and I smiled.

"And I always wanted a little brother" I said.

"Well I better go. You should get some water and sleep. When you wake up that bruise should be gone" He said and I nodded.

Tyler left my room and I went to get some water. When I drunk the water, I did what Tyler told me to do. I laid down in my bed and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just my OC(s)**

* * *

I felt someone staring at me as I slept. I opened my eyes and sat up looking around. I nearly gasped seeing Klaus sitting in a chair looking at one of my sketch books.

"Good morning, Love" Klaus said not looking up from the sketch book, "You do real good at detail, but you rush your drawings to fast sometimes"

"I get in a rush sometimes. How long have you been here?" I asked him.

"About five minutes maybe" He said and I got out of my bed.

I stretched and glanced at my alarm clock. It was seven in the morning. My eyes went wide, did I really sleep that long. When I had took that nap it was at six.

"So how did things go yesterday when I dropped you off?" Klaus asked and I looked over at him.

"It didn't go so well with Care. We got in an argument over you" I began, but stopped seeing him smirk, "Not like that. Over you being evil and I shouldn't be around and so on. I haven't spoken to Mom yet. She was still at work, hopefully I'll see her today, before tonight"

"I'm sure you will, now later today we'll have to start preparing you" He said looking up from the book and I nodded as I went around my room getting an outfit ready.

I left my room to get change leaving Klaus alone in my room. I hope he wasn't the one to snoop around. When I returned I found him looking at a new sketch book, one that I had when I was younger. Around the time my parents got divorce. I gulped and bit my bottom lip from being nervous.

"This is really dark, sad, lonely and angry. What made you feel this way?" He asked turning a page.

"My parents divorce. I stayed by myself during those months. I hardly said a word to anyone, so I just drew my feelings out on paper. It made me feel a little good" I told him and he nodded shutting the book grabbing another.

"Well drawing does that. So from what I can hear downstairs your Mother is awake" He said.

"Will you be here when I return?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Good luck" He said and I nodded smiling before leaving my room.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Mom was making coffee. She turned and smiled at me.

"Where were you yesterday and the night before, Alice? I was worried about you. Caroline said you ran off and I couldn't find you anywhere" Mom said as she looked at me.

"I went over to a friends house" I began, "I met her at the Grill and couldn't believe it. So I left with her and forgot to call you. We hung out most of the day yesterday and when I got home I took a nap. I was more tired than I had expected cause I slept through the night"

She nodded smiling.

"Well I'm glad you're making friends that aren't vampires or hybrids. What's her name?" Mom asked and I bit my bottom lip.

"Mom, I'm home" Care said walking through the front door.

"Care where have you been?" Mom asked as Care walked into the kitchen.

"I was out with T-" She stopped when I put a finger to my lip.

I pointed upstairs and she nodded.

"Alice, I see you're awake. I'm sorry about yesterday. I let my anger get the best of me and I'm really sorry" She said and I walked over to her.

I hugged her.

"It's alright Care. I shouldn't had said those things" I told her and she hugged me back.

"Did something happen yesterday while I was gone?" Mom asked.

Care and I laughed.

"Just an argument" I said and let go of her, "Well I better go upstairs, I have to get some things, because I'm staying another night, Mom"

I left the kitchen quickly, before they could question me about my friend. What could I tell them? Hey, I'm going to change into a werewolf tonight with Klaus, so I can't come home. Walking into my room Klaus was still sitting in the chair, but without a sketch book.

"I see that all has went well with your Mother and Caroline isn't angry at you anymore" He said smiling and I nodded.

"I thought she was going to kill me last night" I told him.

"Why?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Uh, I said something that I shouldn't had" I told him and he nodded.

"Well we all do that once in a while" He said and stood up, "I have to go now. A little business plan that needs to be done"

"Okay, so where am I going to be held at?" I asked him.

"The old Lockwood cellar. I'm sure you know where that is" He said and I nodded.

I have snuck down there with Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Care when we were younger to hang out.

"Well you don't have to be there until seven this afternoon" He said and I nodded once again.

And then he left. I walked down to the kitchen and saw that Mom had left also. I called out to Care and she was gone also. I let out a sigh and decided to take a shower. While in the shower I couldn't get tonight off my mind.

I hope and pray to God that I won't get loose and kill someone. That would be my worst nightmare come to life. I didn't want to be this thing! I wanted to be back to normal! I wanted to be human again! But I couldn't, I couldn't bring back the hobo that I had killed to activate this curse.

Why had I been so stupid to even leave this town? I let out a sigh and applied shampoo to my hair. I scrubbed my body still thinking about later tonight. I hope Klaus will keep his word and keep me locked up. If not then, I don't know. Maybe I could get some help from Tyler, if Klaus doesn't. I wasn't doubting Klaus at all, but I had to have a back up just in case something happened.

"Jesus Christ!" I gasped gripping my towel seeing Klaus smirking from the corner in my room.

"Actually it's Klaus" He said cocky and I shot him a small glare.

"Don't be so cocky, Klaus" I told him as I walked over to my closet.

"I can't help it, love" Klaus said with the smirk still on his face.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a tank top. I figured I shouldn't wear any of my good clothing today. So with the tank top in my hand I grabbed an old pair of jeans. I turned to Klaus and bit my bottom lip as he watched me.

"Could, um, get out of my room for a moment, so I can get dressed?" I asked him.

"Of course" He said and left the room in a flash.

I got dressed quickly and told Klaus he could come back in. I sat on my bed popping my fingers from being nervous. Klaus laid a hand on them stopping me. I looked up at him.

"I know you're nervous, but it'll be over soon" He told me and I smiled.

"I hope so. The waiting is killing me" I told him.

Klaus and I stayed at the house for the rest of the day. When seven o'clock came around, Klaus and I left for the Lockwood cellar. I stopped in the middle of the old stone room seeing the steel chains hooked to the wall.

"Those are the chains?" I asked him and Klaus nodded with a sad look on his face.

"Yes, and you'll need to drink this later. It'll give you some control" Klaus said and held up a bottle with some liquid and some type of plant floating around in it.

"Is that wolfs-bane?" I asked him and he nodded his head, "Won't that hurt me?"

"It will, and so will transforming" He told me and I frowned.

"Okay, I'll drink it" I told him and walked over to where he was.

I was about to take the bottle from him, when he moved it away from me.

"Not right now. You have to drink later, but for now, I'm going to have to chain you up, make sure you're comfortable, safe and not get loose" He said and set the bottle down on the ground.

I watched Klaus pick up the chains and began to place them on me. He tested them by pulling on the wall. They stayed safely secured to it.

"I really hate seeing you like this and wished this wouldn't have to happen, Alicia" Klaus said looking at me.

"I don't really want to be this way, Klaus" I told him with my eyes watering, "I'm scared. I'm so scared"

I began to cry and Klaus pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my back whispering words of comfort.

"Gah!" I gasped feeling a pain.

Klaus let go and looked down at me as I dropped to my feet. I wrapped my arms around my stomach feeling like something was trying to break free. Klaus grabbed the bottle with wolfs-bane in it and opened it.

"W-What's happening? Gah!" I asked Klaus.

"You're transforming" He told me, "It's going to be slow and painful. Drink this"

"N-Now you tell me!" I shouted at him angrily and felt my teeth ache.

I took the bottle and forced the liquid down my throat. I wanted to spit it out and scream in pain from the burning sensation it gave me. My hands turned into fists as I felt a wave of pain wash over me.

"Mm, God! Why is this happening!?" I screamed spitting some of the water out.

Klaus kept quiet watching me.

"Get out of here. You don't need to see me like this" I told him.

"No, I'm staying" He said and I shook my head.

"So help me God, if you don't leave right now, I'll rip your head off!" I shouted at him angrily as I felt like I was on fire, "It's so hot in here!"

"Just take a deep breath, Alicia, you'll make it through this" Klaus said and I glared at him.

I was about to snap at him when all of a sudden my arm snapped. I screamed in pain as it felt like it was being ripped out of the socket.

"K-kill me, please!" I begged Klaus as I withered in pain as every bone in my body began to break.

"I'm sorry, Alicia. I'm so sorry" Klaus said and I looked up at him with tears running down my face.

"L-Leave. Go, already!" I screamed at him and then laid on my back screaming in pain.

I looked back at Klaus to see that he was gone. I smiled glad that he wasn't there to see me like this. The smile didn't last long, as I screamed in pain once again. As time went on I screamed, cursed and begged for death as I withered in pain on the stone floor in the Lockwood cellar.

As I began to transform into a wolf I blacked out and do not remember anything. When I came to the next morning, the sun light was blinding. I sat up alarmed looking around to see that I was in a forest all alone and naked covered in blood.

I screamed when I saw the mauled body of a person next to a blood covered shredded tent. I couldn't tell if the person was male or female. I stood up with shaky legs and walked over to the camping area. I grabbed a set of clothes that weren't shredded and put them on. The clothes belonged to a guy, so I'm guessing the body was male, probably in his late twenties.

I walked away from the camp site lost and trying to remember what had happened last night. I knew I had transformed, but how did I get free? I thought those chains were perfectly secure? I shook my head as I stepped out into the road. The screeching sound of tires stopping made me look to my left to see a car a few feet away from me. A man got out of it quickly and ran over towards me.

"Are you okay? What happened? You're covered in blood!" The guy said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I don't know" I whispered looking up at him, "My camp was attack last night, m-my brother, oh my God!"

I dropped to my knees crying. It wasn't fake crying either I was crying because I had killed someone yet again. I'm a monster!

"Where is he?" The man asked.

"He's dead at our campsite" I told him.

"Okay, um get in the car and I'll take you to the hospital" The man said and I shook my head.

"No, don't. I just need a ride into town" I told him and shook his head.

"You were attacked, miss! Your brother is dead!" He told me and began to drag me to his car.

"I would let go of her, mate" The voice of my savior told him.

The man stopped and turned to Klaus who had walked out of the forest.

"Did you attack this woman and her brother?" The man asked Klaus pushing me behind him to protect me.

"No, I did not" He told the man and appeared in front of him, "Forget this ever happened, get in your car and drive away"

The man nodded, got into his car and drove away. Klaus turned to me and I teared up. He pulled me into a hug and I broke down crying like a baby. Klaus just stood there comforting me. When I stopped crying I wiped away the tears smearing some of the blood also.

"H-How did I get free last night?" I asked Klaus as we walked the road.

"You broke free. Being a reincarnation of a werewolf, must have given you extra strength making it possible for you to break free" Klaus said and I nodded, "I am sorry that I left. I shouldn't have"

"It's all right, Klaus. I told you to leave anyways" I told him and gave him a small smile.

"Yes, and you threatened to rip my head off if I didn't" He said and blushed in embarrassment.

We stopped walking when a car was driving towards us and honk there horn. The car stopped and Rebekah got out of it.

"Here's the car, Nik. I couldn't see why you need it when you can run" Rebekah said and looked at me, "Don't you look bloody awful"

"Bekah, she had a rough night" Klaus said glaring at his little sister.

"I'd say" She said and ran off.

We got into the car and Klaus drove it to the mansion.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go home covered in mud and blood" Klaus said and I nodded, "I already asked Bekah to put some clothes out for you in the bathroom"

"Imagine what Care and Mom would do if they saw me" I said as I walked up the staircase.

"Well I'm sure Caroline would try to kill me, and so would your Mother" Klaus said as I walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

The shower felt wonderful, but on the inside I was going over what I had saw this morning waking up. Would it be on the news? Would Mom be looking for who ever had done it? I'm sure she would.

Getting out of the shower I put on the clothes Rebekah had left out for me. I walked out of the bathroom and down the staircase.

"Klaus?" I said looking around.

"Yes?" Klaus asked appearing out of no where.

"Just wondering where you were" I told him and took a deep breath, "Um, about me becoming a hybrid, I don't have to transform anymore will I?"

"No, you don't" He said, "No more pain, or being controlled by the moon"

I smiled at hearing that.

"I-I want to become a hybrid" I told him making him smiled.

"Okay then, I'll get the stuff ready. Just take a seat in the living room" Klaus said and I nodded walking into the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just my OC(s)**

* * *

Sitting down on the couch I got out my cellphone and called Care. She answered right away.

"Where are you?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"At Klaus's" I told her, "Please don't start about him being bad and stuff. I had a rough night and I don't need to hear it"

"What happened?" She asked me.

"It's nothing really, but where were you last night?" I asked her hoping she didn't run into me.

"Down in the Lockwood cellar with Tyler" She said making my eyes go wide.

"What? What time did you two go down there?" I asked her.

"Um, I don't know, past one. Why?" She asked me.

"Uh no reason, just curious" I told her and I looked at the door to see Klaus with blood bag, "I uh, I have to go Care"

"Okay, um, are you coming home tonight?" She asked me.

"No, I'm staying another night here. Rebekah and I are going to have some girl time" I lied.

"Ugh, not her too!" She said and I laughed.

"I love you, Care" I told her and felt tears come to my eyes, "You're the best sister that I could ever ask for"

"I love you too, Alice" She said and I wiped away a tear.

"Okay, I h-have to go. Bye" I told her and hung up.

Klaus sat down next to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alicia? Once you drink my blood and I snap your neck, there's no turning back. You'll have to drink human blood, you have to be invited inside a house that is owned by a living person, you will be affected by vervain along with wolfs-bane still and you'll live forever seeing your love ones die" Klaus said and I nodded.

"I understand, Klaus" I told him and he nodded.

"I'll make it quick" He said and bit into his wrist.

Klaus pressed his wrist to my mouth with his blood seeping into my mouth. The taste reminded me of metal and the woods. Klaus removed his wrist quickly and with quick twist of my neck everything went black.

Gasping for air I rosed up with my eyes opened wide. Klaus was in front of me a second later.

"You're okay" He said softly placing his hands on my shoulders to calm me down.

"W-What happened?" I asked him.

"I killed you" He said and I closed my eyes trying to remember what happened.

I remember drinking his blood and then nothing. Oh! I wanted to become a hybrid.

"Am I a hybrid yet?" I asked him.

"You're in transition" he said, "Drink this"

Klaus handed me a glass with red liquid.

"I warmed it up for you" he said as I took the glass.

I sipped it and felt some pain in my gums. I reached up and poked at them feeling something hard underneath them.

"Those are your fangs. Drink up or you'll die" Klaus said causing my eyes to go wide.

I drunk the blood and felt hungrier.

"More" I told him almost growling out the words and he chuckled.

"Okay, one more bag. You'll have to control that hunger of yours" He told me and left the room.

He came back a minute later and poured the bag into two glasses.

"To forever living" He said raising his glass up and drunk it.

I drunk the glass and licked my lips feeling satisfied.

"So beside learning to control this hunger, what else must I learn?" I asked him.

"Well acting human" He said and I gave him a weird look, "You know not walking to fast, look like your breathing when holding your breath"

"Why would I need to hold my breath?" I asked him.

"Since you're a newbie. You won't be able to control that blood lust in you really well. So when blood is around, you must hold your breath" He told me and I nodded, "So Alicia, how would you feel like going to the decade's dance tonight?"

My eyes went wide. I'm a newly turned Hybrid, I don't think I'd be able to be in a gym full of humans.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Klaus" I told him.

"Oh come on, I believe in you" He told me, "How about this, we go to the Grill and see how you react to everyone?"

"Okay" I told him smiling and stood up from the couch.

Klaus and I left the mansion and went to the Grill. It was louder than I was use too, but with a little bit of time I got use to it. Klaus had a hold of my hand as we walked into the building, so I wouldn't go off. He kept an eye on me as I looked around. I could hear the beating of hearts, the pumping of blood and I could smell some blood coming from a man who had a cut his finger.

Klaus hold on my hand went a little tight, but I held my breath like Klaus had told me to do. I gave Klaus a smiled and he smiled back happy to see that I was doing well.

"Told you, you could" Klaus said as we left the Grill.

"You were right! I held my breath like you told me too!" I told him and he frowned, "What is it?".

"You're sired to me, Alicia" Klaus said and I frowned.

"Sired?" I asked him.

"You'll listen and do anything I ask you too" He told me and I shook my head laughing, "You don't believe me?"

"No I don't. I'm my own person" I told him.

"Well then how about you go over to that fountain and jump into it shouting that you lost your dolly" He asked me looking at the fountain that was in the middle of town square.

"Okay, I will" I told him and walked over to the fountain.

I jumped into it shouting that I lost my dolly. I got out and walked over to Klaus soaking wet while people gave me weird looks.

"So did you find your dolly?" Klaus asked laughing and I glared at him.

"Give me a hug!" I told him holding my arms out to him.

"No, I'm good. You'll get my clothes wet" Klaus said backing away from me.

I pouted and gave him a look, before jumping at him wrapping my soaking arms around him. He chuckled and hugged me spinning once.

"Okay, happy you got me wet. Now let's go" Klaus said laughing.

We went back to the manor. Klaus and I was up in the attic looking for a dress that I could wear to the dance later tonight.

"Alicia, I'm going to put a stop to our sire bond" He began stopping his search, I looked at him, "I don't want to use you like I do the others and I want you to be your regular self. So you're free" Klaus told me and I nodded.

"Thank you, Klaus" I told him and he smiled.

We continued our search, sometimes having a little fashion show. I'd spin around to the music playing from the speakers. I stopped however when I spotted a dress. I walked over to it and held it up to me. It was a gold beaded flapper dress. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

"It's beautiful" Klaus said.

I turned to him and nodded.

"I think I found my dress" I told him.

"Good, now I must go and get a tux. Feel free to roam around the mansion. Blood is in the fridge, don't drink it all" He told me and I nodded.

Around seven that night Klaus and I left the mansion dressed up for the dance. My hair was curled and put up. I wore a pair of white high heels that I borrowed from Rebekah, who hasn't shown up today what's so ever.

Klaus and I walked into the school gym and I was amazed at how it all looked. The music was playing, people were dancing and having a wonderful time.

"Want me to teach you some moves?" Klaus asked spinning me.

I smiled and I nodded my head as we began to dance. I laughed, smiled and was having a fun time dancing with Klaus. Then a slow song began to play. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his arms went around my waist.

"How are you feeling so far?" Klaus asked me.

"I'm feeling fine" I told him.

"No urges?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I drunk like three bags before I left" I told him.

"You're doing excellently well with this" Klaus told me and spun me.

"That's good" I told him and he chuckled.

"So I'm planning on leaving this town for good tomorrow. Want to come with me?" Klaus asked and I paused.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's up to you, Alicia" He told me.

"I-I don't know. I just changed and everything. Everything is going way to fast" I told him.

"I'll let you think on it" He told me.

I nodded and we were soon dancing again, until Klaus noticed Tyler and Care dancing. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't kill my brother" I whispered to him.

"I won't" He told me and walked over to them.

I stood close by watching them.

"Where have you been, mate?" Klaus asked Tyler.

"I just got back in town" Tyler told him.

"That's funny. I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place. You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" Klaus said.

"Yes, actually, we do" Care snapped at him, "What about my sister? I thought you was with her?"

"Ah, she's resting her feet" Klaus said and looked at Tyler.

"It's fine. You two can dance" Tyler said and stepped back.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?" Care asked Klaus.

"I don't have to prove anything, Love. I am the alpha male" Klaus said and I rolled my eyes at that while Care let out a sigh, "Come on one dance. I won't bite"

Care looked at Tyler and then back at Klaus taking his hand. I shook my head and walked out of the gym feeling a little light headed from the sounds and smell.

"Rebekah call me back immediately. I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found" Klaus said into his cell phone as he walked out of the school a few minutes later.

He stopped walking at what looked like a line of salt. I walked over to him quickly.

"What is this?" Klaus asked looking at the line.

"Salt?" I said and turned to see Stefan show up.

"Your mother's back" Stefan said and I looked at Klaus.

"Well then this night get's better and better" Klaus said and we walked into the school.

Stefan walked us to a room where Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie's date was in. Bonnie was standing over lit candles doing a spell.

"She does this all the time, right?" Bonnie's date asked.

"What's taking so long? All boundary spells have a loophole" Klaus said impatiently.

"People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier" Matt said walking into the room.

"Well, if Matt, Alicia and I can leave, we could stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is" Jeremy said.

"Alicia stays" Klaus told him.

"Suicide, Jeremy" Stefan said.

In a blink of an eye Klaus grabbed Bonnie's date by the neck and lifted him up.

"Suicide would be disappointing me. Now work your magic, witch or I'll start killing people you fancy" Klaus said.

"Hey, blondie's sister control your boyfriend" Damon told me and I glared at him.

"Let him go!" Bonnie told Klaus.

"Not until you get us out of here" Klaus said.

"Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. If you start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell" Stefan said.

"Klaus, please let him go" I told him.

Klaus let go of the guy staring at Bonnie. I let out a sigh and sat on a table.

"Why don't you go see what Caroline and Tyler are up too, Alicia" Klaus told me and I nodded leaving the room.

I walked into the empty gym to see Tyler and Care walking around it bored.

"What are you doing here Alicia? Shouldn't you be home?" Care asked looking at me.

"I couldn't stay there while everyone's in danger" I told her.

"Go home now" She told me and I shook my head.

She let out a sigh and was standing in front of me.

"Caroline, I'll take her outside" Tyler said quickly and was soon leading me out of the gym.

Down two hallways later Tyler stopped and looked at me.

"I see you're a hybrid now" Tyler said and I nodded.

"Does Care know?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Not yet, but she will. They all will. You have to tell them, Alicia" Tyler said and I frowned.

"She'll hate me, they all will! I'm a bastard child. A mistake between my Mom and your Dad" I told him and looked down at the ground.

"Hey, you are not a mistake, Alicia" Tyler told me, "You're a great person, and the best sister I have"

"I'm the only sister you have, Tyler" I told him smiling a bit.

"As far as we know" Tyler said jokingly making me giggle.

"Will you be with me when I tell her?" I asked him.

"Of course" He said and I grabbed his hand smiling at him.

We walked into the gym and stopped seeing Care look over at us.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at our connecting hands.

"Caroline, Alicia has something to tell you, please sit down" Tyler said and I took a deep breath as Care sat down on the bleachers.

"I know this isn't a really good time to tell you this, but Tyler and I are half-siblings" I told her and her mouth dropped.

"What!?" She asked with wide eyes.

"My Dad got your Mom pregnant and she gave birth to Alicia" Tyler said.

"But that means your a werewolf" She said looking at me.

"Was" I told her and bit my bottom lip, "Klaus changed me yesterday? I think I don't know I woke up this morning in transition"

"You're a hybrid now! Oh my God! I can't believe this" She said standing up and began to pace, "How long have you two known you were brother and sister?

"Not long" I told her.

"Right and when did you activate the werewolf curse?" She asked me.

"When those werewolves kidnapped me" I told her and she nodded.

"So two weeks" She said and I nodded.

"You don't hate me do you?" I asked her and she stopped pacing looking at me with an offended look on her face.

"I could never hate you! I'm just in shock to find out my boyfriend is my sister's half-brother! And you're a hybrid now! Oh God don't tell me Klaus is making you do things you don't want too" She said.  
"He's not, well there was the fountain in town square, but other then that he hasn't" I told him and looked over at Tyler, "The sire bond, are you under it?"

"Are you?" Tyler asked and I shook my head.

"He set me free" I told him and Tyler nodded.

"Well I broke it. Don't tell him though. I trust you with this. If he finds out he'll kill me" Tyler told me and I nodded.

"I won't let him hurt you Tyler" I told him and he smiled.

"Well I hope not" Tyler said and I smiled pulling him into a hug, "Gah"

I pulled away sheepishly smiling at him as I heard a bone in his back pop back into place.

"Be careful with that strength of yours" He said and I nodded.

"Sorry" I told him.

I walked over to the punch bowl and got me a drink. I sipped on it as Stefan walked in.

"They're at the old cemetery" Stefan announced, "Jeremy and Matt are headed there right now"

"You let them go? They're gonna get themselves killed" Care told him.

"We didn't have a choice, Caroline. We're useless right now stuck in here" Stefan said and I frowned.

"Hey, she'll be fine. Elena always manages to find her way through this stuff" Care said.

"Yeah, well I'm just as worried about what Esther's up to. She led Klaus here for a reason" Stefan said and I frowned hoping that she wasn't going to kill him, "If she succeeds in whatever she's doing"

"Klaus could get killed and I die along with him and Alicia" Tyler said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"No one's gonna die, ok? Wait Alicia?" Stefan said and looked at me.

"Long story short, I'm the bastard child of Richard Lockwood and my Mother, meaning I have the werewolf gene and just so happened turned into a hybrid this morning" I told him and he nodded.

There was so much drama in Mystic falls.

"Well Bonnie's still looking for a way around the boundary spell. It's not too late" Stefan said and walked away.

"So best-case scenario, Bonnie gets us out of here, Klaus hauls ass to Timbuktu, and you and I, we're home free" Care said walking over to where he sat on the bleachers.

"Or we let Esther come and kill him" Tyler said and I frowned.

"That's not a best-case scenario. That's not even a remotely acceptable scenario" Care said.

"It would be an option if we knew he wasn't the one who turned your bloodline. You'd be safe at least he'd be gone" Tyler told her.

"How could you say that?" She asked him.

"Because I'm angry. Because I hate him. I should have never let him dance with you" Tyler said angrily, and I knew it was my time to leave the gym as the couple argued.

I let out a sigh and walked around the school. I smiled sadly remembering all the fun times I had with my friends who were still alive. I frowned and felt tears come to my eyes when I saw my old locker where I met Bradley and Brooke before going to class.

"Yo, blondie number 2, everyone's leaving" Damon said appearing out of no where.

I quickly wiped the tears away and turned to him.

"You okay? Klaus didn't break up with you did he?" Damon asked and I glared at him.

"No, just some old memories" I told him and began to walk past him.

A second later he held me by my neck glaring at me.

"Well aren't you Klaus newest team Hybrid member" He said smirking and I grabbed his wrist twisting it.

It snapped and he let go. I dropped to the ground and stood up glaring at him.

"I may be a hybrid, but I'm not on his side. I just don't want him to die and just live in peace" I told him and he laughed.

"Klaus, and peace. That will never happen" Damon said and walked away.

I flipped him off and began to walk towards the exit. I was so going to give Tyler an ear full for letting Stefan know I was a hybrid!

I let out a sigh stepping outside to see that I was the only one there. So I ran home, but stopped at the door when I tried to step in.

"What the?" I said looking around.

Mom wasn't home yet and wouldn't be because she was searching for the thing that killed the camper the other night. I had gotten a text from her saying she'll probably be at the station all night, so I couldn't get inside now. So the only I could stay was at Klaus's.

I walked through the front door, hoping he didn't mind. I stopped when I heard him shouting and walked to the room where it was coming from.

"You will never destroy me!" Klaus shouted at a dead woman's body inside of a coffin.

I bit my bottom lip and knocked on the wall. Klaus turned to me and frowned shutting the coffin.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" He said.

"Who was she?" I asked him walking into the room.

"She's my Mother" Klaus said and I frowned hugging him

Klaus wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll go with you Klaus" I told him, "This town has nothing, but drama"

And with that said Klaus and I left the cellar for a drink.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just my OC(s)**

* * *

The sun shined into the room as I let out a groan at the brightness.

"It's time to wake up" I heard Tyler say and then a thump of something hitting cardboard.

I raised up out of the guest bed that I had slept in and saw Tyler holding a box and putting things in it.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Oh, Klaus is making me pack and stuff. Why are you here?" He told me.

"I couldn't get into the house last night, because my Mom was out, so this was the only place I could come" I told him.

"Well my house is always opened to you, but you'll have to get my Mom to let you in" He said and I smiled getting out of bed, "So are you staying or going with him?"

"I'm going with him. You know see the world and stuff. You and Care should come too, get out of this drama death filled town" I told him and he shook his head.

"Nah, it's home and we're going to be graduating, plus Klaus is a dick" Tyler said and I nodded.

"Well it's your choice and I will support it" I told him chuckling, "And Klaus isn't always a dick. He just has a thing for Care"

"And you, which isn't right" He said and I nodded.

"I know, but maybe when we leave, he'll get over her and when I get use to this whole hybrid thing we can be together" I told him.

"So you actually like him, huh?" Tyler said and I nodded as we left the room.

"Yeah" I told him, "He saved me a lot of times from vampires, and werewolves. He was also there for me when those wolves caused me activate the Lockwood curse. That's what you call it right?"

"Yeah it is, but why would some werewolves force you to change?" Tyler asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"They didn't want to be alone" I told him, "And to rise up and defeat the evil vampires. Muhaha"

Tyler began to chuckle only for it to be stopped by Rebekah.

"Move it, Sire boy, and reincarnation" Rebekah said bumping into us.

"What's her deal and what did she mean reincarnation?" Tyler asked Klaus and then me.

"Tell you later" I told him and he nodded walking into the room where Klaus was placing the box down.

"Alicia, you should head home and pack up. Say good-bye to your Mother and Caroline" Klaus said and I nodded.

"Will we ever return? You know to visit them?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, whenever you want. We will come back" He said and I smiled.

"Well then I better get going" I told him and left the house in a flash.

I was standing in front of the front door and knocked. Mom answered the door and frowned seeing me there.

"Why are you knocking?" She asked me.

"Lost my key" I told her.

"The door is un-locked" Mom said and I frowned.

"Can I come in?" I asked her and she stepped aside.

"Why don't you step on in?" She asked making me bite into the bottom of my lip,

"No, no, no" She began, "Not you too"

"Sorry, Mom" I told her looking down at my feet.

"You're a vampire now. How did this happen?" She asked me shaking her head.

"I'm not technically a vampire and Klaus turned me" I told her.

"Hybrid. Just because he wanted to control you, right?" She told me.

"No, Mom. To end the pain, to be free" I told her.

"What do you mean, to end the pain and to be free? You were free, and there wasn't any pain" She told me.

"I killed that camper the other night, Mom" I told her and her eyes went wide, "I turned into a werewolf for the first time and got free"

"How did all of this happened?" She asked me.

"It's a long story, can I please come inside? I need to pack" I told her.

"Pack? Why?" She asked me.

"I'm leaving town. I can't be here any more, Mom. I'm to dangerous" I told her and she nodded her head.

"I'm going to miss you" She said with tears coming to her eyes.

"And I'm going to miss you, Mom" I told her.

Mom then invited me inside and I walked up to my room. I quickly packed all of my things and when I was done walked down stairs to the kitchen where Mom was drinking a glass of whiskey. I sat next to her and poured me a glass. I sipped on it and stared at a picture, of all of us before Mom and Bill had gotten a divorce. When life had been nothing, but a dream.

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Mom asked me.

"I don't know, but I'll be back to visit" I told her and she smiled.

"Well at least visit me more then you did when you were in college" She told me and I nodded.

"I will" I told her and grabbed her hand squeezing it a little.

Mom let out a hiss and tried to pull away, but couldn't due to my hold on her hand. I quickly let go and apologized.

"I'm getting use to this whole hybrid thing" I told her, "So where's Care?"

"I think she mentioned something about leaving for the school to clean up from the dance last night" She said and I nodded.

"Well I better go and say good-bye" I told her and stood up.

Mom hugged me tightly. I would too, but there was a chance I could snap her in half. Walking out of the house I got out my cellphone and dialed her number. It rung three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Uh, hi, who is this?" I asked.

"Someone" He said.

"Is Caroline there, someone?" I asked stopping.

"Yeah, she's a little tied up at the moment" He told me.

"Oh, okay. Is she at the school still?" I asked him.

"Yes she is. This wouldn't happen to be her sister, Alicia, would it?" He asked me all of a sudden cheerful.

"Yes, this is her" I told him.

"Good, she told me to tell you to get here quickly" He said and hung up.

I shook my head and placed my cell phone into my pocket before running to the school wondering what Care wanted me to get to the school quickly for. Walking through the front door, I could hear Care muffled screaming. I ran quickly to the room where she was tied up.

"Oh my God! Care! Elena, what's going on?" I asked her quickly running over to where Care was.

I was about to pull the pencil's out of her hands when someone snapped my neck. When I woke up there was a burning sensation around my mouth and cheeks. I screamed and tears came to my eyes from the pain. I tried to move my hands, but couldn't I looked down to see two pencils sticking out of them.

"No, please, stop" I heard Care crying next to me.

I looked over to see her without the gag around her mouth and was shocked to see burns.

"Alaric, stop!" Elena shouted at him and stood up only to be pushed back down.

"Sit down!" He hissed, "This keeps the vervain in their system. It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath"

I began to shake in anger looking at Alaric placing the white bandage around Care's mouth making her scream and cry in pain.

"Mm moing mo mimm mou!" I screamed through the pain at Alaric. **{Translation- I'm going to kill you!}**

"Why are you doing this?" Elena demanded from him.

"To make it easier on you when you put them out of their misery" He told her.

"What? No!" She told him.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you to kill a vampire? Even a hybrid? Well, here's a vampire and hybrid, Elena" He said and held out a wooden dagger covered in silver to Elena, "Kill them"

"This isn't what I want" Elena told him.

"Of course it is" Alaric told her, "All those hours you spent training, getting stronger. You could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart"

I looked over at Care and began to cry. She looked over at me and I wanted to so badly to tell her everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't going to be. There was some psychopath holding us hostage that wanted Elena to kill the Forbes sisters because one was a vampire and the other was a hybrid!

"Why are you doing this!?" Elena asked Alaric to buy us some more time.

"Because you need me. Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore" Alaric told her.

"Look at you. How is this right?" Elena asked him.

"They're murderers. Caroline told me she killed someone and liked it" He said and I glared at Alaric.

"Mumk mou!" I cursed at him.

"Now how is that right? See, Elena your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all" He told her ignoring me.

"You don't know anything about them" She told him.

"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be be proud of you?" He asked her and bent down in front of her, "If you don't side with the humans you're just as bad as them"

Standing up, Alaric told Elena to kill us or he would do it painfully. He forced Elena over to where Care was. I was shaking, cursing at him trying to get free and fighting to pain, so I could try to save my baby sister. Her, Mom and Tyler was the only family I had left.

I stopped when Elena tried to stab Alaric, only to be stopped by him.

"I thought I taught you better than that" Alaric told her.

"You did" She said and smashed a bottle of vervain in his face.

He bent forward screaming as the vervain burned his face like acid would. Elena quickly freed Care. She was about to set me free, but I shook my head. It would only slow them down. She gave me a sad look before running away. Elena quickly turned to me and pulled off the bandage around my mouth.

"Get out of here! Are you crazy!?" I screamed at her before Alaric grabbed her and taking her into the hallway.

He then walked back into the room and pulled out the pencil's in my hand. Alaric forced me to stand and pushed me to stand next to her.

"You run, I kill her" He growled pointing at me and I nodded.

Alaric grabbed Elena by her throat.

"I should kill you" He told her, "I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes and all the other coward"

"Bill Forbes was not a coward" I growled at him grabbing his wrist.

Alaric quickly threw me a few feet away. I slid on my back and looked to my left to see the Salvatore brothers. I smiled knowing that Elena was going to be saved. A few seconds later they jumped on Alaric.

"Do it now!" Damon grunted before he was tossed into the lockers and Stefan's back was broken.

Damon jumped on Alaric's back only to have his neck snapped. I stood up and pushed Elena to get her head start, while I could try to hold off Alaric. When I was about to jump at him, Klaus showed up and placed his fingers to where Alaric's heart was.

I watched as Alaric broke Klaus's wrist and tossed him where I was knocking me down. I stood up and was about to help Klaus up, when Alaric snapped my neck.

I came to in Klaus's mansion on a couch with my head in his lap. I sat up on and looked around confused. What happened? I asked myself mentally and then it all came back to me.

Alaric kidnapping Elena, Care and I. Then torturing Care and I because of what we are. The Salvatore brothers showing up and being broken. Next Klaus showed up and most likely saved us. I looked at him and hugged him crying.

"It's alright, love" He said rubbing my back, "You're safe"

"W-What about Elena? A-And Care" I asked him and he nodded at the un-conscious girl sitting in a chair in front of him hooked up to a blood bag.

"She is perfectly safe for now. Caroline is home safe as can be" He said and I looked him in shocked.

"What are you doing!?" I asked him standing up and walking over to her.

"What needs to be done, Alicia" He said and grabbed my wrist before I could pull anything out of her.

"And what's that? Drain her dry?" I asked him.

"Well, yes" He said and I shook my head.

"No, Klaus. What needs to be done is us leaving town" I told him.

"And if we do that, Alaric will hunt us down" He said his anger getting to him, "We'll have to run all the time and I'm not running from no one. Not anymore"

"What does draining Elena dry have to do with Alaric?" I asked him.

"Well my Mother had bound Alaric's life to Elena's. When she dies, he dies" He told me and my eyes went wide.

"But what about the stake? Won't that kill him?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, nothing will except killing Elena" He told me sitting back down on the couch. I shook my head.

"I rather be on the run than taking her life, Klaus. She's my friend" I told him, "Please just let her go. We'll find some other way to kill Alaric"

I got on my knees in front of him and grabbed his hand looking him in the eyes.

"Do it for me, Klaus" I begged him not wanting to see another person in this town die.

"I'm sorry, Alicia, I can't" He told me shaking his head.

I let out a sigh and stood up.

"Well then, I guess I've been wrong and everyone was right" I sniffed, "You are an evil bastard!"

I walked out of the room with tears coming to my eyes. I wanted nothing to do with the death of Elena. I was about to walk out of the mansion when I spotted Tyler.

"Alicia?" He said sounding surprised.

I ran over to him and hugged him tightly crying into his chest. He hugged me.

"I'm going to save her, Alicia, don't worry" He said.

"You can't! Klaus will kill you" I told him as I looked up at my brother.

"No, he won't" Tyler said and pulled away from me.

He snucked into the room where Elena was. Where did Klaus go? I asked myself when I didn't see him in the room.

"Tyler" Elena said weakly looking at the corner of the room.

I looked over at the corner to see Klaus standing there. I cursed myself for not looking around.

"So much for that sire bond" Klaus said staring at Tyler.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore. Neither is my sister" Tyler told Klaus who smirked and walked over to him.

"How did you break the sire bond?" Klaus asked him and I walked to Tyler standing by his side.

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love" He told Klaus.

"That's impossible" Klaus said.

"Is it? Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?" Tyler said standing in front of Klaus.

"You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift, I took away your misery. I saved you sister more times than there are Harry Potter books" Klaus told Tyler.

"You didn't give a crap about me or my sister! You just didn't want to be alone!" Tyler told him and then picked Elena up.

"Tyler, that's not true" I whispered feeling sad seeing the look on Klaus face. I may be angry at him, but that didn't mean I don't have feelings for him still! Plus no one needs to be spoken to like that!

And then in a flash Klaus pushed Tyler to a wall making him drop Elena. I rushed to her side and saw that she was hurt. I then glanced over to where the two hybrids were and saw that Klaus was about to kill Tyler.

"Good-bye, Tyler" Klaus said.

"No!" I shouted at Klaus as he raised his hand back ready to rip my brother's heart out.

And then out of no where Stefan showed up, placing his hand in Klaus's chest. I got up leaving Elena alone and tried to push Stefan away, but Damon pushed me back.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted at them as tears came to my eyes.

"Getting rid of him. Leave now" Damon told me and glared them.

"No" I gasped and looked at Klaus.

"Please! Don't do this! Please don't" I shouted begging at them dropping to my knees crying.

After a few seconds Damon walked over to Elena and helped her up. I got up and walked over to Klaus.

"It's going to be okay, Klaus" I whispered to him, "You're going to be okay"

I laid my hand on his cheek and he looked over me with tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much" I told him and kissed him.

I pulled back and saw that something was happening to him. He turned gray, and veins began to cover him. I shook my head with my hands over my mouth seeing that he was dead now. They had killed him.

I watched as Tyler laid Klaus's body down gently and walked away. I got onto my knees and began to cry harder laying my head on his chest.

"We should get her home before the sun sets" I heard Stefan say about Elena.

"What about Alicia?" Tyler asked him.

"Let her mourn" Stefan said and then left.

I sat next to Klaus's body and stared down at him rubbing his hair.

"I'm sorry for calling you an evil bastard, but that was what you were acting like" I told him, "I'm going to make them regret for ever killing you!"

And then he blinked. I looked at his eyes and they moved to me. I gasped. It was creepy and he was alive! He was alive! I felt a little hope inside of me.

"I make you this promise, Klaus, I will find a way to bring you back" I told him and kissed his cheek.

I held his hand and watched him. Told him a few things, that I was sorry about not being able to stop them, I told him stories of what we were going to be doing once I bring him back. Leave town, see the world and then maybe one day, tie the knot. If we last that long with each other.

"Sorry" I heard Damon say into my ear and then nothing as he snapped my neck.

When I woke, I didn't know what time it was. I held a hand to my head and then looked to where Klaus's body had been.

"No!" I gasped seeing that it was gone.

I got up and looked around the place.

"No! No!" I screamed and smashed one of the desks in the room.

I was about to smash another, when a phone began to ring. I stopped and saw that it Klaus's cell phone. I dropped a vase and walked over to the device. I bent down and saw that it said Elijah.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Who is this? And where is Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"I'm Alicia, and Klaus" I paused and then told him everything that had happened.

About Alaric, Klaus being put into this some type of frozen state and then the Salvatore brothers breaking my neck and waking up to find Klaus's body gone. By the end I was crying sitting on the couch.

"Alicia, I need you to keep an eye on Elena, until I get into town" Elijah said.

"Are you going to save Klaus and bring him back?" I asked him.

"Yes" He said.

"Okay, I will" I told him and then we hung up.

I pocketed Klaus's phone and left the mansion. I walked home and I saw Care sitting on the couch with the coffee table covered in junk food, hot chocolate, a bottle of vodka and a couple of blood bags. She got up from the couch and walked over to me. Care pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry" She said, "We're going to have a girls night. Just the two of us. Watching sad and funny movies, drink till we're drunk!"

"Care" I began, but she shushed me.

"No, we're having this night so no" She began, but stopped when her phone went off.

She let out a sigh and answered. I listened in on it and heard that Elena was in the hospital.

"Let's go" I told her after she hung up.

We left the house and went to the hospital quickly. I was going to keep my promise to Elijah, I was going to keep an eye Elena, and I was most certainly going to bring Klaus back one way or another.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just my OC(s)**

* * *

I went with Care with Matt, Tyler and Jeremy to the hospital where Elena was taken. We got out of there quickly and safely before Alaric could show up and take her away.

"Couch" Care told Elena as she helped her walk into her house.

I stood on the porch not being able to get in at the moment. Jeremy was about to close the door when he saw me.

"Hybrid" I told him and his eyes went wide, "Long story short, I'm Tyler's half-sister and I was turned"

"Oh, uh come in" He said and I smiled walking inside.

Jeremy shut the door behind me and I walked next to Elena.

"-to eat first" Elena said.

"We're on it. As soon as we make sure no one's luring in the closets" Tyler said and Matt nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll help you" I told them and walked up the stairs with Jeremy, so he wouldn't be alone.

"So you're Tyler's half-sister. How is that possible?" Jeremy asked and I laughed at that.

"You know when a man and woman love each other very much or have these certain feelings" I began jokingly, but Jeremy cut me off.

"You know what I mean" He said laughing a little.

"Well my Mom and our Dad got a little freaky at a party, when my Mom and Bill broke up for a short time. So nine months later, I was born" I told him and he began to laugh again.

"I'm so glad you find that funny" I told him opening a bathroom door to see if anyone was in there.

"It's not that I find it funny it's just, 'got a little freaky'? Really?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes walking away from the bathroom.

"That was the first thing that came to my mind" I told him blushing in embarrassment.

"Right" He laughed and opened the door to a room that smelled strongly of paint.

I coughed and covered my nose. Jeremy turned to me and frowned with a worried look on his face.

"You okay?" He asked me and I nodded taking a few steps back from the room.

"I'm still getting use to the whole hybrid thing and the paint smell is very strong" I told him and he closed the door after checking it.

"Sorry, about the whole paint, but it's" He began, but I waved my hand at him.

"It's okay, Jeremy. You don't to apologize" I told him, "So how are you with the whole Alaric thing?"

"I don't know really" He said and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you Jeremy, you're like a little brother to me" I told him smiling and he nodded.

"What about you and Klaus? I know you were really close to him" Jeremy said and I frowned removing my hand from his shoulder.

I opened the door to Elena's room and looked around. Nothing.

"I hate that he's gone and I really miss him" I told him and shut the door, "But I know that what you all did was to protect Elena and everyone else, so I'm okay"

It the last part was a lie. I wasn't okay. I was angry and pissed off! But I wasn't mad at them, I was at the Salvatore Brothers. If it wasn't for them getting into Elena's life, then none of this would have happened! I would still be human, Care and Tyler would too! Well technically Tyler and I wouldn't because we're werewolves, but our curse wouldn't had been broken!

"Are you really?" He asked me and I nodded opening another door that was empty also.

"Yes I am, and upstairs is clear" I told him and listened to the downstairs and heard Tyler say it was clear also, "So is downstairs. Let's go"

Jeremy and I walked down the stairs. I saw Elena sleeping on the couch. I let out a sigh and walked over to the window to look outside. No one was out there, but that didn't make me move away from it. I hadn't really been able to think about how Damon broke my neck and stolen Klaus. When they get back in town I had a stake or two with there names on it.

"You okay?" Tyler said all of a sudden making me snap out of my thoughts.

I turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"Well you were sort of growling" Tyler said and I bit my bottom lip.

"Sorry about that, but I was deep in thought" I told him.

"It's not about what we did to Klaus was it?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, not that. It's just Damon broke my neck and that just pisses me off" I told him and he nodded.

"Well when he get's back, I'll help you break his, so you two will be even" He said and I laughed a little smiling.

"That would be great" I told him.

"Tyler, Alicia" Care said walking quickly towards us. We turned to her.

"Something wrong?" Tyler asked her.

"I don't know, but your Mom just called and wants all three of us to go to your house Tyler" Care said and we looked at each other wondering why.

Tyler, Care and I left quickly to the Lockwood Manor. We walked into the manor, well I stood outside the door.

"Mom?" Tyler shouted.

"Could you please invite me in?" I called out.

I heard Carol invite me before telling us where she was at. I walked inside and shut the door, before following the two to the family room.

"Mom?" Care and I asked confused.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Alaric outed us to the council. He told them everything. The whole council know what you are" She told us.

"He's got them looking for Klaus. And then they're going to come looking for you. You can't be here when they do" Mom said.

"What are you saying?" Care asked.

"You three need to get out of town" Mom said and I began to shake my head.

"I've pulled together some cash, and Liz has gotten you some new identification. And we'll get school records, and" Carol began, but Tyler stopped her.

"Wait a minute, you want us to run?" Tyler asked them.

"We can't protect you anymore" Mom said.

"Well, we can't just pack up and leave!" Care said.

"If you stay, you're going to end up dead" Carol said.

"I'm not running away like a coward" I said.

"You don't have a choice" Carol said and I let out a growl.

Tyler placed a hand on my shoulder and I closed my eyes seeing a reflection of them being yellow from a mirror.

"We'll give you three some time to talk it over" Mom said and the two walked out of the room.

I opened my eyes and looked at my two siblings wondering what were going to do. I knew what I was going to do. I wasn't going to leave this town. It was home now, and I had business to do here!

"We can't just leave town" Care said as she paced the room while Tyler sat on the arm of a couch and I sat on the couch opposite of his watching the two.

"I'm staying no matter what" I said.

"Yes, we can and you're coming with us, Alicia" Tyler said looking at me.

"No, our friends need us" Care said.

"And I can't leave now! What if Klaus somehow comes back?" I told him.

"Klaus isn't coming back, Alicia! His body is probably being tossed in the Atlantic right now" He shouted at me and my eyes went wide.

I shook my head with tears coming to my eyes.

"Care, our Mothers need us to stay alive! Look," Tyler said standing up and walking over to her.

I got up from the couch and left the room quickly. I left the manor and stopped when I saw Damon and Bonnie walking to his car. I ran at him and was about jump on him when he grabbed me and wrapped an arm around my neck and placed a hand on the back of my head.

"Hello blondie number 2" He said and I spat out a curse, "I take it you're angry that I snapped your neck"

"Of course I am" I told him.

"Well here's round two" He said and snap went my neck.

I woke up in the back of a car. I looked around and saw that I was at a storage building. I got out of it and stumbled a bit. I held a hand to my head because I had a killer head ache.

"What are you doing here?" The voice of Rebekah asked me.

I turned to her surprised to see her here.

"I have no idea" I told her, "I was about to snap Damon's neck, but he got to me first and here I am now. What about you?"

"I'm getting Klaus's body back" She said and walked over towards the entrance.

I followed after her.

"How?" I asked her.

"Elijah made a deal with Elena, that if we keep him in the state he is in now for a thousand years, then we can have his body back" Rebekah told me and stopped for the elevator to open.

"Are you going to actually do that?" I asked her.

"Yes, Elijah is a gentlemen and will honor his agreement" Rebekah told me and I frowned.

I'd have to wait a thousand years to see Klaus. That was a long time. We got into the elevator and rode it down. We got out of it and began to walk down the hallway.

"Damon!" Rebekah shouted as we walked, "Damon, where are you?"

"He's probably somewhere doing God knows what to Klaus's body" I muttered as we walked past rolls of storage apartments.

"Damon, this isn't funny" Rebekah said after a moment.

"Maybe there's something wrong" I said as I followed her getting a little worried.

We walked down an isle where all the storage were opened. It was strange like someone was looking for something. Rebekah began to slow down and then out of no where someone grabbed her. I was about to attack the person, but saw that it was Damon. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the isle.

"Shh" He told both of us and let Rebekah go.

"What's going on?" I asked in a whisper as Damon lead us to the storage 1020.

"Alaric's here and wants to kill us" Damon said and lifted the metal door up revealing Klaus's coffin.

"What?" Rebekah said as Damon began to push the coffin out of the room.

"We have to hurry" Damon said and we began to head for the exit.

We got to van and that's when Alaric showed up. He slammed Rebekah's head into the van and tossed her to the ground. I jumped at him, but he tossed me away and then went after Damon.

Alaric opened the coffin and I screamed him to don't do it. I got up and jumped at him, but it was to late. The stake was in his chest.

"Klaus!" I screamed looking down at the body that was now on fire.

"No! No!" I heard Rebekah scream in the background.

I stumbled back not being able to believe what I just saw. Klaus was dead. I was going to die now, and so was Care, Tyler, and every other vampire that he had created. I couldn't couldn't believe it.

"Next" Alaric said after he pulled the stake out of Klaus and shut the coffin.

I growled and was about to jump at him, but Damon grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Take Rebekah and run" He told me, "Run!"

I grabbed Rebekah and nodded before we ran for it. We got out of the storage building with Alaric on our tail. We ran until we got to Mystic Falls. We stopped in the middle of town square and she turned to me crying.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't save him, Rebekah" I told her with my own tears.

I hugged her and we cried.

"I'm sorry too, you loved him and now he's dead" She said and let out a sob.

"You don't need to apologize, Rebekah" I told her, "Now go, be with Elijah"

She nodded and let go of me.

"I was actually looking forward to one day where you and I would be friends" She said and I smiled sadly.

"I would have liked that" I told her and she smiled before running off.

I let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. I walked out of town square and to the cemetery. I sat down next to Bill's grave and hugged my knees crying.

"I-I'm going to die, Dad" I told him, "I don't really want too"

I sniffed and let out a sob.

"I'm scared, Daddy. I don't want Care or Tyler to die either!" I cried and then glanced at my cellphone to see the time.

It has been an hour. I let out a sigh and laid down on the grave closing my eyes.

"I love you Daddy" I cried.

"Sorry, Love" I heard someone say and then my neck cracked once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just my OC(s)**

* * *

When I came to I was in the Lockwood cellar chained to the wall. I looked around my eyes went wide when I saw Klaus's coffin. Was I in Hell?

"What is it with everyone snapping my neck?" I asked myself trying to break free from the chains, but I felt too weak.

"Help!" I shouted hoping someone could hear me, "Someone please help me!"

I stopped shouting when I heard someone walking down the stone steps. I felt relief when I saw the person. It was Tyler, he'd be able to get me free.

"Tyler! Thank God you're here!" I shouted weakly.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking over to me.

"I feel weak. How are we alive?" I asked him as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Because, love, I'm not dead" Tyler said smirking.

My eyes went wide. Was he making fun of Klaus's death?

"How could you?" I asked him angrily shaking my head to get his hand off of my cheek.

"How could I? I was saving you! I know he's your brother, but he was the only body I could get into" He said and I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked me with a confused look on his face.

"You're making fun of Klaus" I told him and Tyler chuckled.

"Me? I am Klaus. Bonnie transferred me over to Tyler when she came to visit" Tyler, I mean Klaus said.

"Y-You're not dead" I said with tears of joy coming to my eyes.

"I'm not dead, love. We can finally be together" He said smiling and I frowned.

"Wait, we can't" I told him and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're in my brother's body" I told, "It's gross and most defiantly wrong"

"Right, well because fate wants us to be together, my body wasn't burned to ashes" Klaus said standing up and walking over to the coffin, "Bonnie is working on a way to get me back to my regular good looking self"

"What about Tyler? Is he in there with you?" I asked him.

"Tyler is perfectly fine, you don't need to worry about him" Klaus said and then bent down grabbing something out of a bag next to the coffin, "When was the last time you drunk something?"

"I think the other day" I told him and he tossed me a blood bag.

I caught it and opened it drinking the deliecious liquid inside of it.

"That's why you're weak. You need to drink at least everyday" He told me and I nodded my head drinking it.

When I was done, I licked my lips and broke the chains off of me. I stood up and rubbed my wrisits.

"Why was I chained up?" I asked him.

"Didn't want you to run off and blow my cover" He said sitting on the coffin.

"Smart" I told him sitting next to him, "Isn't this disrespectful for the dead?"

Klaus chuckled and shook his head.

"No, because I'm not dead" He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, so once Bonnie gets you back to your body, what will you do?" I asked him.

"We'll leave of course. We can go to Scotland like you wanted too" He said and I smiled.

"I'd love that, but what about Elena? You're not going to take her are you?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, she's useless now" Klaus said and I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"She died the other night. Rebekah got angry and made Matt run off the bridge. Elena drowned, but Stefan got Matt out safely" Klaus said and I looked down at the ground with tears coming to my eyes.

"S-she's dead" I sniffed.

"Not really. She's a vampire now, or will be" He said and I looked up at him glaring.

"You should had said she turned into a vampire! Not died" I told him and then muttered under my breath, "Dick"

"Oh you know you love me" He said smirking and placed Tyler's arm around my shoulder, "You even told me so"

"Yeah, well that's when I thought you were dying" I told him and pushed his arm off of me.

I hopped off of the coffin and looked at him.

"So are we suppose to stay here until you're back in your body? Or can I leave?" I asked him.

"We're suppose to stay here. If anyone sees you out, then they'll know I'm not dead" He said and nodded.

Then Tyler's phone began to ring. He got it out and looked at the screen with a sigh.

"You insistent woman" He said and took a deep breath before answering it "Hey Mom! What's up?"

I giggled at his act, he gave me a glare.

"Tyler. Thank God. A-Are you okay?" Carol said.

"I'm fine. Why? What's going on?" He asked.

"Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The council grilled me on your whereabouts" She said, "Tyler don't tell me where you are. The less I know the better"

"Mom, I'm okay. Relax" He said and rolled his eyes at me.

"Y-You didn't answer your phone, honey" She said and I felt sorry for her, "I was so scared that you were with Caroline"

"Why?" He asked and looked at me.

Was there something wrong with Caroline?

"What happened to Caroline?" He asked her.

"The council took her" She said and my eyes went wide.

I had to save her!

"What do you mean they took her?" He asked her.

Before she even answered I ran out of the cellar.

"Not so fast, my dear" Klaus said pinning me to a tree.

"I have to save her! She's my baby sister!" I shouted at him.

"I know she is, but you can die and I won't let that happen. Now stay in the cellar and I will save her" He told me and I nodded.

"Just tell me something" I told him and he nodded, "Do you have feelings for her?"

"I do, but I love you" He said and I shook my head.

"You can't have feelings for her and love me, Klaus. It's wrong" I told him.

"I can't help it, Alicia! She's just so" He stopped when I smacked him in the face.

"I love you, Klaus, and you love me, but you also like my sister. I can't be with someone who is like that. Please try to forget your feelings for Caroline. She's in love with Tyler and always will" I told him.  
Klaus let me go and I let out a sigh. I walked away from him towards the cellar.

"I'll try my best, Alicia. I will for you" He said and ran off.

I let out a sigh and went into the cellar waiting for Klaus to return. Hours went by until he came back.

"Hey, I was so worried! Did you save her?" I asked him.

"Yes, he did and he made out with me. Bleh" Care said walking into the cellar.

I hugged Care tightly and then glared at Klaus. He raised his hands up.

"She's the one who came onto me" He said and I shook my head.

"Next time he does something, Care. Kick him between the legs" I told her and smiled.

"Gladly" She said and crossed her arms glaring at him, "Now I want my boyfriend back"

"Okay, we need to go to Bonnie" Klaus said and we left the cellar to an old abandon house.

"What is this place?" I asked Care.

"It's where a whole bunch of witches were killed" She said, "It's kind of like a hot spot for Bonnie to get a better connection with her magic"

I nodded as we walked down to the basement with his coffin.

"Hello, Bonnie" Klaus said as Care and I stood behind him, "You're going to put me back"

"I can't" She told him, "I'm not strong enough"

"You're going to" He said.

"She said she's not strong enough" Jeremy told him.

"You were strong enough to put me in here. Surely you're strong enough to get me out" Klaus told her.

"I upset the spirits trying to save Elena. I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous" Bonnie told him.

"Bonnie! Do the bloody spell!" He shouted at her.

"She said she can't, okay?" Care shouted at him.

Klaus turned to her.

"We'll just wait a few days, until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic, right Bonnie?" Care said and everyone looked at her.

Klaus then Tyler's shirt where his heart was and made his nails grow. My eyes went wide, when he placed his fingers into his chest where his heart was.

"What are you doing!?" Care asked him.

"Ripping Tyler's heart out. I'll jump into someone else" He told her.

"Klaus stop it!" I shouted at him.

"Maybe you?" Klaus told Jeremy.

"Stop!" Care shouted at him.

"He's bluffing. He needs a witch to do that!" Jeremy said.

"What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten?" He told Jeremy and looked at Bonnie, "Pick Bonnie. You or Tyler!"

"Stop! Please you're killing him!" Care shouted.

"Don't do it, Klaus!" I shouted at him.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Bonnie shouted, "Just stop"

Klaus looked at Bonnie and pulled his hand out of Tyler's chest. I walked over to him and smacked him in the face with tears running down my cheeks. He gave me a look and then looked at Bonnie.

"Good" He breathed, "Let's begin"

Klaus got in front of Bonnie and she held her hands over his head chanting.

"This is black magic she shouldn't be doing this" Jeremy said.

I bit my nails as I Care held my free hand for support. I watched Tyler opened his eyes gasping and looking around

"Tyler" Care whispered and Tyler looked at her smiling.

I smiled and looked at Care. He was back!

"Caroline, hey!" Tyler said and was about to get up, but something was wrong.

He fell over. Care and I rushed to him.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked her as she still chanted.

"Tyler?" I said looking at him as Care checked him.

"Bonnie it worked. Stop" Jeremy said.

"What's going on?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't know" Jeremy said.

"Bonnie what's happening?" Care asked.

"Bonnie, stop the spell!" Jeremy shouted.

"Bonnie, stop!" Care shouted and walked over to her.

Bonnie fell to her knees crying. I got up and stood next to Care watching her.

"What have I done!?" She shouted, "What did I do!?"

"It's okay" Jeremy said as he kneeled next to her.

"What'd I do?" She asked again.

What exactly happened?

I looked back at Tyler to see he was gasping for air. I bent down to him and smiled.

"You're back" I said and hugged him.

Care bent down and began to kiss him. I stood up and looked over at the coffin. It opened and Klaus sat up smirking. I glared at him and shook my head as he looked at me. I walked out of the house with him following me.

"What's wrong now?" He asked me and I turned to him.

"You are!" I shouted at him, "You almost killed Tyler!"

"I wasn't actually going to kill him, Love" Klaus said, "I just made them think I would"

"Well you were very convincing" I told him, "What if she hadn't said yes?"

"Then I would had found another way to get her to do so" He told him.

"I can't believe you would do something like that, Klaus" I told him, "You know how much I care about Tyler"

Tears came to my eyes and I wiped them away as some trailed down my cheeks. Klaus pulled me into a hug and hugged him back. Missing how it felt to hug him.

"You smell like a fire place" I mumbled and Klaus chuckled.

"Am I forgivin?" He asked.

"We'll work on that" I told him and he chuckled once more.

"Yes we will" I told him, "Now you better go before Care and Tyler kill you"

"You're not coming?" He asked me.

"No, I'm going to be staying with Care and Tyler tonight. I'm sure Care would come to your mansion and drag me away if I went with you" I told him and smiled.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes" I told him and stood up on my tippy toes kissing his cheek, "I missed you"

"And I missed you" Klaus said and I let go stepping back from him.

"Well see you tomorrow" I told him and he nodded dissappering.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** I know it's been forever since I have posted a new chapter. I've been without internet for the last two months, because I've moved. I sort gave up on this story, but I decided to start writing it again, but first thing's first, I'm editing the chapters. Once those are edited, I will start posting new chapters. But there is a slight problem. I'm still without internet. I might get it this coming month, but it's hard to tell. So please be patience. I'm sorry about all of this.


End file.
